


Inaba's New Light

by CheshireInWonderland



Series: Inaba's New Light [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Persona 3 references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 44,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireInWonderland/pseuds/CheshireInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kari Yuki, Yu Narukami's adopted sister, moves to Inaba just weeks after Yu's arrival. What role will she play when it comes to solving the mystery? A loose re-telling of the story from Persona 4 (not Golden) with some hints of P3/P3P, told from Kari's point of view.<br/>Rated T for now, but will change if required.<br/>Part 1 of the Inaba's New Light series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Inaba

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Welcome to Inaba's New Light, my very first fanfic!  
> I'm quite new to this site, so if it appears as though I may have some errors (be it spelling, grammar or the warnings and tags of the story), let me know.  
> If you didn't read the summary, it is based on the Persona 4 story, told by an OC, who is Yu Narukami's adopted sister. As such, I will not be following the storyline completely, as I don't want to follow it exactly. That being said, there may be a few parts from the story that I can't avoid or simply did not want to remove.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think about it!

Inaba’s New Light

 

Chapter 1 – 30th April 2011, afternoon

 

I feel myself being lulled to sleep by the steady rock of the train, the scenery passing by in a slow blur. Having made my goodbyes the previous day, I now have to face the long journey to the countryside. After staying with friends for the past few weeks, I now have to travel to meet up with my brother Yu, who’s staying with our uncle and his daughter. I don’t leave many emotional bonds behind; the people who looked after me chose to whilst delays had happened for me to change schools.

Like my brother, I, too, am a second year student. However, whilst his birthday is towards the start of the academic year, mine resides later on (to be exact, October 31st, a.k.a. Halloween). But we’re not blood relatives; I was adopted after my birth parents died in a car crash when I was four years old.

I sigh. Who knows what this year will hold?

I turn down the volume on my Ipod, adjusting my purple headphones so that I can listen to any upcoming train announcements. The rock beat gently hums in my ears as I hear the announcer states that the train would shortly be arriving into Inaba.

I sling my handbag over my shoulder and grab my suitcase from the baggage holder. The train gently rolls into the station as it slows down and stops.

I glance out of the window. Only three people are waiting at the platform; a middle aged couple and a lone male sitting on a bench, fidgeting with his hands. He stands up once the train stops, running a hand through his dark hair, a few greys highlighting it. His dark grey shirt is mostly tucked into his black trousers. He grabs his jacket off the bench and waits for me to come off the train.

As I pass through the open doors on the train, taking care not to knock anyone with my suitcase, he gives me a half smile and waves awkwardly. He approaches me.

“Hey there,” he says to me. “I’m not sure if you remember me. I think we have only met once before, when you settled into your new home. My name is Ryotaro Dojima.” He extends his hand forward for me to take.

I extend my arm and take his hand, shaking it gently. “Of course I remember you, uncle,” I smile at the older man. Faint memories of a younger Dojima springs to mind, speaking to my adoptive parents.

“Really? I’m surprised,” he replies. “Your brother didn’t.”

“He was always forgetful though,” I chuckle. “At least that’s changed now.”

“You’ve got a point there,” he replies, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Anyway, we can talk more on the way. Here, pass me that,” he says, gesturing to my suitcase. I hand it over to him and we make our way to his car, parked near to the station’s entrance.

 

*~*Inaba’s New Light*~*

 

Once the car stops in front of an average-sized house, Dojima turns to face me.

“This will be your new home now. Don't be afraid to treat it that way. Now, my daughter Nanako might be a little shy around you at first, but she’ll warm up to you.”

I nod. It will be the first time that I meet her. Seeing as she’s only 6 years old, she wasn’t born when I first met Dojima.

We exit the car and grab my luggage from the boot of Dojima’s 4x4 vehicle.

“She seems to have warmed up to Yu, anyway,” he continues. He locates the house key that’s attached to his car keys and unlocks the front door.

“It might not be much, but this will be your home for the rest of the year,” he says, facing me. “I hope you enjoy your time here.”

“Thank you,” I reply. I take in my surroundings whilst Dojima heads to the kitchen, which was located to my left. A kitchen table with a few chairs takes up the majority of the space, with the fridge-freezer and sink situated by the window. To the right of me are the stairs, which leads to the bedrooms and bathroom.

“Do you want anything to drink?” he asks me.

“Just some water, please,” I reply politely.

“Easy enough,” he chuckles, pouring a glass out for me, whilst he makes himself a cup of coffee, its aroma filling the air. A memory of a café pops into my head, a girl with striking eyes and auburn hair comes to mind, delicately drinking some coffee. The memory vanishes.

Dojima passes me the glass and ushers me into the living room. He sits on the couch, whilst I seat myself on one of the cushions that surrounds the table. The TV remains turned off in the corner of the room, the light from the patio doors lighting the room in hues of amber as the sun begins to set.

“It won’t be long now until the other two come home,” says Dojima. “Nanako is at a friend’s house and Yu seems to be spending a lot of time hanging around with his friends. Hopefully with you here, things will get better now, not worse like when he came,” he mutters his last sentence.

I cock my head slightly in confusion, brows furrowing.

Before I can question this however, I hear the door open and the phrase “we’re home” comes from a young girl. Seconds later, two people emerge. One small girl with an innocent face, dressed in a pink dress and white polo neck jumper, her brunette hair tied into two ponytails with pink ribbon. The other is a familiar face; a man around my age (16, although he recently turned 17). Quite tall and slim, but not lanky, his silver hair matches his eyes, which are twinkling slightly from seeing me. He’s wearing a school uniform of a white shirt, black trousers and a black jacket, which has the school’s logo on it. The collar has the Roman numeral ‘II’, showing that, like me, he’s a second year student. He grins at me and walks over, enveloping me into a hug.

“Long time, no see,” he says to me as he pulls away.

“I’ve missed you too,” I laugh. It’s been a few weeks since I’ve seen my brother Yu. But he seems happy here.

 _Maybe I will be too_ , I think to myself hopefully.

Dojima stands up and beckons the girl over. “Nanako, this is Kari. She’s Yu’s sister and she’ll be staying with us too.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Nanako,” I say to the girl.

“….You too,” she mumbles shyly, playing with her skirt.

“I’m getting déjà vu here,” Dojima chuckles. “Still shy, huh, Nanako?”

Her face flushes in embarrassment at this, but stays quiet. After a moment’s silence, she speaks up. “If you two are brother and sister, how come you don’t look alike?”

I glance over at Yu, unsure of how to respond. He nods to me, signalling that I should answer the question.

“Well, you see Nanako, even though we’re brother and sister, technically we’re not related. Originally, I came from a different family, but when I was younger, Yu’s family adopted me. So, even though we’re not related by blood, we are still brother and sister. I’m probably not making much sense, huh?”

Nanako continues to look confused. “What happened to your other family then?”

I stiffen. It’s an innocent question when it comes from a child, but it still hurts to try and respond to it.

Before I can respond, Dojima speaks up. “You’ve had a long journey. Why don’t you go upstairs and unpack?”

“I’ll show you where you'll be staying,” says Yu, signalling me to follow him.

I nod. “I’ll see you in a little while,” I say to the father and daughter, then proceed to follow Yu upstairs. “I guess that no one would believe that we’re related, huh?” I say to him. With his grey eyes and matching hair, they’re a complete contrast to hazel eyes and auburn hair, it was understandable why Nanako was confused.

He chuckles in response. “True. While Nanako may be smart for her age, at the end of the day, she’s still a child. They aren’t able to understand these things just yet. Well, here’s your room,” he says to me, pulling on the door handle.

I nod. “Thanks. I'll see you later then,” I say, bringing my suitcase and bag in with me, closing the door behind me. “Home, sweet home,” I murmur quietly to myself.


	2. Murder mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Sorry I've taken so long to update. I've been busy working on my dissertation for uni and I've actually submitted it today! Time for a chapter update to celebrate :)  
> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos on this work and has taken the time to read this story.  
> I hope you enjoy this next chapter.
> 
> Note: I do not own the Persona franchise or any of its characters, except for any OCs I create (at this moment in time, this applies only to Kari Yuki, but I may create more OCs in the future).

Chapter 2 – 30th April 2011, night

 

After spending half an hour unpacking some of my belongings from the cardboard boxes stacked neatly in the corner of my room, I begin to rearrange some of the furniture. I move the average-sized TV to face both the futon and the small sofa that resides under the window. I stick a few posters of my favourite bands on the walls, as well as a few photographs of some of the people that I still keep in contact with. The rest of the photographs are of my “original” family. A family photo shows myself when I was four years old, my twin siblings aged six and our parents in a background resembling a garden, sun shining from the side and a slight breeze that gave life to each individual’s hair.

 _Who knew that that would be our last time together?_ I think to myself, sadly.

I move on to putting clean bedding on the futon, which Dojima had kindly provided for me.

 _“Yu told me that your favourite colour was purple,”_ his words echo in my mind. The amethyst colour brightens up the neutral décor of the room, small flowers decorating the bottom corners.

Feeling that the room now has a personal feel to it, I venture downstairs.

Dinner is a small affair; some boxed meals from a supermarket called Junes. When an advert advertising this branch comes on TV, Nanako sings along.

“Every day’s great at your Junes!” She giggles when she finishes, then rubs her eyes sleepily.

Dojima notices this. “Alright, time for bed.”

“Ten more minutes,” she mumbles.

“Come on. It’s bed time for you.”

“It’s alright, Nanako,” I say to her. “I’m going to bed now too.”

She perks up a little at this and nods. “Mmhmm.” She stands up and heads for the stairs.

I stand up too. “Goodnight you two. Thank you for taking me in,” I say to Dojima.

“It’s nothing. You’re family,” he replies to me softly.

Family. That word always makes made me feel uneasy. I just get settled somewhere, whether it’s with our parents or distant relatives, and things change drastically. Perhaps things really will be different here…

“It’s still generous of you to do so,” I say, feeling slightly emotional. “Anyway, goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” they reply.

I head for the stairs, returning to the room I had left only one hour ago. I quickly change into some nightwear; a black cami top and red & black checkered bottoms. Once the light was turned off, I climb into bed. I’m asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

 

1st May 2011, morning

 

There’s a knock at my door.

“Come in,” I say, still feeling half asleep.

The door opens to reveal Yu. “Hey,” he says. “I thought I’d show you the glory that is Inaba.”

“Do I detect a hint of sarcasm there?” I tease.

“Maybe,” he smiles. “But you might like it here. And I’ll introduce you to my friends afterwards. Although, they can be a bit… overbearing,” he hesitates. I also notice him wince slightly. I must have missed something. “So, what do you say?”

“Sure,” I reply. “Just let me get ready.” A yawn slips out of my mouth.

Yu chuckles. “Do I detect a hint of sleepiness?” he teases.

“Quiet, you,” I mumble in return.

He chuckles. “I’ll leave you to it then,” he says, pulling the door to.

 

*~*Inaba’s New Light*~*

 

30 minutes later, Yu and I quickly say goodbye to Nanako, who promised to look after the house whilst we’re out, and head off into town. It doesn’t feel right to leave a six year old on her own, but Yu assures me that she’s done it plenty of times before. Not exactly reassuring, but there’s not a lot that I can do about it.

“Alright, first stop; Junes.”

The name sounds familiar to me as I ponder it, walking silently on the way there.

“Wait, Junes? The supermarket? That’s ‘the pride of Inaba’? Look, I’m sure you’ve heard that girls love to shop and that, but you’ve got the wrong kind of shop there.”

Yu smirks at my response. “I figured I’d save the tour for another day, considering how long you took to get ready. And besides, I’m sure you’ll learn to like it,” he says to me, cryptically.

When we arrive at our destination, I stare up at Junes, its giant red letters contrasting against the cloudy sky.

“This isn’t a supermarket; it’s a department store!” I turn to face Yu. “Why on Earth would you call this a supermarket?”

He smirks. “I didn’t want to oversell this place to you. Although, this is the place where most people go to shop. Besides, you’re the one who called it a supermarket, not me. Anyway, I’ve got some people for you to meet. Follow me.”

I follow Yu through the entrance doors and we walk through various aisles of the store, where we walk through some more doors to reach an area outside. Various white tables and chairs are arranged neatly, with the odd chair left out of place.

Yu leads me to a table where a girl with short brown hair is sitting, her light brown eyes skimming the screen of her green flip phone. She shuts her phone when she notices us approach her and places it into a pocket in her light green jacket.

“Yo!” she says, smiling at us. “Is this your sister?”

“Did the family resemblance give it away?” Yu teases, making her cheeks flush.

“H-Hey, there’s no need for that,” he replies, appearing uncomfortable.

Yu laughs. “I’m just teasing you. Yes, this is Kari.” He faces me. “Kari, this is Chie.”

“I’m Chie Satonaka, nice to meet you,” she smiles at me.

“Kari Yuki. It’s nice to meet you too,” I smile back.

Yu glances around. “Have you seen Yosuke?” he asks Chie.

“Yeah,” Chie replies. “He’s working an extra shift. Apparently, one of the workers who said they’d work weekends called in and claimed to be sick. So Yosuke got roped into working today. Although, he should have finished by now,” she said, pulling out her phone to check the time. “Oh, and Yukiko couldn’t make it. She hasn’t fully recovered yet.”

Before I could question this, a guy our age with russet hair approaches the table.

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” he says, moving a chair for him to sit down on. “I ended up having to work today when it was supposed to be my day off.” He faces me, brown eyes with a hint of mischief watching me. “You must be Kari, right?”

I nod. “Kari Yuki. And, you are?”

“Oh, sorry. Yosuke Hanamura, nice to meet you,” he says with a smile.

I smile in return. “Nice to meet you too.”

“Did I hear right that you have a different last name?” Yosuke asks me, running a hand through his unkempt hair.

“Oh yeah, I thought that too when you introduced yourself,” said Chie. “Although, I wasn’t sure if you’d be comfortable answering that.”  
Chie glanced over at Yu, who to most appeared calm. But under the table, I saw his right hand tighten into a fist. I glanced back at the two brunettes, who were waiting for me to answer.

“Yes, I have a different last name to Yu. You see, we aren’t blood relatives. His parents adopted me when I was 5 years old.”

“Oh, I see,” said Yosuke, his voice quiet. “That must have been rough.”

I shrug. “That was a long time ago. Don’t worry about it.” I offered a small smile to the pair, which seemed to cheer them up. “Anyway, this girl Yukiko… you said that she needs to recover. Is she sick?” I ask, looking at each person in turn.

The trio look at one another, unsure what to say. This doesn’t go unnoticed by me.

“What?” I say. A thought pops into my head. “Wait, is this to do with bad things happening around here?”

They stare at me, a mixture of shock and surprise on their faces. Guess I hit the nail on the head there.

“How do you know about that?” questions Yu.

“Uncle Dojima said that he hoped things would improve now that I’m here, whatever that means, and that things weren’t good when you arrived. But he never elaborated on that, so I just took a shot in the dark that your friend may be linked to it.”

Yu nodded, processing the information. “He is right though,” he sighed, running a hand through his silver hair. He dragged his hand down his face until it rested under his chin. “Okay, we’ll start at the beginning.”


	3. A boy and his dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update roughly every other week. Time is going by so quickly, so I'm sorry for the slow updates.  
> Hope you enjoy the new chapter of Inaba's New Light.

Chapter 3 – 1st May 2011, afternoon

 

“So, you’re telling me that within a few weeks, two people have been found dead? And hanging upside down, in public places of all things,” I try to summarise. After being told that the bodies of a TV announcer and an upper classman from Yasogami High had been found, Inaba had received more media coverage in these past few weeks than they have had in over a decade.

I glance at the trio. “Then, your friend went missing. I’m just glad that she was found. It would be awful if there was a third casualty,” I murmur.

“Unfortunately, it doesn’t seem like the end though,” announces Yu. “The killer is still out there.”

Everyone looked down, saddened by this fact.

“But, your friend was saved,” I say, smiling. “So, perhaps there will be no more murders.”

“Maybe,” replies Chie, half a smile appearing on her face.

*Beep, beep* A text message comes through on Chie’s phone.

“One moment…” she mutters. “Oh crap, is that the time? I gotta go,” Chie stands up and faces me. “It was nice meeting you.”

“You too,” I reply. “Take care.”

Yu smiles. “I’ll come see you off, Chie-san.” He looks at me. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Yu and Chie walked away from the table.

An awkward moment of silence occurs.

“So… how are you finding everything?” asks Yosuke. “I mean, you’ve been told a lot about the recent events here. Do you wish that you hadn’t come to Inaba?”

“Hmm… it’s a lot to process,” I begin. “It certainly lives things up. If only it was for a better reason. As for wishing that I hadn’t come here, I’m not sure yet. It’s too soon to tell,” I say to him. “Who knows? I might grow to like it here?”

Yosuke smiles. “Haha, maybe.”

“So, what’s your story then?” I ask him. “All I know is that you hang around with my brother and work here.”

“Well, there’s not much to tell. My family moved here around 7 months ago from the big city. As for working here, well, my dad is the manager of this place,” he says. “It certainly has its perks.” He smiles. “Like staff discount. But there are times when we’re short staffed, so it can be stressful.”

“That sounds tough,” I agreed.

“If you ever need a job though, let me know and I’m sure that I can sort something out for you,” he smiles at me. Did he wink too?

“I’ll think about it,” I reply, smiling in return.

“Hey, are you ready to go?” asked Yu, as he approached the table.

“Sure,” I reply. I stand up and face Yosuke. “It was nice meeting you, Yosuke-kun.”

“You too, Kari-san,” he replies. “See you, partner,” he says to Yu.

Yu nods. “Bye.”

As we walk home from Junes, a thought pops into my head.

“Um…” I begin. “Is Yosuke, um… how do I put this? Is there something going on between you and Yosuke?”

“What do you mean?” Yu asks. We stop walking and he turns to face me. “Well?”

I sigh. “Well, he called you ‘partner’.” I fidget with the sleeve cuffs of my amethyst dress, cupping them over my hands. “So, I thought-“

“You thought that there meant something behind that word,” he finished.

I nod, feeling embarrassed.

“Kari, neither of us think of guys in that way,” Yu explained to me. “Not that there is anything wrong with that. Anyway, let me tell you something. Yosuke once had a crush on this girl. Her name was Saki Konishi, she worked at Junes.”

“Wait, Saki? Wasn’t she…”

“Yeah. She was the second murder victim,” he finishes. His eyes watch me. I look down at my hands.

“I’m such an idiot,” I mumble. “I should’ve figured that out. I could see in his eyes that he was grieving, yet he stayed quiet.” I swallow nervously and look him in the eyes. “Did she like him back?”

He hesitates for a moment. “I’m not sure. I think she might have cared for him, but at most, he was a friend to her.” He continues to watch me, looking for a reaction.

I nod to signal that I understand. Poor Yosuke. Now he’ll never know how she felt about him.

“Enough about that, let’s go,” I say to Yu, as we resume walking the streets of Inaba.

 

*~*Inaba’s New Light*~*

 

“We’re back,” exclaims Yu, as I pull the front door closed behind us. We take our shoes off and walk into the kitchen.

Nanako turns her head away from the TV, repositioning herself on one of the cushions around the table. “Welcome back,” she says, before looking back at the TV screen.

“I’m going to go put my bag upstairs,” I say to Yu, who nods in acknowledgement.

I head upstairs to deposit my bag and grab my camera out of the small bedside cabinet. Photography is a hobby of mine, where I love to take photos of the places I stay, regardless of how long I’m there for. Looking back at the last photos I took, it feels strange to think of how just a few days ago, I was in a city.

_At least I got some beautiful shots of the water._

The people I had stayed with had said that the majority of the buildings had been built over the last few decades. One of them even described it as a ‘man-made island’.  
I stop at one photo and smile; a boy and his dog. They hadn’t seen me take the photo of them. During one of my last days there, I went to the shrine to try and clear my head to help me feel positive about the move to Inaba. I had seated myself on one of the benches and had almost fallen asleep when a boy, around 12 or 13, arrived with a white dog. The boy’s brown hair had shined when the sun’s rays would hit it. He was smiling and the dog seemed happy too, retrieving a small ball that would be thrown to him every now and then. I took a few photos of the pair, who were oblivious to the camera clicking away.

 _Natural photos are the best,_ I smile _. Nothing is forced and there’s always a story behind them._

One of the last ones I took showed the boy on his knees, his arms around the neck of the dog, his face buried in the dog’s neck. The dog is looking away, keeping a watchful eye on his surroundings, so that he’s able to protect the boy in his vulnerable state. I get up from the bench and walk away, not wanting to intrude on this private moment. I feel the dog’s eyes on my back, watching me as I leave. His carmine irises almost match those to a girl I once knew.


	4. The new student

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is here!  
> Some of you may realise that I have slightly altered what happens in P4 with what happens on certain dates. However, like I've stated previously, I'm not following the exact storyline, so things will be slightly different (sorry if this annoys anyone).  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and thank you for reading.

Chapter 4 – 2nd May 2011, morning

 

After taking some photos last night near to the Dojima residence (as well as making friends with a cat), I had returned home for an early night in preparation for school in the morning. Now that it’s morning, I’m feeling a bit nervous about my first day at a new school. Although, I’m glad that I’ve got Yu and his friends, so I’m not completely alone.

There’s a knock at my bedroom door. “Hey, are you almost ready to go?” Yu asks me from behind the door.

“Sure,” I call back, placing my hairbrush down on the desk. “Let me grab some breakfast and then I’m ready.”

“Okay,” he replies. “Don’t forget to bring an umbrella. It’s supposed to rain today.”

“Okay.” I look outside my bedroom window. A few raindrops splatter on the tarmac, leaving their signature behind.

 _What a great start to the day(!)_ I sigh quietly, grabbing my umbrella from the wardrobe and head downstairs.

 

*~*Inaba’s New Light*~*

 

It continued to rain on the way to Yasogami High, the rain gradually falling faster, fat droplets splashing together to form puddles. I look to the left and see a river.

_I’ll have to check it out when the weather is brighter._

“That’s the Samegawa flood plain,” Yu explains to me, noticing that it had caught my attention. “You don’t really see that many people there. Although, it’s a nice spot for fishing.”

I smile. He’s really settled in here, even though it’s only been a couple of weeks.

We continue walking, all the while catching up on the activities Yu had been doing over the past few weeks, helping to distract me from feeling nervous.

“Welcome to Yasogami High. I think you’re going to like it here,” Yu says to me. A three story building stands in front of me. To the entrance sides, cherry blossom trees are beginning to turn green, a few dozen pink petals still clutching the branches among the leaves. A few students are huddled together under umbrellas, although most of them flock to the school, eager to escape the rain.

“Well, you’re certainly optimistic about that,” I tease, trying to make the most of the last few precious moments of freedom.

“Just trying to make you feel better,” he replies. “Now, let’s go find out which class you’ll be joining.”

 

*~*Inaba’s New Light*~*

 

Inside the classroom…

“Have you heard that our school has another transfer student?” said a boy to his friend.

“Another? Are you serious?” replied a girl. “That’s the second in a month!”

“Wonder if it’ll be a girl this time?” the boy though aloud.

The bell rings in the background, signalling the start of class. All of the present students sit down but still continue to gossip. I, Yu and a middle-aged man enter class 2-2. Yu takes his seat next to Chie.

“Shut ya traps!” demands the man, spitting his words through his buck teeth. He clears his throat. “We have another new student to join you rotten lot. Seems as though the big city is spitting out its rejects like it’s nobody’s damn business!” He turns to face me, light hitting his thinning hair, black hairs trying to persevere. His grey-brown eyes coldly look into mine. “Introduce yourself already! We don’t have all day.”

I face the class. “H-Hi, my name is Kari Yuki. Nice to meet you all.”

“Hmph! Don’t even think about leading these students further astray. And don’t wear your skirt so high; I can already see you kids undressing her with your eyes,” he glares at the class.

I blush furiously. _He thinks so highly of us. Besides, it’s not my fault that the standard uniform fits those slightly shorter and less curvy than me._

“Sir, can she sit with us?” Yosuke has his hand half-raised, then points to a seat next to him.

“Don’t interrupt!” he snaps. He glances at the clock hanging on the wall and sighs. “Very well. But I’m watching you, Hanamura,” he grumbles.

I move away from the teacher and sit in the empty seat on Yosuke’s right. “Thanks,” I whisper to him.

“No problem,” he replies. “It’s unfortunate that you’re stuck with Mr. Mooroka, otherwise known as ‘King Moron’.”

“Fitting,” I grumble.

“Quiet!” shouts Mr. Mooroka, glaring at me.

 _Not a great start_ , I sigh.

 

*~*Inaba’s New Light*~*

 

The final bell rings, signalling the end of classes for the day. The air is abuzz around me with the chatter from fellow students, who talk of after school plans and celebrity “breaking news” filling the air.

I look around and stretch, rolling my shoulders back and forth as I relieve the stiffened joints in my upper body.

 _It seems that people don’t want to go outside_ , I think to myself, noticing the rain’s continual downpour. _I really want to explore, but exams are next week. That’s what I get for enrolling late_ , I groan.

“Thinking of exams?” Yu asks me, turning round in his seat to face me, noticing my sudden change in mood.

I laugh half-heartedly. “I forgot how easily you could read people.”

He smirks. “I understand how you feel. It’s only your first day here and you already have to think about exams.” His eyes brighten, a light bulb practically appears above his head.  
“I know! How about we have a study session? We could all study together. I know that we’ll all need it and you can even borrow my notes. Plus, if she’s still here, you can meet our other friend too.”

I nod. “Yukiko, right? That actually sounds like a great idea. I’m going to need all the help I can get if I’m going to pass these exams.”

“I’ll text the others,” he says, pulling out his phone. “Don’t forget that they post our results up for everyone to see.” He closes his phone and begins to walk away.

My mouth opens in shock. “Wait, what?! You can’t be serious?!” I run to catch up to him as he walks through the second floor corridor. “Please tell me that you’re joking.”

“I wish,” he replies. “King Moron announced it himself.”

“Of course he did,” I grumble. “He probably took great joy in announcing it too(!)” *Sigh* “Lead the way then,” I say, as we continue to our destination; the library.


	5. Socialising at Junes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> New chapter update for you here. Part of this chapter has been used from the game, although only a small section of it (from the day that the Justice Social Link begins).  
> Note: I do not own any of the content from the Persona series, only any OCs I create.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the latest installment of Inaba's New Light.

Chapter 5 – 2nd May 2011, late afternoon

 

It appeared that Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko were all free to attend the library study session. According to Yukiko, Yosuke and Chie usually scored average at best, whereas she’s usually one of the highest in our year (Chie had interjected at this point, making the girl blush and stammer, protesting modestly that she only scored high marks occasionally).

 _Hmm, seems like Yu has competition this year_ , I chuckle silently. From previous tests, he usually scores the highest in the year. I don’t do too badly in comparison, usually ranking in the top 10, or even top 5 on rare occasions.

After meeting Yukiko at the library, both herself and Yu lent me their notes from all of the lectures I’ve missed, focusing on what was necessary to know about the upcoming exam. From all of the hard work that most of us put in (with the exception of Yosuke and Chie, who would constantly get distracted), we headed to Junes for some drinks, the rain stopping long enough for us to head there.

“I can’t believe how much studying we’ve done,” Chie groaned, resting her head on the plastic white table, her glass of melon soda resting just inches away from her head.

“Well, some of us were studying,” Yosuke glared at her, drinking a mouthful of an energy drink.

“That ‘some’ doesn’t include you, Yosuke-kun. You were just as bad as Chie-chan,” I tease, lifting up a Styrofoam cup of hot chocolate to my lips, savouring the warmth of my drink.

“She’s got you there, Yosuke,” Yu smiles, grabbing his unopened can of orange smash and slowly pulling the tab open, making a *pop* sound occur.

“Shut up,” Yosuke mumbles, momentarily looking away before staring at me. “How can you be drinking hot chocolate? It’s May, for crying out loud!”

I shrug, before taking another sip. “What can I say? I like to stay warm,” I reply, placing the cup on the table. “I’m not a big fan of the cold. Besides, I’m rewarding myself for attempting to catch up with the lectures I’ve missed,” I smile, feeling positive.

“You’re definitely off to a good start, Kari-chan,” Yukiko says enthusiastically, a glass of iced tea resting nearby. “Let me know if you need any more help.”

I smile in return. “Thanks, Yukiko-chan.”

“At least we’ve all done some studying now,” says Chie. “With no school for the next few days, we don’t have to listen to King Moron for a little while.”

“It almost seems pointless that I went to school today,” I joke.

“And now you’re stuck with us sorry lot,” replies Yosuke. “With a week left until exams, and a month’s worth of lectures to cram.”

“Hey, it’s not all doom and gloom,” I say to him. “Even though I have the teacher from hell, at least I have you guys as my friends, and that means more to me than you know,”

Sheepish grins emerge from the guys, with the girls smiling at me.

_It seems as though Yu is right yet again; I think I’m going to like it here._

 

3rd May 2011, morning

 

According to Yu, today is Constitutional Day, so we have the day off from school. I look outside my bedroom window; sunny weather graces the skies.

 _Perfect weather for exploring. Too bad I have to study,_ I frown.

A few seconds pass by.

_Screw it, I’ll study later._

I change into a purple v-neck, long sleeved top, denim shorts, black leggings and black ankle boots. I contemplate on whether to tie my hair back, instead deciding to leave it down, brushing my (mostly) straight hair, waves towards the ends.

A text comes through on my phone. Picking it up, I notice that it’s from Yu.

‘Hey, we’re all at Junes. Nanako is here too. Head over if you have some free time.’

I look at the clock; 11:30.

_I have time for a few hours of fun before studying._

I quickly apply some light makeup, grab my purple headphones (placing my cobalt blue Ipod in my short’s front right pocket), grabbing my jacket and bag, and leave the Dojima residence, humming along to one of the songs playing known as ‘Soul Phrase’.

 

*~*Inaba’s New Light*~*

 

As I approach the outdoor seating area at Junes, I see Yu, Nanako and the others sitting around one of the tables. It appears that Yosuke and Chie are arguing about who would be the better cook between the two of them.

 _Sound travels well around here._ I glance around. _There’s only a few people around here. It’s not like anyone cares about a bunch of high schoolers bickering. Besides, it’s not like their conversation is note-worthy gossip._

Observing from afar, I manage to listen in on the group conversation.

“What makes you think I can’t cook!?” exclaims Chie, annoyance evident on her face. “Let’s have a cook-off and see for ourselves!”

“My, my, doth the lady protest too much?” Yosuke replies sarcastically. “And hey, I never said I cooked.” He shrugs, blood orange headphones similar to my own moving slightly on his white jacket, the collar’s fur rubbing against his neck. “But,” he continues “I have this weird feeling… Like I’d win anyway…”

“Ahaha, I can understand that,” Yukiko laughs, her all red outfit a stark contrast to her long ebony hair and ivory skin.

_She’s like a modern day Snow White._

Chie looks shocked at her best friend’s statement. “What the – Yukiko!?”

I start to edge closer to their table, but suddenly stop when I hear Yosuke say the one thing that I wished that I could have stopped him from saying.

“I bet we’ll make something that ranks up there with your mum’s cooking, Nanako-chan!” Yosuke says grinning, unknown to the meaning behind his words.

Nanako glances down at her hands. “I don’t have a mum. She died in an accident.”

Shock is evident on the three friend’s faces. Yu remains quiet and emotionless; this isn’t new information for him. I had only found out recently, just before arriving in Inaba when I had had one last conversation with Yu. I avoided talking about this during the car ride with Dojima, not wanting to make the man suffer when he was already doing so much for us.

“I-I see… Um…” Yosuke panics, obviously at a loss for words. ”Sorry, I didn’t know…” He appears crestfallen, wishing that he could take back what he had said.

Nanako shakes her head. “It’s okay,” she says, smiling at the boy. “Even if I don’t have a mum, I have Dad with me.” She blushes before continuing. “…And now I have a brother and now a sister, too. And I’m having a lot of fun today! I love Junes!”

I blush at hearing her words. _A sister, huh? It’s been a long time since I’ve been called that. Or, has it?_ I frown to myself. _Why do I feel like I’m forgetting something?_

I shake my head, bringing myself back to the current situation.

“…we should hang out more often,” Yukiko says, smiling.

_Perhaps I should finally show myself; it doesn’t feel right to be eavesdropping._

I walk towards the table. “Hey guys. Sorry I’m late.”

Chie smiles at me. “No worries. You didn’t miss much.”

“Y-Yeah, I was just about to ask Nanako-chan if she’d like a drink,” said Yosuke, trying to avoid the recent awkward conversation being brought up. “Let’s go get a soda!”

“Okay,” replies Nanako, getting up from her chair.

“I’ll come too,” I say, following the pair.

We walk over to one of the vending machines near to an entrance that leads back into Junes. Yosuke reaches for his wallet.

“So, a soda for Nanako-chan,” he muses, counting his money. “Do you want anything?” he asks me.

“Hmm, I’ll have the same as Nanako,” I reply, smiling at the girl. “Oh, could you check if any of the others would like a drink?”

“Okay,” she replies, before walking away.

“Hey, why did you send Nanako-chan away?” Yosuke questions me.

“Well, I figured that if the ‘Prince of Junes’ could afford to pay for drinks for the two of us, then I’m sure that he could splurge for the others too,” I reply, teasingly.

“Don’t call me that!” Yosuke exclaims, a light blush appearing on his cheeks.

I laugh. “I’m just teasing you.” I hesitate for a moment. “I heard you guys talking about a cooking competition,” I say to him quietly, leaving the rest unsaid.

He stops. “Oh, you heard that, huh?” He sighs, eyes downcast. “I’m sorry about that. If I’d known about Nanako-chan-“

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” I interject. “Nanako wasn’t upset by your comment. All I wanted to say was thank you for understanding and for looking after Nanako. Even though I’ve only known her for a few days, it means a lot to me that she’s happy…” I trail off, my voice ending in a whisper.

Yosuke smiles at me. “You know, you’re kinda cute when you act like that.”

“Wha-hey!” I blurted out, feeling all flustered. “It’s not funny, Yosuke-kun,” I whine, when I see him laughing.

“A little something called ‘payback’,” he replies, smirking at me.

I scowl at him. _Damnit, he played me at my own game!_

“Now then,” said Yosuke, a smile still on his face. “Shall we get some drinks?”


	6. Golden Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, new update for you all.  
> It's currently exam season here (much like the current point in the story), so I'm taking a break from them to upload a new chapter. Hope you all enjoy.  
> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and kudos the story. It means a lot that people like my story.  
> Now, let the adventure continue...

Chapter 6 – 4th May 2011, morning

 

After a fun day out at Junes yesterday, I had spent the evening holed up in my room, studying for the upcoming tests at my desk. Today will no doubt be any different.

According to Yu, today is Nature Day, another day signifying that it's Golden Week. I'll study for the day and head out later.

I rummage around my desk for my notes and grab my books from my bag, then proceed to get some note paper and stationary from a drawer in the desk. _This is going to be a long day._  


 

Late afternoon

 _Finally!_ I lean back in my chair and close my eyes, a smile on my face. _I actually feel like I stand a chance with these exams._ I open my eyes and reach forward to grab my mobile phone off the desk. Flipping open the top, I glance at the clock in the corner; 4:47pm.

_Definitely time for a break. But what to do?_

Light filters in from the room, amber hues painting the room.

_I guess there's still some time to explore and take photos of Inaba before it gets dark._

I stand up and grab my bag, placing my camera inside. As I leave my room, I grab a black jacket and my freshly cut front door key, before venturing downstairs. After a brief explanation of my destination to Yu and Nanako, I venture outside, leaving my new home behind.

 

*~*Inaba’s New Light*~*

 

 _So this is the Samegawa flood plain._ I gaze at my surroundings. Like Yu had mentioned to me a few days ago, the area was almost empty, save for a few people. An old man stands in the corner with some fishing equipment. _That must be the man that Yu had told me about, his “old fishin' buddy"._

Light sparkles onto the water as I remove my camera from my bag and begin to take photos of the surrounding area. A few birds fly high in the sky, their reflections painting shadows on the water's waves.

_It's so peaceful here. Just what I need after a long day of studying._

I'm so focused on taking photos of the area and making adjustments to the camera's settings that I almost drop my camera when I'm tapped on the shoulder by a man with black hair.

_Thank goodness for camera straps._

“Excuse me, miss. Is this yours?” he asks me, showing me a familiar looking purse. I blink, momentarily confused, before I reach into my bag near my feet.

 _When did I lose that?_ I ponder, then proceed to realise that I haven't yet replied to the man's question. Plus, he was still holding my purse with one hand, the other rubbing the back of his head nervously.

“I didn't realise that I had lost it, thank you,” I smile at the man, as he passes it to me. “Not everyone would return it, you know.”

“I know,” he replies. “You should be more careful with it from now on. It's lucky for you that it was a detective that found it and not someone else.”

“A detective, huh…” I trail off. _Well, he seems old enough to be one, although he's probably only in his mid-twenties._ “Wait a second! Do you know a man called Dojima?” I ask him. It's a long shot, but it's a small town, so I'm sure he must have heard his name before.

The man winces slightly at the question, his dark grey eyes looking nervous. “Uh, yeah. Actually, he's my partner.” His brows furrow in thought. “I haven't seen you around here before. Could it be that you're his niece?”

I nod, smiling brightly in acknowledgement. “Yeah, I'm Kari Yuki. Dojima is my uncle.”

“Really? I never would have guessed,” he replied, dark grey eyes studying my appearance. “Someone like you doesn't look like you should be related to him… Uh, wait! I didn't mean anything by that!” He exclaims when I appear confused by his statement, his words shattering the river's illusion of a serene atmosphere.

I laugh. “Don't worry about it…um…” I trail off, seeing as I don't know his name.

“Oh right, you don't know my name yet. Sorry about that,” he laughs awkwardly. “My name is Tohru Adachi. Nice to meet you, Yuki-san.” He extends his hand towards me.

“It's nice to meet you too, Adachi-san,” I reply, taking his extended hand to shake it.

Adachi withdraws his hand after shaking mine and moves his black blazer to check his watch (also black), which contrasts against his pale skin. “Is that the time!? I'd better head back before Dojima-san has another reason to shout at me.” He starts to jog towards the steps. “Nice meeting you,” he shouts back at me, before he runs up the steps.

I wave back, despite the fact that he wouldn't see me. “Bye, Adachi-san,” I call to him. He quickly disappears from sight.

 _I suppose I should head home too_ , I conclude, after checking the time on my phone. Placing my camera back in my bag, I double check that I have all of my belongings, before walking back to the Dojima residence.

 

5th May 2011, morning

 

Another day off school today.

 _Thank you, Golden Week_ , I silently pray, grateful that I can spend this time catching up with my lectures. I remember Yu saying that today is Child's Day.

 _I guess I'd better study today_ , I muse, grabbing yesterday's notes from a small pile on my desk and some blank lined paper. _Time to make some more notes_.

…

Afternoon

After making myself a quick lunch, I hear my phone ring. Grabbing it off the kitchen table, I looked at the caller ID: Unknown.

 _Great, who could this be?_ I sigh, before flipping open the mobile's top.

“Hello?” I say to the unknown person.

“Kari? Is that you?” asks a familiar voice.

“Yosuke-kun? How did you get my number?” _I certainly don`t remember giving it to you._

“Uh, Yu gave it to me…” he replied nervously. “I wouldn't ask if it wasn't an emergency, but is there any chance that you could help out today? Of course, I'll help you with  
anything and you'll be paid for your time…” he says, rushing his words.

I glance at the clock in the living room; almost 1:30. _I guess I could try it. Plus, he also said that I'd be getting paid._

“Sure, I'll help you,” I reply. “I'll be there in 20 minutes, Yosuke-kun.”

“Thanks so much, Kari,” I hear him reply, picturing him smiling. “I owe you one.”

I laugh. “Okay, Yosuke-kun. I'll see you soon.” I was about to close my phone, when I hear Yosuke speak again. “Do you mind repeating that, Yosuke-kun?”

“I, uh…said that you don't need to add the honorific…” he replies, trailing off.

I smile. “Okay, I will see you soon, Yosuke.” I close my phone, a warm feeling developing in my chest. I close my eyes, cradling the phone. _Yosuke, what have you done to me?_


	7. Prince of Junes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter update is here. I'm so sorry for taking so long updating, I won't bore you with the details. A little bit of the script from P4 is in this chapter, but most of it is new information. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 7 – 5th May 2011, evening

 

After rescuing Yosuke from Junes' short-staffed predicament, I got changed out of my loaned uniform. Upon leaving the changing facilities, I notice Yosuke standing by the door, leaning on the wall behind him.

“Hey,” I greeted, smiling at the music-loving boy. Yosuke was no longer wearing his work clothes, but dressed in his usual attire of an orange top, long-sleeved white jacket, khaki trousers, brown lace-up boots and his trade-mark blood orange headphones, which rested around his neck. “Were you waiting for me?”

“Yeah, I wanted to talk to you before you left,” he replied, and began to walk away from the changing rooms.

I walked alongside him. “Oh? About what?”

We passed through the entrance doors of Junes, hearing them slide closed behind us. It appeared that Yosuke was walking you home.

“It's about today, when you helped out at Junes.”

“Oh?” I replied, feigning nonchalance. “Did I do something wrong?” Panic begins to show in my voice. “I tried to do everything you told me to, and I know that I don't have much experience, but-“

“Kari, stop!” Yosuke exclaimed. “You didn't do anything wrong.” He stopped walking and faced me. “The truth is, is that you really helped out today. I even spoke to my dad while you were getting changed and don't tell anyone just yet, but he's considering offering you a job.”

“Wait, what? Really?” I asked, staring up at him. Whilst I'm taller than both Chie and Yukiko (I'd guess my height to be around 5'6”), I still have to look up to him slightly when speaking to him. Like Yu, Yosuke is quite tall, although he is slightly shorter than him.

“Yes, really,” he replied, laughing slightly. “Some of the other workers are slacking off, so we need someone to help cover their hours. Just help out when you can.”

*Squeal* “Thank you so much!” I exclaim, ecstatically. I hug Yosuke, only realising part way through what I had done. I let him go, feeling my cheeks flush bright red. “Um, sorry about that. Pretend that never happened, okay?” I start walking again, increasing speed this time.

“Oh, uh, don't worry about it,” he mumbles, a faint blush colouring his cheeks. He rubs his head sheepishly as we walk back to the Dojima residence. An awkward silence fills the air.

“So… do you walk all your co-workers home, or am I the lucky one?” I say, attempting to lighten the mood.

It seems to work, as Yosuke smirks at me. “You're the lucky one today, having your very own escort. To be honest, I wouldn't want you to be walking around on your own at this time of day, what with everything that's happened lately,” he finishes quietly. “Plus, I wouldn't want Yu or Dojima-san worrying about you,” he quickly adds.

I nod in agreement. “I guess you're right. It's better to be safe than sorry.”

We reach the end of the lane where the Dojima residence is located. I stop walking and face Yosuke. “Thank you for walking me home. It was very kind of you to go out of your way to do so. I'll see you tomorrow, Yosuke-kun.” I smile at the boy and begin to walk away.

“Kari,” Yosuke calls out to me.

I turn back to face him, taking a few steps back towards him. “Yes?”

“I did tell you to drop the honorific earlier, didn't I?” Yosuke says to me. He notices a look of confusion on my face, as he continues. “Yu told me that the pair of you have spent a lot of time abroad, so you can call me just 'Yosuke' if it makes things easier for you. I'm pretty sure that Chie and Yukiko-san have been told too, so I don't think they'd mind either.”

I blink in surprise. “Well, you are right there; we did spend a lot of time when we were younger living outside of Japan. It does certainly make things easier, but I honestly don't mind using honorifics. Although, I've noticed that you've already dropped the honorific with me. Didn't realise you were that comfortable around me,” I tease.

“S-Shut up!” he replies, a blush once again powdering his cheeks. He sighs. “Man, you really are a tease. At least it livens things up around here.”

I laugh in response. “I think we're going to get on just fine.” I smile at Yosuke, before noticing that the sun had almost finished setting. _Is it that late already?_ “Anyway, I had best let you head back. I don't want your parents to worry. I'll see you tomorrow, 'just Yosuke'.”

“Haha, very funny(!)” he shouts to me as I walk away.

 

*~*Inaba’s New Light*~*

 

“I'm home!” I call out to the house after entering, closing the front door behind me. Yu and Nanako are sat at the living room table, watching the news.

“Welcome back,” they say to me in unison.

I smile at the pair and walk over to where they're sitting, seating myself next to Yu. “Care to explain how I got roped into helping out at Junes today?” I whispered to Yu.

“You wanted to make some money, right? What's wrong with that?” he whispered back, trying to act innocent.

“'What's wrong with that' is that you gave Yosuke my number!” I replied, blushing slightly. A thought popped into my head. “Wait a minute: Why didn't you help out today instead of me?”

Yu shrugged. “I was spending time with a fox today,” he replied nonchalantly, like it was a normal thing to do.

“A fox? Seriously?” I deadpan. “You couldn't have thought of a better excuse-“

“I'm home,” calls a voice from the hallway, as he closes the door behind him. Nanako runs over to greet him.

“This isn't over,” I say quietly to Yu.

Dojima and Nanako walk into the living room, Dojima carrying a Junes bag.

_He must have gone in after I finished work._

“Nanako…I'm sorry I broke my promise again…” Dojima starts, looking disappointed in himself.

Nanako smiles at her dad. “Oh, um, my big bro, big sis and their friends played with me instead.”

Dojima turns to face us. “I see… thanks,” he says, half-smiling at us. We smile and nod in return.

Nanako finally notices what her dad has next to him. “Oh, that's a Junes bag! What's in it?”

Dojima laughs at his daughter's reaction. “Haha, good eye. Well, today is Children's Day… So I brought you a present.” He reaches into the bag and hands Nanako a small item of clothing.

“Yaaaaay!” she cheers, then proceeds to open up the item. “Oooh, a t-shirt.” She holds it up to us; a white top with orange sleeves. An orange design of a cartoon duck-billed platypus rests in the centre.

Dojima smiles. “Haha, it took me a while to decide what to get you. You like it?”

“Oh wow, there's a picture on the front! That's so funny! Ahaha, yay!” she cheered.

“I got you two something as well,” Dojima said, reaching into the bag. “Not that you're still children or anything, but fair's fair,” he quickly finishes. He hands us both an item; Yu got some swimming trunks, whilst I received a Junes gift card.

“You'll likely be needing some swimwear with summer approaching,” Dojima spoke. He faced me. “I wasn't sure what you liked. There were so many designs and variations and…” he trailed off, mumbling, his cheeks faintly coloured red.

“I understand, uncle, don't worry,” I reply, smiling at the older man. “Thank you for this. I really appreciate it.” I walk over to Dojima and hug him, making his blush worsen.

“Y-Yeah, don't mention it,” he stammered, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well then… let's eat.”

 

*~*Inaba’s New Light*~*

 

After dinner, I helped tidy up the kitchen and then headed upstairs to study for an hour before bed.

_What a day. With that gift card and possible staff discount from Junes, it shouldn't cost me too much to get a great swimsuit._

Once an hour had passed, I walked across the room to turn off the lights, then headed over to the futon. Pulling back the covers, I positioned myself comfortably before closing my eyes.

_Damn it, Yosuke! You never paid me for today!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tend to stray off character a bit at times, so I hope Yosuke wasn't a bit OOC in this chapter (apologies if you thought so). See you guys soon with the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, time for a new chapter update. Hope you are all doing well. I apologise for taking so long to update, as always, time goes by too quickly.  
> Anyway, here's the latest chapter installment and I shall try to update sooner in the future, although I am moving house in a few weeks, so there may be a delay once again. Enjoy!

Chapter 8 – 6th May 2011, afternoon

 

_Oh, how I wish the holidays were longer. Sadly, Golden Week is over now._

After a day of lectures, I contemplate on how to spend the afternoon.

_Yu and the others seem to be deep in conversation and I need a break from studying for a few hours. I'm not working today, but I could still go to Junes. I might even be able to find some great summer clothes! But,_ I glance over at the group. _I need to talk to Yosuke. He still owes me money, and I won't let him forget it!_

“Is there something wrong, Kari-chan?” asks Yukiko, when she notices me staring at the group.

“Um…” _I guess it isn't urgent_. “No, it's nothing,” I reply to Yukiko, flashing a small smile at her.

“Oh, okay. Anyway, I should start heading home,” said Yukiko, grabbing her bag from beside her chair. “See you tomorrow,” she says to the others.

“I was planning on heading off too. Mind if I walk with you?” I ask the girl, who smiles and replies with a simple “sure”.

We walk through the corridors and main entrance doors of the school, listening to other students talk about their afternoon plans. Passing through the school gates, Yukiko attempts to start a conversation with me. “So… how are you finding Inaba? I know it doesn't have much to offer compared to cities…”

I shook my head. “Being in the city was convenient for the availability of shops, as well as them usually staying open longer than those in towns. But,” I say, as we continue to walk farther away from the school. “I like it here. It's so peaceful at night. You'd never be able to see the stars in the city.” I smile, recalling one of my first nights in Inaba, watching the stars, which were the only forms of light that night.

“Yeah, I've heard about that.” Yukiko nods in agreement. “Although, I've never lived anywhere other than here. I'm actually a little jealous that yourself and Yu-kun have been able to live in so many different places.”

“Yeah, I guess it's been kind of an adventure,” I murmur, thoughtfully. “But we've never really had a chance to settle down anywhere and make friends, before we'd have to move and start all over again.” I glance at Yukiko, seeing a thoughtful look on her face. _Perhaps I've said too much._

“Although,” I start again, “things are different now. I haven't seen Yu this happy for a long time. He was always quiet and distant when we were younger. He figured that there was no point in making friends, when we'd be moving again only a few months afterwards. All that has changed now, though.” I smile at Yukiko. “He spends a lot of his time with the three of you and when he isn't with you, more often than not, he's talking about his day with at least one of you. You may not realise it, but he feels free and happy to be able to express himself the way any normal 17 year old should be able to. And it makes me happy, seeing him this way. So, thank you.”

A blush appears on Yukiko's face, a dusky pink powdering her cheeks. “I didn't think that we had done anything special that would have an impact on him. To be honest, it's a little surprising hearing all that you've said; your brother seems like the kind of guy that people are naturally drawn to. It must be difficult, more than I've realised, how you've never been able to settle and open up to people.” She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her mobile phone. “Let's swap numbers. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be happy to help you out.”

I recite my number to her, before receiving a text from Yukiko. Saving her number onto my phone, I quickly check the time. _Perhaps if Nanako is home, we can head to Junes together?_

“Anyway, I need to get going,” says Yukiko, putting her phone away. “See you tomorrow, Kari-chan.”

I smile at the girl. “Take care.”

 

*~*Inaba’s New Light*~*

 

“I'm home,” I call out to the Dojima residence, pushing the front door closed behind me. “Nanako, are you here?”

The little girl in question walked down the stairs. “Welcome back.”

“Hey, Nanako,” I greet the girl with a smile. “If you're not busy, do you want to go to Junes with me?”

“Really?” the girl gasped. “I can come too?”

“Of course you can,” I reply. “I'll need your help deciding what to cook for dinner tonight. Would you like that?”

She nods her head vigorously. “Yay, I get to go to Junes!” she squeals excitedly.

“Okay, I'll quickly go and get changed. Then, we can go.”

Ten minutes later, the two of us leave the Dojima residence (making sure to lock up behind us) and head to Junes. On the way there, Nanako talks about her school and her friends.

“…and then, we went to the park. Miwa-chan's mum bought us ice cream; it was yummy,” she says, beaming at me.

_She's so cute!_ I smile back at the pink loving girl.

“Oh, but don't tell dad. He says that ice cream is bad for me,” she continues, a little frown on her face.

I chuckle. “I won't, don't worry.” _He's hardly one to talk. Yu's told me that uncle Dojima tends to drink a lot…_

“We're at Junes!” Nanako cheered, snapping my attention back to her “Every day's great at your Junes.”

“It certainly is,” I reply. We walk through the automatic doors at the entrance and take the lift to the grocery department. “What would you like for dinner, Nanako?”

“Hmm, omurice please,” she asks sweetly, staring at me with big eyes.

“Okay,” I reply, smiling at the girl. I pick up a basket near to the grocery department's entrance doors. We walk down the food aisles, where I list some of the ingredients to Nanako, who helps me find the items.

Twenty minutes later, I paid for the ingredients and Nanako and I proceed to walk home, the former talking happily about her day and her excitement for dinner.

 

*~*Inaba’s New Light*~*

 

“I can't believe you cooked dinner, Kari,” said Yu. The four of us had just finished dinner: Nanako was watching TV, Dojima reading a newspaper at the table and I was helping Yu with the washing up. “You've definitely improved since I last tried your cooking.”

I stick my tongue out at him. “Hey, I was never a bad cook. I was just limited with what I could cook. Besides,” I say, placing the freshly dried plate in one of the cupboards “I didn't hear you complaining. I bet that you would have even had seconds if I had made more.”

“You might be right there,” he replies with a smile. We laugh in unison. “Although, you might want to keep your cooking talents on the down low,” he warns. “If the others hear that you can cook as good as me, they'll be asking you to cook for them every day if they have things their way.”

“Hmm, good idea,” I say, nodding in agreement. I place the tea towel on the rail near the sink, where Yu dries his hands now that the dishes have been washed. We walk into the living room and seat ourselves by Nanako, staying there until it's time for bed. I wish the two men goodnight, Nanako having gone to bed earlier in the night, and head upstairs to my room.

 

7th May 2011, afternoon

 

_Rain again, huh?_ I stare at the window, miserably. _Perhaps it's fate's way of telling me that I need to study._

It had been raining for the entire day, the teachers voices drowned out from the constant downpour of heavy rain. Unfortunately, the weather hadn't changed at all for the entire day, so we even had to eat inside at lunchtime.

_Maybe I should see if anyone else wants to study with me?_

I gaze around the classroom, noticing that Yu and Yosuke were talking to each other. Chie was sat at her desk and there was no sign of Yukiko. _Maybe she was called to help out at the inn? I'll ask Chie if she wants to study._

I approach Chie. “Hey, Chie. If you're free, do you want to study together?”

“Yeah, okay,” she replies. “I probably should study. Perhaps you could tutor me?” she says, half-jokingly.

“Haha, maybe in the future, when I'm more likely to know these things,” I chuckle.

“I'll hold you to it,” she says with a smirk. “Alright! Let's head for the library!”

 

*~*Inaba’s New Light*~*

 

After a few hours of studying, me and Chie huddle under my umbrella on the way to our respective homes.

“Thanks for sharing your umbrella with me,” Chie says, huddled close to me. “Can't believe that mine broke today of all days.”

“It's fine, don't worry about it,” I reply, attempting to keep the umbrella steady under the barrage of heavy raindrops. “I wouldn't let you walk the whole way without one. You'd get sick.”

“You sound like my mum. She'd be saying the exact same thing. You know what mum's are like – uh, um, forget I said that!” she exclaimed, panic on her face.

I shake my head, the umbrella moving slightly from the momentarily shakiness. “Don't feel like you can't talk about things like that around me. Even though my birth parents aren't alive, I still have my adopted ones.” _Even if 80% of the time, it's just me and Yu taking care of each other in their absence._

I don't voice these thoughts aloud, not wanting to make Chie have another reason to feel sorry for me.

“Oh, I guess you're right,” she replied, looking relieved.

We made small talk until we reached a fork in the road.

“My house is just a few minutes away from here,” Chie says, pointing down one of the pathways. “I'll just make a run for it. Thanks for sharing your umbrella with me.”

I smile. “No problem. See you on Monday, Chie.”

She nods in reply and grabs her school bag, positioning it over her head, before dashing through the rain, quickly making her way out of my line of sight.

I turn away and walk down the other road, making a mental note to heat up a hot water bottle for tonight in preparation for a cold night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day to you all. It's time for a chapter update and the introduction of a new character for you all; Yosuke's dad (bonus points if you figure out why he has been given the name I've provided).  
> The next few updates will be rather slow, as life is very hectic right now, so I apologise in advance for any late updates.  
> I hope you enjoy the newest installment and let me know your thoughts.

Chapter 9 - 8th May 2011, morning

 

_Last day before exams; last time to study._

After waking up late in the morning (who deprives themselves of a lie in on their only day off in the week?), I get out my notes and necessary stationary for studying, seating myself at my desk with a glass of orange juice. Reading the notes at a steady pace, it feels as though the information has finally sunk in, thanks to multiple study sessions and the notes that Yu and Yukiko had provided from earlier sessions.

Once early afternoon approached, I turned my phone off silent mode and checked for messages.

'Hey, dad was wondering if you could help out for a few hours this afternoon' - Yosuke.

_Oops, should have checked sooner. Hmm, let's do it. I'll do some more studying later._

I sent a reply to Yosuke, telling him to give me 30 minutes. I made a quick sandwich downstairs and headed out, accompanied by my jacket and bag.

 

*~*Inaba’s New Light*~*

 

"Hey Kari, thanks so much for coming," said Yosuke with a smile on his face. "Before you start, I'd like to introduce you to my dad." He gestured to the man standing next to him.

He was about the same height as Yosuke, if not slightly taller. His hair was darker than his russet-haired son, with a few grey hairs littered on his head. Eyes that match Yosuke's in colour and warmth stare into my hazel ones as he extends his right arm to shake my hand, his pale blue shirt slightly creased on the arms. "Hello, Yuki. My name is Luka Hanamura, nice to finally meet you."

I shake his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Hanamura-san."

He laughs. "You can relax. I may be your boss, but I don't bite. Not like my son."

"Da-ad!" Yosuke huffs, cheeks flushed from embarrassment. "Come on, Kari. I'll show you what you need to do." He walks off before I can reply.

I turn back to Hanamura. "It was great to meet you."

"You too," he replies. "Drop by my office later and I'll sort out a contract for you. Oh, and don't worry about Yosuke. He may joke around, but when it comes to his friends, he's very protective of them. He'll look after you."

I nod in agreement, a small smile on my face. "I know he will," I murmur in reply, my cheeks warming at the thought.

He smiles knowingly, eyes softening, before replying. "Better hurry after him. He's fast when he wants to be. I'll see you later, Yuki-san."

 

*~*Inaba’s New Light*~*

 

After 5 hours of stacking shelves, stock rotation and price changing specific items, Yosuke notified me that my shift had ended. With Junes being fairly empty, save for late shoppers and employees, I maneuvered effortlessly to the changing facilities to change out of my temporary uniform. Once changed, I made my way to Hanamura's office, whose door was open slightly to help ventilate the room.

I knock gently on the door, then push it open when met with "come in" as a reply.

"Ah, Yuki," said Hanamura, looking up from some paperwork. A pair of horn rimmed glasses rest just under his eyes, indicating that they had slid down his face from the abrupt movement of his head. "Please, take a seat." He gestures to a dark green chair opposite to his side of the mahogany desk, the chair looking fairly new and sleek, its stuffing hidden away by the faux leather. "How are you finding it working here? It isn't too tiring for you, is it?"

I shake my head. "No sir, I like it here. Yosuke has explained to me how to do the different tasks and has even offered to help me out on certain occasions."

Hanamura either didn't notice that I had dropped the honorific with Yosuke's name or he simply ignored it, but he nodded at my statement. "I see. I'm glad to hear it. Now, I've gone ahead and drawn up a contract for you," he says, opening his desk's top drawer and pulls out some papers, handing them to me. "You don't have to read them here; take them home with you to read in your own time. For now, all you need to know is that I've put you down for a zero-hour contract. Do you know what that is?"

I nod. "It's where you aren't required to work a minimum amount of hours in a week that other contracts request, right?"

"Correct. We offer these to some of our student workers, so that the shifts shouldn't get in the way of your studies. Only work when you have enough free time to do so." He removes his reading glasses, setting them down on the desk. "How does that sound to you?"

"Perfect, thank you," I reply, smiling at the man. I place the contract in my bag, taking care not to bend it. "When would you like it back?"

"Well, I've heard that you have exams next week, so preferably the week after by the latest. If you have any questions, either speak to Yosuke or feel free to drop by." Hanamura stands up and walks over to the door; I follow suit. "I'm sure Yosuke will walk you home again. Take care on your travels," he says, eyes bright.

 _Is that a wink?_ I notice the slightest of movements from his right eye. _I see where Yosuke gets his cheeky nature from._

"Will do. See you soon, Hanamura-san," I say, before bidding him farewell. He closes the office door behind me, the soft 'click' the only sound in the quiet hallway.

I follow the pathway down the corridor and round the corner, back to where staff changing facilities are located. Yosuke leans on the wall next to the doors, earphones blaring music to his ears, right foot tapping in beat to the tune.

 _I wonder if I look like that too,_ I wonder, thinking back to memories in my previous schools, purple headphones that had been unsuccessfully confiscated playing tunes that the outside world were oblivious to.

"Hey," I greet Yosuke after approaching him. "Shall we go?"

He takes his headphones off and rests them around his neck, music still playing. "Sure, let's go."

We talk about work and school, filling the time with anecdotes of our time at previous schools, mainly about Yosuke's past. Before long, we reach the end of the road where the Dojima residence resides.

"Thank you for walking me home, Yosuke," I say to the auburn-haired male. "Any plans for tonight?"

"I gotta enjoy my last night of freedom," he replies. "Probably play video games or something."

"You know, you could try and do some last minute studying," I say with a smirk.

"Er, no. I'd rather hit my head against the wall," he replies bluntly.

"Now that, I would pay to see." I laugh. "Try not to lose too many brain cells; you'll need them if you want to pass. Oh, before I forget, you owe me money from helping out last time. And for today too."

"You sound like Chie," Yosuke sighs. "I'll talk to my dad, see if it can be added on to your paycheck. Now that you're a Junes slave, you'll have to wait to be paid."

"Oh," I murmur in disappointment. Clothes shopping will just have to wait.

"And so the princess pouts," Yosuke says with a smirk.

"I was not pouting!" I exclaim, cheeks flushing. _Wait a second..._ "Did you just call me 'princess'?"

"It suits you." Yosuke winks at me. "Shall I escort you to the door, m'lady?" he says in a fake posh English accent, posture straightened and right arm extended towards me.

"Why certainly, Prince of Junes," I reply, my accent changing only slightly to make me sound posh. I laugh at his reaction, which no doubt mirrored my earlier one. "Well, the princess cannot be escorted by a commoner. Let us be on our way, Prince of Junes." I place my hand on his extended arm.

"Stop calling me that," Yosuke grumbled, reluctant to move.

"Never," I say with a smile. I gently pull his arm that rests under my hand. "Didn't you say that you'd escort me?"

Yosuke nods hesitantly in reply, the gears working hard in his head trying to process the situation. Unsure how to proceed, he remains quiet.

"Then, let us be on our way."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I've finally gotten around to uploading the newest chapter. We've reached chapter 10 now, yay! :)  
> Some of you may have realised that I've uploaded a new story, which I hope you've enjoyed. For those of you who want to read it, it's called 'Carmine Eyes and Carefree Smiles', which is a one-shot focusing mainly on Minako and Koromaru from Persona 3, with other characters from the game added to the story.  
> Enough rambling, I hope you like the newest chapter and thank you to everyone who has read the story so far.
> 
> Note; For the purpose of the story, I've skipped ahead a few days, due to it being exam season and the game doesn't really spend much time on these days. The beginning of the chapter uses part of the game's scenes, but have been changed to fit the story.

Chapter 10 - 12th May 2011, afternoon

 

"It's finally over," Yosuke exclaims, in what sounds like a mock sobbing tone. Although, considering the amount of times I had seen the man next to me having his head down on the desk, lightly snoring, I wouldn't be surprised if he was crying internally.

Today was the last day of exams, of which we had finished about 20 minutes ago. The air was abuzz from excited and relieved students who no longer had to think about exams. Chie and Yukiko were discussing about what they had answered in their exams.

 _Chie looks down,_ I thought, taking note of her glum expression. _I'm guessing that none of her answers matched Yukiko's._

Turning her attention to the rest of the group, Chie decides to ask us what answers we gave to some of the questions. "What did you choose for the tallest mountain in the solar system?" she questions Yu.

"Olympus Mons," he replied.

"Oh, seriously!?" Chie exclaimed, appearing shocked by his answer. "I chose the wrong one..." She hangs her head down in shame.

"Oh, I put that one too," Yukiko said with a smile.

"Me too!" I chimed in. I remembered that question from the notes that Yu and Yukiko had lent me.

"Whoa, both of you!? Then it's probably the right answer..." Yosuke exclaimed, shaking his head dejectedly. He sighed. "Boy, I can't wait for our grades to be posted out in the hall where everyone can see 'em. Geez..."

 _Maybe I should try and help Chie and Yosuke with studying next time. I'm sure they'd both do better if they put some effort into it._ I frowned. _Although, everyone learns at a different pace, so I can't assume that it will be easy._

Realising that I might have been ignoring the others, I tune back into the conversation at hand. Although, I wasn't expecting the conversation to change so drastically...

"Biker gang?" said Yukiko, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Oh yeah... They raise a ruckus from time to time. I guess your place is too far away to hear 'em," spoke Chie.

"We live right by the road. The noise can drive you insane," Yosuke added.

"I hear some guys at school are part of it, too," replied Chie.

Yosuke nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, I know there are some rumours about a first-year student here who's a total hell raiser. One of the guys working at Junes said the dude's been a legend ever since middle school. Although..." he paused, then continued uncertainly. "Was he in a biker gang...?"

"D-Did you say he was a legend?" said Yukiko, eyes shining brightly.

 _Oh, Yukiko. So innocent._ I felt a small smirk tug at my face. The others appeared as though they were refraining themselves from hitting their foreheads with the palms of their hands.

"Uh, it's not what you think, Yukiko..." Chie trailed off, unsure of how to break the news to her best friend.

 

*~*Inaba’s New Light*~*

 

Everyone departed their own separate ways once school had finished; the other girls departing together, Yosuke heading to work and Yu went to his club meeting.

 _It's so hard keeping track of his life_ , I ponder, noticing Yu speaking to a short girl with her hair in a bob, cheeks flushed and head bobbing as herself and Yu head for the staircase. _It would be tempting to join a club, but the ones that Yu had told me that aren't full don't appeal to me. Perhaps there are some that he overlooked? Maybe I'll ask him later..._

I walk down the corridor of the second floor, slipping on my headphones. After choosing a song to play, I return to my thoughts. _Perhaps this town has a shrine. I'm feeling good about my exams, so maybe I should go pay my respects. I'll go home first and drop off my bag. I'm sure someone around here will know._

I head to the lockers near to the entrance and swap my shoes for my outdoor ones, before walking home.

 

*~*Inaba's New Light*~*

 

An hour later, I was walking alone in the shopping district, heading to the shrine. Back at home, Nanako had told me where to go if I wanted to pay my respects. I had invited her along with me but she had politely declined, instead opting to keep an eye on the washing that was hanging outside to dry.

Although the weather forecast claimed that there would be no rain today, I decided to pick up the pace, watching the hue of the clouds go progressively darker. I shivered when a gust of wind blew past me, blowing my hair behind me, the icy chill kissing my cheeks. I huddled into my leather jacket, grateful that I had changed out of my uniform and into warmer clothing.

 _This must be it,_ I mused, taking note of the large entrance way on the path separated from the shopping district, the large red frame a stark contrast to the trees surrounding it. The sign for the Tatsuhime Shrine hangs towards the top of the frame.

I follow the stone pathway until I come across some steps leading up to the front of the shrine, where an old building that appears to have had little care to it in recent years resides, an offertory box located by its side.

I shiver. _Something's off here,_ I notice, feeling unsettled by the ominous atmosphere. I glance around, feeling someone watching me from the shadows. I remain silent, not wanting to alert the unknown presence. I reach into my pocket, grabbing my phone out, when a rustle comes from some bushes at the side of the building. Unsure of what to do, I feel the fight-or-flight survival instinct kick in, feeling myself back away from the shrine.

*Howl* An animal cry fills the air. The rustling sound stops, listening to the animal's cries. I look for the source of it and find a fox approaching from the side of the building where the offertory box is located, the opposite side to where the the rustling sounds were coming from.

 _Perhaps the fox scared away whatever was making that noise?_ I silently thank the fox for making an appearance.

The fox begins to walk towards me. Not wanting to scare the fox, I stand my ground, making sure not to look it straight in the eyes, knowing that some animals don't like that. It eventually stops by my legs. Upon closer inspection, the fox appears to have a small red apron decorated with pink hearts and a frilly red trim tied around its neck. A few scars cover her head and body.

"Thank you for coming," I say to the fox, bending down to her level. Hesitantly, I reach a hand forward and gently stroke the fox. "I don't know who or what was in those bushes," I whisper. "But you might have just saved my life. So, thank you."

*Yip* The fox replies, appearing to understand my words. The fox walks over to the box, then looks back in my direction.

"Oh, that's right. I came here to pay my respects. I might as well give a little extra for you coming to my rescue." I walk over to the fox and the box and grab my purse from my bag, depositing ¥1,000 into the box.

Once the money goes into the box, the fox (who had been watching me the entire time) circles the box and howls happily.

I laugh. "I'll come visit you again. Thank you for looking out for me."

The fox stares at me but I swear that I see her head bob slightly, acknowledging my statement.

I walk down the pebbled pathway, back to the northern end of the shopping district. It's mostly empty now, the gossiping housewives having gone home, the lure of the evening beckoning only a few individuals to remain outside. Venturing away from the shrine, I notice a figure hurrying away from the near vicinity. With the sun's light beginning to fade, the figure appeared to be dressed in dark clothing, their slim figure quickly escaping my line of sight.

Shivering to myself, I head home in the opposite direction, texting Yu to let him know that I was on my way home. Maybe I shouldn't go the shrine alone again...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I promise I'm not abandoning the story. My life is very unorganised right now, so I can't guarantee how often I'll be updating. I'll try and add some one-shots every now and then, so feel free to read them (can't guarantee they'll all be Persona related, but nevertheless, hope you still like them).  
> Anyway, on with the show. If you want to, feel free to comment or kudos if you haven't already done so.

Chapter 11 - 13th May 2011, morning

 

_Why does school have to start so early?_

After yesterday's incident, I'd had trouble falling asleep, so I resorted to reading a book that Yu had lent me. As tempting as it was to put my alarm on snooze, I didn't want to risk oversleeping and being late for school.

I look into the mirror hanging near the door; my tired reflection (complete with lavender semi-circles underneath my eyes) staring back at me. I attempt to cover them with concealer, making their appearance less obvious. Noticing the time, I straighten the ribbon on my uniform and grab my bag, exiting my bedroom.

 _It'll soon be time to switch to the summer uniform,_ I contemplate, walking down the stairs of the Dojima household. _Then I'll no longer have to wear the almost entirely black ensemble. Well, save for my purple headphones, but I don't have them out for long. At least it'll be cooler wearing the other uniform..._

I twirl the cord of my headphones around my fingers, the outline of my Ipod raising slightly inside my skirt pocket.

Yu is already waiting downstairs when I reach the bottom of the stairs. "Hey," he greets me. "Nanako already left. She went to meet up with one of her friends. Here, this is for you." He hands me a parcel made of foil.

"You made me lunch?" I question, taking the parcel from him.

"Not quite; this is breakfast. When you weren't down earlier like you usually are, I figured that you would still be in bed," Yu explains to me. His grey eyes dart across my face. "I'm guessing that I'm right too."

"Yeah, you're right." I sigh. "I'll tell you on the way to school."

 

*~*Inaba's New Light*~*

 

"So that's why you're so tired then," Yu concluded, after I had explained yesterday's incident to him.

I nod. "Do you think I over-reacted? I mean, nothing actually happened to me," I say, as we approach the school's gates.

"Usually, I would say 'yes' to over-reacting to something like this. After all, we're not exactly in a horror movie. However, with all the hype that this town has had about the murders, I don't blame you for being on edge."

"You might be right," I murmur. "At least I wasn't alone; the fox seemed to scare off whoever, or whatever, was there."

"So, you've finally met her then? The fox acts as a protector of the shrine. Despite its worn down appearance, people do still go to visit the shrine," Yu explains to me. "Hopefully, that'll change soon, and then the shrine can be restored to its former glory."

"That sounds so corny," I snicker. "All you need now are some robes and a staff, then you'd be perfect for starring in a cheaply made fantasy movie."

"Well, you'd know all about them," he replies with a smirk.

"It was one time, okay?" I protested, remembering watching the film with a group of students from one of my old schools. My mind goes fuzzy trying to remember it, especially their faces.

"If you say so," Yu says, choosing not to believe me. "Anyway, we'd better head to class. With King Moron being our home room teacher, you can easily regret sleeping in."

"I can imagine," I agreed, as we head for the main staircase on the ground floor. Students mill all around us, making their way to their respective classes, with second and third years heading for the stairs and first years remaining on the ground floor. "So, who was the poor, unfortunate soul that had to face his wrath?"

"Do you really need to guess?"

"Poor Yosuke," I wince, remembering the treatment I received on my first day at the school less than two weeks ago. "I take it that King Moron was the same old sourpuss then as he always is?"

Yu thinks for a moment. "Let's just say that you got off lightly," he replies, before telling the story that involved Yosuke getting lectured for 10 minutes about him wasting his time and how all kids from the city are the same. When he tried to protest his innocence and explain why he was late, Yosuke's response was met with a chalk eraser to the face and he was made to stand in the hallway until homeroom was over.

"All that for being five minutes late?!" I exclaim, shocked, feeling very sympathetic towards him. "No wonder all the students hate him."

We enter our classroom (2-2) and Yu pulls the door closed behind us. Thankfully, the others are already in their seats, talking amongst themselves. We greet the trio when we approach them, then take our respective seats.

"You were certainly cutting it fine today," Chie commented, after taking note of the time. "Everything okay?"

Yu and I glance at each other. "Let's just say that the lure of sleep was a lot more tempting today than usual," I say, ending with a sigh.

"Well, it is a good thing you made it on time. It is Friday the 13th, after all.," Chie replied. "As bad as King Moron usually is, I can imagine him being a lot worse today."

"Friday the 13th... Wait, you actually believe that superstitious kiddie crap?" Yosuke exclaimed. "It's bad enough that you're more of a guy than a girl, but at this rate you'll never get a boyfriend."

"What was that?" she replied, seething. "I don't need a man to look after me; I can take care of myself. And besides, how is it kiddie? There's all sorts of horror stories about Friday the 13th." She shivers slightly in response.

"Yeah, because Hollywood movies are fuelled by these stories," he scoffed, leaning his chair backwards so that it tilted slightly. "Next you'll be telling me that you believe that bad luck will happen if you see a black cat. Or that you avoid walking on cracked pavements."

Their argument continued on as background noise as I recalled yesterday's events. _I'm not exactly superstitious, but yesterday seems like a bad omen. At least it didn't happen today. If Chie is right, I'd have really been tempting fate._ I shiver slightly.

"Are you okay, Kari-chan?" asked Yukiko, noticing my sudden movement.

I nod and smile reassuringly at her. "I'm fine, thank you."

She looks like she might press on further, but decides against it and remains silent, giving a small smile to my response, despite appearing not to believe my answer.

The bell rings, effectively cutting off Yosuke's and Chie's argument. Mr Mooroka enters the classroom with his usual slightly hunched posture.

 _And so it begins again..._ I think to myself, as Mr Mooroka's speech becomes white noise.

 

*~*Inaba's New Light*~*

 

The bell rings to signal the end of class for the day. Most of the students vacate the classroom, including Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko, who all have their own plans.

 _Guess everyone is busy today,_ I observe, taking note of how empty the classroom had become. Despite the weather being rather cloudy, many students had excitedly talked about heading to various stores in Inaba and Okina City, which Yu had told me was a short train journey away.

 _Speaking of Yu..._ I glance over at the silver haired man, who remained seated at his desk. _Maybe he doesn't have plans today?_

"Hey," I call out to him.

He glances over his shoulder. "Oh, it's just you, Kari," he replies.

"Way to make a girl feel special, Aniki(!)" I say, then proceed to walk to his desk after standing up, school bag in hand. I crouch to the side of his desk and look up at him. "What's on your mind?"

"You're getting better at noticing when something is wrong with me," he says, chuckling half-heartedly. "The others didn't even notice."

"That's because I've grown up with you," I reply, taking his hand and holding it between mine. "I know you better than anyone. Even your stoic façade can't hide the fact that you aren't your usual self. Do you want to talk about it?"

Yu hesitates, unsure on how to respond. "Not here," he whispers, after glancing around the classroom. A few students still remain, huddled together in pairs or small groups.

I nod in agreement. "Okay, let's head out. Wherever you want to go, we'll head there." I squeeze his hand lightly and he stands up, letting his hand fall back to his body. We walk together out of the classroom, down the stairs and towards the front entrance, remaining silent the whole time.

 

*~*Inaba's New Light*~*

 

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I say, resting my hands on the table. Our silent trip had resulted in Yu taking me to a place known as Aiya, a small diner located in the shopping district. After placing our orders, we seated ourselves in a booth towards the back, where we wouldn't risk anyone eavesdropping on our conversation.

Yu did a quick glance around the diner, noticing that the other customers were too fixated with their own conversations to care about two high school students. Satisfied, he faced me again, his leg knocking mine slightly from moving. "It's about what you told me with yesterday's...events."

A chill goes down my spine from the memory, making me shiver. "What about it?"

"With the recent murders that have taken place, there isn't such a thing as being too careful."

"I think you've been hanging around Uncle for too long," I reply, lightly teasing him.

It doesn't work. "I'm not joking around here!" he snaps, causing me to flinch slightly. Gauging my reaction, he continues. "Look, I'm not trying to worry you. You're my sister, Kari; I'll always look out for you." His grey eyes soften slightly, a small smile on his face.

I smile in return. "Thank you for looking after me. I'll try to be more careful from now on."

A waitress with blue hair drops off our food and drinks. After thanking her, we turn to our meals, feeling overwhelmed by the aromas they produced.

After a few minutes of eating, I resumed the conversation. "Do you feel better now that you've spoken your mind?"

"Somewhat," he replies. After drinking some lemonade, he continues. "But I would like you to do something for me."

"Oh?" Curiosity peaked, my half eaten dish remains momentarily forgotten.

"I'd like for you to join a sports club. You can choose which one, of course. Although, I'm not 100% sure which ones are available for girls..."

_Wait, what? He wants me to join a sports club? He knows that I'm not a great fan of sports, but he must have a reason for this..._

Reading the thoughtful expression on my face, he pokes his ramen noodles with his chopsticks and proceeds to eat some before speaking once more. "I know you're probably wondering why I would want you to do that. To put it bluntly, if something like yesterday happens again, I need for you to have some way of defending yourself. Ideally, it would be better if you could run. But you might have to wait for an opening and waiting for one is risky. Therefore, joining a sports club will increase your speed, stamina and endurance, even if only a little." He pauses for a moment to drink some more lemonade. "So, what do you think?"

 _He's really thought this through. I guess he's right that I need to be able to protect myself. Maybe there really was no-one there._ I watch his gaze analysing me. _But what if there really was someone there? What if I am bring targeted?_ I shake my head slightly. _No, I can't think like this! Ugh, I'm overthinking this._

I sigh. "I'll do it. To be honest, I have been looking to join a club. But I was thinking something more along the lines of photography or cooking. I'm not really a sporty kinda girl."

"I guess some things never change," he replies, the atmosphere lighter than it was just moments ago. "So, you've never joined a sports club? Not even when we had our brief separation from our different scholarships?"

"Not really, no." I tap my left index finger to my lips in thought. "Well, there was a brief moment when I'd joined a tennis club. But it ended up disbanding after a few months after there were too many disagreements with the team captain."

"What a shame," Yu murmured. He quickly shook his head, removing whatever thought had distracted him. He clears his throat. "Sorry. So, tennis huh? Can't say for sure if there is a club here and whether they're still accepting members or not. But I do know someone who would know. But you're not going to like it."

"Who is it?" _Wait..._ "Oh no. Anyone but him!" I exclaim, hearing a slight whine taint my statement.

"Yes, everyone's favourite teacher, King Moron, is the man you must seek."

"Perfect(!)" I grumble, then sigh. _Something else to look forward to._

We turn our attention back to our meals, making small talk as we ate, before paying our bill and heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise to those who don't like how I've portrayed Yu in this chapter. Being a younger sibling, I feel that an older brother or sister would be protective of their younger siblings, much like younger siblings can be protective of their older ones.


	12. The Midnight Channel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kari finally finds out about the Midnight Channel and watches it for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hope you're doing well. Finally got round to updating the latest chapter, where Kari finally finds out about the Midnight Channel. Hope you like it, on with the show!

Chapter 12 - 14th May 2011, morning

 

I walk alone to school, heavy raindrops beating down on my surroundings as the shelter from my umbrella protects me from its barrage. Yu had left a note for me in the kitchen, saying that he had a meeting with the music club before classes started. Thankfully, I had awoken on time today, feeling refreshed after a good night's sleep.

After returning home yesterday evening, I retired for the evening, leaving Yu, Nanako and Dojima to watch the news, faintly hearing a hum of conversation coming from the three individuals. It may have been a few hours earlier than when I usually went to bed, but I managed to fall asleep within minutes once my head had hit the pillow. Unfortunately, because I had gone to bed so soon after coming home, I'd neglected to charge my Ipod, its battery now close to dying.

 _Damn it!_ I sigh in frustration. I wasn't far away from the school, so I decided to listen to my music later. I switch off my Ipod and remove my headphones, carefully putting them in my bag whilst I tried to balance my umbrella's handle by hooking it between my arm and my side. _I really should buy a portable charger. I'll check Junes later. And I can drop off my contract too._ After the drama a few days ago, it had been neglected on my desk. Now it was in a protective plastic wallet inside my bag, securely placed in between some of my notebooks.

Voices could be heard over the sound of the raindrops, coming from two girls who were walking slightly ahead of me.

"It's going to rain all day and tonight too," said the girl with a blue polka dot umbrella. "Wonder who'll be on the Midnight Channel?"

"I can't believe you still watch that show," replied her friend, who clear umbrella had a magenta frilly trim. "I don't want to stay up until midnight again to see some random woman appear. It makes me have weird dreams afterwards."

"'Weird dreams', huh? What would Aoyama-kun say if he found out?"

"S-Shut up! He's the only one I want to be with... A-Anyway, how did that rumour come about? Staring into a turned off TV at midnight on a rainy night will show your soulmate. What's up with that?"

"Don't try and change the subject! Should I even ask about those weird dreams you've been having...?"

The girls continue their conversation as the school's first bell rings out, causing the walking students to pick up the pace.

_Midnight Channel, huh? Maybe I should check it out tonight._

 

*~*Inaba's New Light*~*

 

"Eh? You want to join a club?" enquired the homeroom teacher of class 2-2. After lectures had finished, Yu had provided me with directions to the Faculty Office, whilst he stayed in the classroom with the others. "Ohhh, no! I know what you're really after! You're just wanting to hook up with boys, aren't you? Admit it! All you girls want is some guy to fawn over, wearing skimpy clothes and getting dolled up to get their attention. You city kids are the worst ones! Listen up! A club is supposed to be..." he continued his rant.

 _Ugh, out of all the people in this school, why did it have to be King Moron in charge of club duties?_ I groan internally, not wanting to risk pissing him off further.

"So, still want to join a club? Well c'mon, I haven't got all day!" he barks, noticing my hesitation.

"W-Well, I was wondering what sports clubs are available for girls."

"Trying to break a youthful sweat, are you!?" He pauses for a moment. "...You can join either the tennis club or the volleyball club, if they have any places left." He then lists the directions in locating the clubs. "By the way, club days are Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday! Sports clubs don't meet on rainy days! Got it!?"

I nod in response. "Yes, sir."

"So, are we done here? I got things to do, not that you kids know what that's like." He heads towards a desk. "Kids these days have it so easy. Back in my day..." he mutters, his rant forming incoherent words.

"Um, okay then. See you on Monday," I say, knowing that I no longer had his attention, judging by his grumbling speech. I head out of the Faculty Office and head towards the front entrance of the school, stopping by the lockers on the way.

_Glad that's over with now. He's such a miserable toad. Anyway, at least I can leave now._

I head outside, opening my umbrella and sheltering under its protection from the persistent raindrops.

_Next stop: Junes!_

 

*~*Inaba's New Light*~*

 

"Alright then, we'll see you tomorrow," said Hanamura, holding open the door to his office. Ten minutes earlier, I had arrived at his office, handing over the now signed contract and Hanamura answered some questions I had. "I'll put the order through to sort out a uniform for you; it should arrive by the end of next week. In the meantime, just continue to wear the temporary uniform."

"That's great, thank you so much," I reply, smiling at the man. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hanamura."

"Take care, Yuki," came his response, before closing the door.

I wander down the corridor away from the office. There was no one waiting for me this time, remembering that Yosuke had remained in the classroom when I had left the school over an hour ago.

 _Everyone seems very unsettled by the rain,_ I ponder, heading to the lifts. A few people stand by its entrance, waiting for the doors to open. _The others seemed worried earlier. Maybe they believe in this 'Midnight Channel' rumour too?_ The lift dings, opening its doors. We all enter, pressing the buttons for our desired floors before the doors close. _I'll make sure to check it out tonight._

After a few minutes, the lift stops at my chosen floor, myself and a few others stepping through the lift's open doors. Passing through the entrance doors of the grocery department, I make my way down to the food aisles. After 20 minutes, I carry the half-full basket to the checkout tills, pay the cashier and leave, adjusting my headphones to fit comfortably on my ears and the music playing loud enough to lose myself in on the walk home.

 

*~*Inaba's New Light*~*

 

After eating a home cooked meal (courtesy of Yu), I headed upstairs and passed the time by doing some homework, waiting for the clock to strike midnight.

I place my pen down and close my maths notebook, having completed the set of questions we were assigned to complete for the following Friday. The rain was continuing its assault against the windows, hitting them with such force that I was almost grateful that it wasn't hailing. I flip open my phone to check the time; 23:51.

 _Less than 10 minutes to go. I wonder if the others are planning to check the Midnight Channel too?_ Thinking back to earlier in the evening, Yu had ventured upstairs before I had, leaving me to wash the dishes in peace.

_I wouldn't be surprised if Yu is awake right now too. Perhaps there's some truth to the rumour..._

The alarm I had set on my phone earlier beeps, indicating that it's now midnight. I face the screen expectantly. To my disappointment, it remains dark.

 _Maybe my phone is a little fast?_ I wait for a few more seconds. I sigh. _Or maybe the Midnight Channel is just a rumour after all..._ I stand up from my desk chair and walk over to the TV. _It's definitely plugged in, and I highly doubt that any switches have tripped._

I turn away and head over to the door to switch off the lights. Once off, I notice a light coming from behind me. _What the-?_

As if by magic, the monitor had come to life. On its screen, it showed a tall man on TV. The image was unfocused, making it difficult to distinguish his features. I could make out that he had light hair, possibly blond, before the image went grainy and faded away.

 _W-What the hell? It actually worked?_ I stood there dumbfounded by what I had just seen. _I guess that there's some truth in every rumour. But, who was that guy? I don't believe for one second that he's my soulmate. He didn't seem like-_ I shake my head. _I wonder if everyone else saw him, or if did they see someone different? Otherwise, that throws that whole 'soulmate' theory out of the window. Ugh, this is giving me a headache. I'll think it over tomorrow._

I pull the blankets back off the futon and climb in, falling asleep fairly quickly into a dreamless sleep.

 

15th May 2011 - Late afternoon

 

After finishing my first official shift as an official Junes employee, I headed to the staff changing rooms. Nothing eventful had happened, save for seeing Yu and the others being seated outdoors, making the most of the temporary break from rainy weather. Having only been outside briefly, I could only make out odd words and talking about 'special headquarters'. At one point, I even heard Yukiko break out into a laughing fit, going against the ladylike criteria I had previously categorised for her. Despite her laughter, the group had serious looks on their faces, leaving the table with looks of determination.

On the shop floor, I hear the music for Junes fade briefly to announce the time, before resuming its repetitive jingle. I fold my uniform and place it in one of the lockers, taking the key with me. Reaching inside my bag, I place the locker key in a zipped pocket before removing my Ipod and headphones, playing the music at a low volume before heading to the exit. Walking through the corridors, I see Adachi speaking to an old woman near the lifts, a slight grimace on his face. I make my way to the entrance, the doors sliding open in time for me to pass through without changing pace.

 

*~*Inaba's New Light*~*

 

After dinner, I headed upstairs to my room. Seeing as I had cooked tonight's meal (tonkatsu pork with rice), it was Yu's turn to wash the dishes, Nanako helping him with the drying.

Deciding that I probably wouldn't be able to concentrate much with studying, I lie on my front on the futon, reading a book that Yu had lent to me. After reading a few chapters, I found my mind beginning to drift.

 _I wonder if the Midnight Channel will come on again tonight?_ I glance at the clock on my phone, finding that there was still another hour to go until midnight. _Time to do something different._

I get off the futon and grab my headphones and Ipod off my desk, putting the volume on low, then rummage through the drawers. Satisfied, I carefully place the book inside and take out a small handheld console. Once I checked that it still had some life left in its batteries, I take my place back on the futon, music playing for my ears only and eyes focused on the small screen.

Part way through a mission in one of the game's dungeons, the alarm on my phone beeps, signalling that it's five minutes to midnight. I save my game, before switching off the console, before finding the charger that's located in the same drawer as the console and put it on charge. Seeing that there were only three minutes left to midnight, I seat myself on the sofa and wait, staring at the television. _Will it show the same person as last night?_

Moments later, the television screen brightened the dark room. The image appeared slightly clearer than last night and a young man appeared again. He was swinging his fists around angrily. Judging by his behaviour, he seemed to be a high school student, but the image was still too pixelated to make out his face. After 20 seconds, the screen started to lose focus, before fading to its original colour.

 _Well, it looks like it might be the same guy as last night,_ I note, before heading to bed. _But why does he keep being shown on TV? And what exactly is the Midnight Channel? It's not exactly normal..._ I sigh, feeling frustrated at the lack of answers I had. One question kept repeating in my mind as I tried to fall asleep; _Just what exactly is the Midnight Channel?_


	13. Feeling alone in a crowded room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hope you're all doing well. Here's the latest chapter of Inaba's New Light for you, with Kari being left with more questions than answers. I hope you enjoy and thank you for choosing to read this fic, feel free to check out my other work.

Chapter 13 - 16th May 2011, morning

 

_Just who was that on TV last night?_

It's early morning and once again, I'm walking alone to school. Yu had gone on ahead, saying that he had to meet up with a girl from another class, who'd asked to see him before lessons started.

 _More like she'd demanded it,_ I frowned, remembering the look of unease on Yu's face before he'd bolted out of the house. _And here I'd thought that he'd grown a backbone._ I sigh internally. _Then again, I don't know the full story..._

"Hey, Kari? Earth to Kari," a voice said from behind me, tapping my shoulder lightly.

I jump slightly from the contact, instantly snapped out of my thoughts. My head whirls to the side. "W-What?" My eyes widen slightly then close, wincing slightly. "Sorry, Yosuke. Was I ignoring you?"

"Nah, it's okay," came his reply. He falls into step next to me. "Besides, I should be the one apologising. You looked a little like a deer in the headlights."

"Well, yeah. I was kinda deep in thought," I admitted sheepishly, feeling my heart rate begin to slow to its normal pace. I remove my headphones and place them around my neck, leaving the music on.

"Oh really? Something on your mind?"

I hesitate. _After the way Yosuke had dismissed Chie's views on superstitions, he'll probably do the same with me. But I'm sure quite a few people have seen the Midnight Channel, so there's some truth to the rumour. And it would be nice to talk to someone about it, even if it's to give me peace of mind._ "I guess you could say that."

"Anything I can do to help?" Yosuke asks, reaching into his trouser pocket to turn off his red mp3 player, before looking back at me, jasper eyes staring into hazel.

I blush slightly, breaking eye contact as I turn off my azure Ipod. "Well, I'm not sure if you're one for listening to school gossip, but I heard something weird on the way to school the other day." I pause. Yosuke remains silent, so I press on. "Basically, if you watch a television on a rainy night, at exactly midnight, someone shows up on the screen." I watch Yosuke's face begin to pale. _Uh-oh._ "I-I know that you don't believe in that type of thing, but I just can't get it off my mind," I say quickly.

Yosuke's brows furrow together, his lips set in a tight line. "W- Um, what did you see?" his voice barely above a whisper says to me.

"Huh? Wait, you actually believe me?"

"Yes, yes, I believe you. Tell me what you saw, dammit!" His voice rose in volume, face no longer pale but instead flushed, the young man struggling not to show his impatience.

I flinch from his sudden change in behaviour. "I, uh, I saw a guy around our age, tall with fair hair. I don't recall ever seeing him before. Do you know him?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe," he replied cautiously. He pulls out his mobile phone and begins typing away. After a few moments, he shows me the screen. "Was this who you saw?"

I gently take the phone off him and stare at the screen. A tall young man with blond hair takes up the centre of the screen, wearing a dark top with a skull and crossbones design and black trousers. Cold grey eyes glance to the side, showing that his attention was not on the camera but elsewhere. A scar rests above his left eye and multiple piercings completes the look. "Yeah, I think that's him." I look up at Yosuke. "Who is he?"

"Haven't you been watching the news? That's Kanji Tatsumi. He beat up an entire biker gang and took over it."

"Woah, that's certainly something," I murmur. Something in my mind clicks. "Is he the guy you were talking about last week?"

"The one and only," he replies, somewhat bitterly.

I furrow my brows in confusion. _Was it something I said?_ "Erm, anyway..." I clasp my hands together. "Oh, you'd better take this back before I forget to give it to you." I pass him his phone back, my fingers brushing the open palm of his hand. My fingers tingle with such a strength that I swear that I can almost see a white light, almost like a white hot flame, spark between us. I jolt back, almost dropping Yosuke's phone, who luckily caught it before it hit the ground.

"That was close," Yosuke murmured, his phone resting in his outstretched hand, his fingers tightly grasp it. He gazes at me for a moment, cheeks painted a dusky pink. His eyes widen slightly and he swallows nervously. "S-Sorry, I gotta go." He pockets his phone and takes off towards the school.

I stand there dumbfounded. _What just happened? Just when I get some answers, I'm left with even more questions! That spark just now... I've never seen that before. Does Yosuke...? Could we be...?_ My cheeks heat up, my heart racing. _But then he took off. Was it something I did? I'm so confused!_

I hear the bell ring, but I don't move, standing just a few metres away from the school's entrance. _I can't get my head around this. Should I ask one of the others for advice...?_

I slowly start walking towards the school, ignoring the buzz of conversation around me. _I guess I'd better hurry if I don't want another lecture from King Moron._ Thankfully, I make it to the classroom in time, Mr Mooroka entering just seconds later, and I seat myself at my desk, resisting the urge to either bash my head repeatedly against the desk or place my head on my desk and silently weep.

*~*Inaba's New Light*~*

 

After classes finish for the day, I practically bolt from my seat and flee from the classroom. The whole day seemed to drag, and having lunch with the others had felt awkward, especially Yosuke, who wouldn't so much as look at me, let alone talk to me. Knowing that the issue wouldn't resolve itself any time soon, I decide to head to the shopping district, maybe even check out the bookstore Yu frequents. And maybe avoid the shrine for now.

Thirty minutes later, I leave the bookstore with the latest issue in The Timid Teacher series tucked away in my bag. I head left, walking towards the northern part of the shopping district and stop in front of the notice board. _I wonder if they have anything voluntary that would interest me. Although, I'm not going to take on too much like Yu; that guys need something or someone else to distract him..._

The sound of multiple sets of footsteps falling on the pavement near me catches my attention, causing me to look away from the board.

 _Uh-oh, I don't really want to talk to them right now. But why are they running?_ I move away from the notice board and stand in front of a small outdoor restaurant called Souzai Daigaku, glancing at the menu.

"That scared the hell out of me. He's even worse in person than on TV..." Chie sighed.

"The one on TV last night was definitely Kanji-kun..." said Yukiko.

_I knew that I wasn't the only one who'd watched it after all!_

"Remember the common points we were talking about? His mom fits the pattern. She's a woman, and she knew Ms. Yamano," Yosuke reasoned. "But it was her son who appeared on TV... so what does it mean?"

"It means that Kanji's a target," answered Yu.

"Yeah, that's what it seemed like, based on the TV image..." Yosuke replied. "But his mother fits the pattern more than he does."

"Oh... Maybe it's similar to my case," Yukiko reasoned. "If you think about it, my mother fit the victim profile more than I did. She was the one who dealt directly with Ms. Yamano... but I was the one who was targeted."

Chie gasped. "Does that mean it'll be the kid again, instead of the mother? But if that's true, then the killer's motive makes no sense at all."

A voice jolts me away from listening to their conversation. "Hey there, welcome to Souzai Daigaku. I've seen you staring at the menu for a little while now. Can I get you anything?" asks the cashier.

"Oh, um... could I get two steak skewers please?"

"Sure, just wait a few moments please." When he replies, I hand him the exact money and he passes me the food. "Enjoy."

I thank the cashier, before deciding to head home, leaving the others to finish their conversation. _I'd rather not get caught eavesdropping. Besides, their conversation has given me a lot to think about..._

 

*~*Inaba's New Light*~*

 

"Welcome back," Nanako calls from the living room.

"Hey, Nanako." I close the front door before greeting the girl. "Is anyone else home?"

"No. Dad's working late and Big Bro hasn't come home yet," she replied.

"Okay... Oh, Nanako? Do you want to help me make some dinner?"

"Okay!" With her attention focused on me, she turns off the TV and stands up. "What can I do?"

"Well, we need to wash our hands first. And then..." I instruct Nanako how to do each step of the meal I had in mind, showing her the safest way of chopping vegetables (letting her try with a small, partially blunt knife under my supervision). When we get towards the final stage of the recipe, I fill the sink with the equipment we used, switching on the taps and pouring in some washing up liquid.

"I'll start on the dishes," says Nanako, leaving me to put the dish in the oven.

I smile at the girl. "Okay. And thank you for helping me, Nanako; you were a big help." I pick up a tea towel and start drying the washed dishes.

Nanako smiles bashfully, her cheeks heating up. She hums a happy tune (which almost sounds like the Junes jingle), filling the silence while we washed the dishes.

Once the oven timer went off, I removed the dish from the oven and served it, dishing some out for Yu and Dojima. Dinner passed quickly, the program on TV filling the silence.

After dinner, Nanako went to bed, telling me that her dad would be home late so it was okay to lock up when I went to bed.

"Okay. Sweet dreams, Nanako." She smiles and nods before walking away.

 _Yu still isn't back yet. Wonder what's taking him so long?_ I glance at the clock, noting that I still have a couple of hours before bedtime. _I think I'll wait up for him._ I grab my newest purchase from my bag, then position myself comfortably on the couch.

When half an hour had passed, I hear a key go in the front door's lock, before opening and closing it to quietly. Moments later, I hear quiet footsteps shuffle towards the living room.

"I'm surprised you're still up," Yu says in a low voice, so as not to wake Nanako.

"Well, it isn't exactly late," I reply, placing a bookmark in my book, before resting it on the coffee table. "I made dinner; it's in the fridge."

"Thanks," he says, walking in the kitchen and placing the bowl in the microwave.

"You're welcome." I pause for a moment. "You're back late. What have you been up to?"

Yu walks back into the living room. "Ah, the latest book in The Timid Teacher series. I've been meaning to pick it up."

"You can borrow it after I'm finished with it," I reply. "You didn't answer my question."

"That's because you should already know the answer. After all, you were in the shopping district earlier." He walks back into the kitchen after the microwave beeps, removing the bowl from inside.

"How else do you think I got the book?" I say with a shrug.

Yu sighs. "That's not what I mean and you know it." He brings the bowl and cutlery with him, seating himself next to me. "I don't appreciate you spying on me."

"You make it sound like I was doing it on purpose," I mutter, glancing at my hands. "How was I supposed to know that you would be in the shopping district? You've all been acting weird these past few days. Something's wrong; why won't you tell me?"

"Because it doesn't concern you!" he replied abruptly. He exhaled loudly, running a hand through his hair. "Look, it's nothing for you to worry about. I can handle it." He cocks his head to the side slightly for a brief moment, a knowing smirk on his face. "Speaking of acting weird... What's up with you and Yosuke?"

"Stop changing the subject!" I almost yell, remembering to keep somewhat quiet so that I wouldn't disturb Nanako. I feel my face heat up. "All I can say is that it was a weird morning." I sigh. "You know I hate it when you keep things from me. Mum and dad have done that for so long; I don't want you to do it too..." I whisper sadly.

His eyes cloud over, a look of guilt evident on his face. "I'm sorry, Kari," he says, pulling me in for a hug. "I can't explain it to you," he whispers. "Maybe that'll change one day."

I hear his last words as an after thought, causing my body to stiffen slightly. Before I can question him, he pulls away. "Thanks for dinner; it was great. Anyway, I'm gonna head up. Goodnight." He drops his bowl and cutlery into the kitchen sink, then rushes up the stairs.

I sigh. _It's not like Yu to avoid me. I'm not used to all these secrets... I guess there's nothing I can do right now._

I double check that the front door is locked, turn off the lights downstairs, save for a hallway lamp (so Dojima doesn't stumble around in the dark) and then head upstairs. I feel too tired to do any work, so instead I go straight to bed and fall asleep, escaping the stress from a confusing day.


	14. Planting the seed of doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so sorry for the late update. Between job hunting and having no internet (which I still don't have!), it's been rather difficult trying to get this chapter done. Thank you to everyone who's stuck with this story and if you're new to this, welcome to my fic! Hope you enjoy it.  
> Note: This chapter will skip a few days of the story. Otherwise, if I tried to write about each day in this story, it would take far too long to finish it.

Chapter 14 - 17th May 2011, afternoon

 

The bell rings to indicate the end of lessons, but I don't move from my seat. Instead, I think back to the events that happened before school started today.

_Why were the others spying on Kanji Tatsumi? They could have at least chosen a better hiding place... Then again, didn't I do exactly the same thing yesterday?_

I sigh, before closing my notebook (which I had ended up doodling in for the last 20 minutes of history) and place it in my bag. _But the person with Kanji... He looked so familiar to me. I wonder if we've met before? Although, I'd feel like I'd remember seeing him, seeing as there aren't many guys with blue hair._

I glance around the almost empty classroom, noticing that the others had already left. _I don't need three guesses to know what they're up to. If they're heading to the shopping district again, I think I'll head elsewhere, maybe Samegawa..._

With my destination decided on, I leave the school alone and head to the Dojima residence to drop off my school bag.

 

*~*Inaba's New Light*~*

 

After dropping off my school bag and picking up my camera, I make my way down the path towards the Samegawa flood plain, seeing a gazebo in a field nearby.

 _Aww, how cute!_ I see a dog nearby, but none of the people around pay attention to him.

_Maybe he's a stray? I don't see a collar around his neck._

"Here, boy," I gently call the dog, squatting down to a lower height. I hold my hand out to him, trying to coax him towards me. The dog looks at me and whimpers, ears pressed back.

 _He looks so frail,_ I note sadly, seeing his bones stick out slightly, his light russet coat covered in darker patches. _I wish I had some food I could give him; I bet he's starving._ "It's okay, I won't hurt you."

The dog looks like he might approach me, but cocks his head to the side, yelps and runs off. I sigh. I _thought I had him then. I wonder what scared him off...?_ I look further down the path. _What on Earth..._

"Whaddya mean bird!?" demanded Chie, stamping her foot in protest.

Yosuke hisses something at her, but I can't hear them from where I'm standing. _I guess Kanji finally caught his stalkers._

I try to walk casually in their direction but remain a safe distance away from them. I look through the photos on my camera as they continue their conversation.

"S-Strange...!?" Kanji spluttered.

"Why can't you keep your big mouth shut!?" Yosuke hissed, before he and Chie ran in my direction. I step backwards and almost fall on a bench behind me.

"W-Wait, dammit!" Kanji shouts, before running after the duo heading towards the gazebo, chasing them around its perimeter. Kanji continued shouting at the pair, protesting his innocence.

 _That was close._ I sigh in relief, then chuckle quietly. I sit down on the bench behind me. _Life certainly isn't boring here. What have the others gotten themselves into?_ I look down at the camera bag in my hands. _I should've taken a photo of the dog, made some posters._ My grip tightens on the bag. _Then again, he ran off before I had chance to get a hold of him, let alone take his picture._

I lean back on the bench and close my eyes. _This afternoon was supposed to distract me from yesterday's drama. But it seems wherever I go, Yosuke's there too..._

I feel the wind's breeze blow gently from my left, lifting my hair to the side. The air is quieter now, the other three teenagers having left the area. I smile slightly, feeling a lot calmer now that I know the others have left.

"You certainly look happier now," said a voice beside me.

My eyes open abruptly, the sense of calmness having disappeared now that I've been disturbed. _How long has he been watching me?_ "Adachi-san..."

He chuckles slightly, a ghost of a smile on his face. "I'm surprised to see you looking so calm. With everything that's happened lately, I didn't expect to see anyone be so calm, least of all you."

I sit forward and face him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Adachi rubs the back of his head nervously. "I-I mean that I thought you would be like your friends, running 'round and playing detective." He glances in the distance briefly before turning to face me, dark grey eyes analysing me. "But you're not like them. I wonder why...?"

I feel my cheeks heat up slightly and I look away. "It isn't a game to me," I murmur. "And I'm not going round looking for trouble, either. The killer will get caught and then it'll all be over." I look back at Adachi. "Besides, I highly doubt the others see this as a game."

"Oh really? You barely know these people-"

"But I know my brother!" My voice raises in volume. I sigh. "He would never see something as serious as this as a game."

"I'm just saying it as it is, kid. I've seen how your brother's been these past few weeks and I'm sure that you agree that he's changed, as people do over time. How can you be sure that he isn't a different person to the one you once knew?"

I know that he isn't wrong; people do change. And after seeing first hand how secretive Yu and his friends have been recently, I couldn't outright deny his statement. I remain silent, my happy mood no longer present.

He sighs. "Look, I didn't mean to put you down. Just stay on your guard, okay? Anyway, I'd better head back to work." He stands up from the bench and stares into my eyes. "Take care, Yuki."

I glance down at my hands clasped around my camera bag and nod. "You too..." I whisper his name. "Adachi." But he had already gone, leaving me to my thoughts.

 

*~*Inaba's New Light*~*

 

20th May 2011, morning

I walk alone to school, music playing loud to try and drown out my thoughts. It doesn't work. I think of the events that have happened over the past few days. The minute that the final bell rings at the end of each school day, Yu and the others race out of the classroom and head to the shopping district. I remember on Wednesday how they'd gone round asking people in the area what they knew about Kanji Tatsumi. Knowing them, they'd be doing the same thing again today.

 _It does seem rather odd how obsessed they've become with Kanji,_ I note, hearing the volume of the song decrease as it reaches its end. _But I refuse to believe that Adachi is right in them seeing all of this as a game..._

Thinking of Adachi's words dampened my mood. Then again, from what I had seen of Kanji, his appearance and behaviour suited the media's interpretation of him almost perfectly. But after watching the Midnight Channel, it really goes to show that a person is more than their looks... I shiver slightly, remembering the latest viewing of the Midnight Channel. _'Bad, Bad Bathhouse', huh? I guess everyone has a kink..._

After the night of the 17th, the Midnight Channel hadn't aired on TV, allowing me to fall asleep quickly at night. When I checked the weather forecast earlier today, it had showed that we wouldn't have any rain for the next few days.

_Thank goodness for that. The others seem really nervous on rainy days. I wonder why...? Although, now that I know that the weather's going to be good today, I might try one of the voluntary jobs that I saw on the job board..._

The school's first bell echoing throughout the area distracts me from my thoughts, encouraging me to pick up the pace and enter the school gates, ready for another day of learning.

 

*~*Inaba's New Light*~*

 

"Welcome to Yasoinaba Rescue Centre. How may I help you today?"

"Hello. I saw your advert on the notice board in the shopping district for animal care volunteers," I say to the receptionist. "I was wondering if I could apply."

"I just need you to confirm your age first. Are you aged 16 or over?" she asks me. I nod in response. She rummages around her desk and pulls out a clipboard with a form and pen attached to it, before passing it over. "Please fill this out and return it to me when you're done."

I take the clipboard from her and smile. "Thank you..." I glance at her name tag. "...Cat." She smiles in response, a sparkle in her blue eyes, before returning to her work.

Spotting a small, round table towards the back corner of the room, I walk over to it, seating myself on one of the navy chairs that surrounds it. I place the clipboard on the table, reading through the form before filling it out. Ten minutes later, I head back over to Cat and hand her my application form.

"Thank you," she says to me, taking the clipboard from my hands. "I'll send someone over to you to give you a tour of the premises. Please take a seat while I contact the back office and see who's free to speak to you."

"Thank you." I seat myself once more on the navy chair and check my phone. No new messages, apart from one from Dojima, saying that he would be home late.

_No surprise there. With the case remaining unsolved, Dojima's running himself ragged. I hope it gets solved soon, then he can finally spend some time with his daughter..._

"Excuse me, are you Kari Yuki?" A man of average height with black hair and green eyes asks me. I nod in response. "Hi, I'm Akira Fujiwara. I'm one of the animal care assistants that works here."

"It's nice to meet you." I stand up and smile. "Thank you for seeing me."

"It's not a problem. I'll take you on a tour of the centre and I'll tell you about what we do. We can discuss details afterwards. Shall we?" He gestures for me to walk with him.

While he gives me a tour of the centre, which had the reception area we had come from, a large room that composed of about a dozen kennels with access to outdoors (Fujiwara also explained that the centre had a cattery too), and two rooms that served as treating basic medical problems and microchipping those ready to be re-homed, to name but a few of the rooms there.

"We've only been running for a few months," Fujiwara explains as we walk. "And while we get some funding from the government, we rely on public donations to keep this place running." He then continues to explain how it was originally planned for the centre to be built in a larger town or city, such as Okina City. "It just wasn't feasible to build the centre there, as the cost to rent an area there alone was too expensive for us, let alone expand it to the size it currently is. We may be small, but that doesn't mean we can't bring joy to those wanting to expand their families."

I smile. "There's nothing wrong with being a small company. It rather suits Inaba, actually. In fact, it almost makes it feel like your company would be able to build a better connection with members of the public, rather than trying to rush the homing process and risk an animal going to a home that wouldn't be suitable for them."

He nods in agreement. "I'm glad that you see it that way, Yuki-san. Some people just assume that because we're a small business that we can't do as good a job as larger ones."

"But I'm sure you'll prove them wrong," I reply.

He smiles. "I'm sure we will."

 

*~*Inaba's New Light*~*

 

"We'll see you next Friday for your training induction," says Fujiwara.

The two of us are standing near the entrance doors of the building, getting ready to lock the main door from the public, whilst the evening staff get to work inside.

I smile. "Looking forward to it. See you then, Fujiwara-san." I exit the building, hearing a key turn in the lock as I make my way down the tarmac road. A few cars and vans are parked at the side of the building, which I assume belong to the evening staff. The sky overhead has a pink tint to it, signalling that the sun will set soon.

After ten minutes of walking, I reach the bus stop sign and check the time on my phone. Glancing at the sign, I realise that I only have to wait ten minutes for the next bus to take me back to the shopping district.

 _That went well,_ I smile, fishing out my Ipod and headphones from my bag. _These next few weeks will be a trial run to see how I cope working there, but at least every Friday after school, I can spend some time with the animals there. What a great way to start the weekend._

Once the bus pulled up to the pavement, having just come from the daycare centre, I reach inside my bag and grab my purse. Counting the coins inside, I hand them over to the driver who passes me a ticket and closes the door behind me. I seat myself towards the middle of the nearly empty bus, resting the back of my head against the cold glass of the window.

Turning my music down slightly, I feel my eyelids begin to droop. The movement of the bus adds to this effect, lulling me into a light sleep as the bus continues its journey, bringing me one step closer to home.


	15. Our bond isn't broken yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, welcome to the latest chapter update. This chapter introduces another OC, bringing the total up to four OCs (if we include Kari).  
> Note: The reason why I want to stick to the original P4 in terms of day-to-day writing is due to having never played Golden. That being said, I've recently started watching Golden animation and I can see why some people don't like Marie, but at the moment, I'm enjoying how her character's being portrayed (I didn't really learn that much about her from PQ, so it's nice to see how her story develops). Do any of you think I should add her into this story?  
> Let me know your thoughts (whether it's about Marie or the story in general) and I'll see what I can do. Anyway, thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read this story and I hope you enjoy the latest installment of Inaba's New Light.

Chapter 15 - 21st May 2011, morning

 

I walk down the Samegawa floodplain, music on a low volume. Despite the grey clouds threatening to release a torrent of rain, I feel all warm inside thinking about yesterday afternoon.

_I can't wait to start working with animals. It'll be brilliant helping to rehome them. I wonder if there's a way I could attract more people to help...?_

When the song 'Way of Life' reaches its end, I hear two girls talk about a shopping programme being aired tomorrow.

_'Tanaka's Commodity'? I have a feeling that I've seen that show before. I didn't realise that that show was still around..._

A gust of wind blows from behind me, pushing my hair into my face. "Seems like a greater force wants me to hurry up," I mutter under my breath, walking faster after fixing my hair. Moments later, I arrive inside the school, heading to the shoe lockers before walking up the main staircase to the first floor. After entering the classroom, I notice the others sitting in their chosen seats, talking quietly amongst themselves, and walk towards them.

"Hey, guys," I say to the others as I seat myself at my desk.

A mixture of greetings fill the air around me, but it quickly goes quiet.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" I ask, looking amongst them.

The girls appear slightly nervous, with Yosuke avoiding my gaze. Yu appears calm as usual. "Nothing much," he replies. "Been helping out at Yukiko-san's for a bit. Haven't we?"

"O-Oh, y-yeah," she says, somewhat startled. "It's been rather busy at the Inn this week and everyone has been helping out."

"Of course. Couldn't let you struggle." Yu smiles, making Yukiko's cheeks flush. The other two appear somewhat calmer but not completely settled.

"I see." I give a small smile in response, but I can hear the disbelief in my voice. "It was good of you all to help out."

"Always happy to help," Chie murmurs in agreement.

The bell rings, causing the conversation to end abruptly. Everyone turns to face the front of the classroom, watching Mr Mooroka take his usual spot and begin his morning rant, making the beginning of the school day once again drag.

 

*~*Inaba's New Light*~*

 

"Oh, you're lookin' to join the tennis club?" a girl with grey-blue eyes asks me, her shoulder length dark grey hair styled into two ponytails.

"I was thinking about it," I reply. "Do you mind if I watch for a little while?"

"Go ahead. Why don't ya take a seat while I get the others to do some warm up exercises?" she points to some fold out chairs near the court's entrance, which had been provided for those who may need to nurse an injury. While heading over, I hear the girl giving commands to the rest of the team (about half a dozen members) in preparation for today's matches.

After classes had finished today, I had finally decided to take Yu's advice and join a sports club. In the gym, I had seen Yu playing basketball with his team, while the girl's volleyball team were playing in a separate section of the gym. Whilst the tennis club and the football club are both located outside, both clubs having a separate area to practice.

I watch the team captain shout out different warm up techniques to the team, eventually getting the girls to jog the perimeter of the court. Once she divides them into pairs, getting one pair to play against each other (the others watching), she jogs over to me.

"Whataya think? Made a decision yet?" she asks me, arms stretching above her head.

"I'll join. So long as you don't mind going easy on me. I'm a little rusty."

She laughs. "Don't worry about it. Some of the others are complete novices, so you're already better than when they first joined." She seats herself next to me, picking up a water bottle from a duffel bag next to her and takes a swig. "Oh, I don't think I ever introduced myself. I'm Ami Daidouji, nice meetin' ya."

"I'm Ka-"

"Kari Yuki. Yeah, I know," Ami says quickly. She laughs at my surprised expression. "Sorry. It comes with the territory of being a new student." Ami gives me a look of sympathy. "My family moved to Inaba two years ago, part way through my first year. Wantin' a quieter life away from the city."

"Well, you definitely came to the right place." I smirk. "Anyway, what have people been saying about me? Or am I better off not knowing?"

"It's better than what was said about me. A lotta people believe city kids are party animals and that the girls are easy. Although, once they found out that I'm part American, rumours changed. But your rumours? Originally, people were sayin' that you'd hooked up with Narukami-kun."

I shudder. "That's wrong on so many levels."

"I know, right? Now they're sayin' that Hanamura-kun might have a thing for ya, seein' as you've only known 'im for five minutes and you're already workin' together. Ya know, kinda like how it was with Saki-san." She pauses when she sees a troubled look on my face. "But hey, they're just rumours. You gotta brush 'em off. If people see ya protest, then you're just addin' fuel to the fire. Don't let it get ya down, 'kay?"

I nod. "You're right. Thanks, Senpai."

"Not a problem." She glances at her team and shouts over to them. "Hey, just 'cause I'm not standin' with ya doesn't mean I ain't watching! Next pair; start your match. Otherwise, we're all stayin' here for an extra hour!"

Groans filled the air from the team captain's commands, but no one objected. Two girls left the huddle while the rest spread out to watch.

Ami sighs. "I'd better head over and stop 'em from slackin' off. Stay as long as ya want."

"Got it."

Ami jogs over to the rest of the team, organising another pair to play a match while the first pair that played act as referees for the two matches. I stay and watch for a little while, before exiting the court and head home.

 

*~*Inaba's New Light*~*

 

22nd May 2011, afternoon

 

"See you in a few days, Yuki."

"See you then, Ikakure," I say to one of my colleagues, watching him walk down the corridor towards the exit. I lean my head back on the wall and cross my ankles.

_Come on, Yosuke. Hurry up!_

After nearly a week of Yosuke and I not speaking, I'd decided that enough was enough. It was obvious that Yosuke wasn't going to make the first step in fixing our friendship, so it came down to me to do it. As the two of us were working the same shift today (Yosuke purposefully working in a separate section of the shop floor), I figured that I'd talk to him once the shift had ended. Yosuke's dad had insisted on Yosuke walking me home again.

_He must have realised that something's different._

Sighing quietly, I place my headphones around my neck, letting the music fill the silence of the corridors. A few minutes later, Yosuke emerges from the changing room, dressed in his usual attire. His eyes widen momentarily when he sees me and he takes a step backwards. "Kari-san? What are you doing here? Were you...waiting for me?"

"We need to talk." I turn off my music, ignoring the way he had addressed me.

He sighs. "It'll have to wait. I have homework to do."

I scoff. "Don't lie to me, Yosuke. Besides, if we did have any work, you wouldn't be in such a rush to do it."

He shifts uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact. He sighs once more. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

We walk down the corridors and head outside the exit in silence. Once we're about a half mile away from the store, I swallow nervously before breaking the silence. "Yosuke... I'm sorry."

"Huh? I don't get it. Why are you apologising... when it should be me doing it?" He stops walking and looks to the side, head tilted down slightly. "I'm the one who's been avoiding you. I'm such a coward... so why are you apologising?"

I turn and face him. "Because I should've understood that what happened wasn't just confusing for me, that it was for you too. No, especially for you. It hasn't been that long since Saki-Senpai's passing and even though I never met her, I can tell that you deeply cared for her. I didn't take that into account and... I just..." I sigh. "I'm sorry, Yosuke."

He sighs, then chuckles quietly. "I guess neither one of us stopped to consider what the other is feeling."

I smile. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now though... friends?" I extend my right arm towards him.

He takes my hand and shakes it. "Friends."


	16. Making memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome to the latest chapter. I'll keep this short and sweet. I'll try and upload future chapters a bit quicker now that I have a part time job, so I don't have to spend as much time applying for other jobs. I hope you're enjoying the story and don't be afraid to comment what you think about this story (if you want). Feel free to check out my other stories.  
> On with the show!

Chapter 16 - 23rd May 2011, morning

 

The sound of raindrops wakes me up, which hit the window's glass like bullets. I scrunch my eyes and rub them, before grabbing my charging phone near me to check the time.

_6:08...seriously?_ I groan. I close my eyes, welcoming the darkness of the room.

Outside the house, the wind howls, creating a symphony with the rain. I pull the pillows over my ears in a futile attempt to drown out the noise. After a few minutes, I give up, tossing the pillows next to me.

"Why...?" I whine. I sigh. "Might as well start getting ready."

After having a quick shower, I head downstairs to prepare some lunch for Yu and I.

"Oh. Good morning, uncle Dojima." I greet the man, getting over the surprise of seeing him.

"Hm? Morning, Kari." He looks up from his paper and gives me a tired smile. "You're up early. Can't sleep?"

"I'm surprised anyone can sleep in this weather." I sigh, before grabbing the kettle off the kitchen counter and top it up with water. "Do you want a top up?" I say, gesturing to the coffee cup next to Dojima.

"Sure." He slides the cup over to me and I place it near the kettle. I rummage through the cupboards and pull out a cup for myself, some coffee granules and some hot chocolate powder. Dojima chuckles dryly. "I didn't believe Yu at first when he said you didn't drink coffee. Do you not like tea either?"

"Nope. Well, I drink green tea with lemon on rare occasions," I reply, scooping some powder into the respective mugs, before pouring hot water over the mixtures. A teaspoon clangs against the side of the mugs as I stir the concoctions. "I've had mocha a few times before, but I have to add lots of milk and sugar to it before I can drink it."

Dojima roars with laughter. "I can't believe how different you are to us. Even Nanako drinks coffee and she's not even half your age!"

I chuckle. "It does surprise a lot of people that I don't drink coffee, or even tea for that matter..." An image of a young man with dark hair and pale eyes dressed in a butler outfit springs to mind. He places my drink and another on a table in front of me and bows before walking away, a tray tucked under his arm. As quickly as it appeared, the picture vanished.

The initial surprise of it causes my body to sway, my head feeling dizzy. I grip the counter behind me for support.

A chair clatters to the floor and I feel Dojima's hands on my arms. "Hey, are you okay? Come on, come sit down." He guides me to a chair and crouches next to me. "Put your head between your knees. Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

I take a few shaky breaths before I can feel myself calming down. "I think I'll be okay now." I look up at the man and smile sheepishly. "Thank you for your help."

"Not a problem. Tell me what happened."

"Honestly, I don't know. I just felt kinda dizzy. Maybe I didn't get enough sleep?" I stare into his eyes and give him a small smile. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

His eyes analyse mine for a moment before he sighs. "You might not share the same taste, but you're definitely as stubborn as your brother."

"We take after you for that, Uncle," I joke.

Dojima offers a half smile, then glances at his watch. "I'd better get to work. If you're feeling bad again, then don't go to school. They can call me if they need to." He heads to the kitchen counter and downs his coffee.

_Surprised he has any taste buds left._ "I'm sure I'll be okay. Oh, don't forget your lunch."

"Thanks, Kari." He opens the fridge and pulls out the tupperware container containing leftovers from last night's dinner. "See you later." Shortly after his farewell, I hear the front door open and close.

_What was that? Another image that makes no sense. Why am I having difficulty remembering what my life was like before coming here?_

I carefully stand up from the chair and make my way over to the kitchen counter to sip on the now cooled hot chocolate, contemplating my thoughts before getting ready for school.

 

*~*Inaba's New Light*~*

 

Afternoon

 

"Hey, are you feeling okay? You've been a bit quiet today."

After lessons had finished this afternoon, Chie had invited me to walk back with her and Yukiko, who was planning on spending an hour at Chie's house before heading back to the Inn. The three of us had been walking together for about ten minutes, with Yukiko informing me that we would be arriving at Chie's house shortly.

I turn to face her. "I'm fine, Chie. Just didn't get much sleep last night."

"The weather has been pretty bad lately," Yukiko murmured. "It's surprising that any of us have had a decent night's sleep."

"At least it's just rain though." Chie shrugged. "Muku hates thunderstorms. Ends up waking the whole house. He can't go to sleep unless he's with one of us."

"Who's Muku?" I ask, intrigued.

"You'll see," Chie chuckles mischievously. Both herself and Yukiko stop walking. The house they've stopped in front of looks similar to Dojima's, but the upstairs rooms extend to each end of the house and the walls are darker. The house connects to a neighbour's house, making it a semi-detached house. "We're here. I don't think anyone else is in right now..." She walks up to the house on the right and tries the door's handle, only to find it locked. "Nope. Just the three of us." After fishing in her bag for her keys, she unlocks the front door and pulls it open. "Come on in."

Yukiko gestures for me to follow Chie. "Thank you," I say to her, before walking inside, Yukiko closing the door behind us. We remove our shoes and place them near the front door, then follow Chie into the living room.

The living room consisted of two small sofas, a medium sized television and a dark green rug in front of an electric fireplace. A vase of fake flowers rests on an oak dresser near a large window, sunlight streaming into the room and brightening the cream coloured walls.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Chie asks me, standing near the door frame that leads into the kitchen.

"Sure." I seat myself on one of the small sofas. "Do you have anything fizzy?"

"I'll help, Chie. That way, I can bring in a selection for you to choose from." Yukiko stands next to Chie. "We'll be right back."

Their footsteps fade away as they head into the kitchen. I lean back into the dark grey faux leather sofa and glance around the room. My eyes settle on a large photo frame made up of several small photos bordered with iron roses.

_Aww, Chie was such a cute kid!_ A photo of little Chie being pushed on a swing by a man with brown hair and grey eyes catches my attention. A big, toothy grin covers her face and her eyes are slightly closed, tears of joy dotting the corners.

My thoughts become distracted when I hear Yukiko trying to silence her laughter in the kitchen and Chie trying to keep her quiet. A clattering sound repeatedly hits the kitchen tiles as they approach the living room.

I stand up from the sofa and inhale sharply, my eyes widen in shock. I feel myself begin to squeal in happiness.

"Say 'hello' to Muku," says Chie, unleashing the fluffy beast from her grasp. The Saint Bernard bounds over to me before he pushes his head into my stomach.

My heart dances excitedly. "I think I'm in love."

Chie and Yukiko laugh (the latter erupting into a laughing fit), while I feel my face flush. I bury my face in Muku's neck. "It's not funny."

Chie's the first to stop laughing. "You're so cute, Kari. I've never met anyone react like that to a dog. Especially this porker."

"S-Shut up!" After a moment, I move my head and look up. Yukiko is no longer laughing but I can still see tears in the corners of her eyes. The two stare at me and wait for me to continue. "The truth is, I've always wanted a dog. Well, any pet for that matter."

"Wait, you've never owned a pet? Not even something like a fish?" Chie asks me.

"What would be the point?" I let go of Muku and walk over to the window. I glance outside and look at the back garden, the slightly overgrown grass littered with dog toys. "We would stay in one place for a year at most and that rarely happened. When I was a kid, I begged my parents for a pet, something small that could be taken with us to our new place. Each time I asked, I was flat out rejected. As I got older, I asked them less frequently and once I started middle school, I just stopped asking." I cross my arms and turn away from the window. "That's why I love being around animals, why I've taken up that voluntary job. Because I know that while I'm living with my parents, I'll probably never own a pet."

Chie and Yukiko look at each other, nod, then walk over to me.

"We're sorry," Yukiko says, enveloping me into a hug. "It must have been terrible for you."

"Yeah, feel free to come and see Muku whenever you want," Chie adds, hugging me from behind.

My eyes begin to water. "You guys..." I move slightly so that we're all hugging each other properly. We break apart after a moment. "I'll be okay. Sorry for off loading like that."

"What are friends for?" Chie says, smiling. We seat ourselves on the sofas, Muku lying by my feet.

"Hey, Kari-chan? Have you heard the story of how Chie and I met?"

 

*~*Inaba's New Light*~*

 

24th May 2011, lunchtime

 

I walk down the first floor corridor of the main building, having just bought some melon bread for lunch. Heading to the staircase, I catch Ami's attention, who had just reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Hey, Kari-chan."

"Hey, Ami-senpai. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm not bad thanks. Just grabbin' some lunch before the break's over." Ami begins to move away but suddenly stops herself, facing the staircase. "Oh, while you're here. Are ya comin' to practice later?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Ami laughs. "It's great that you're so eager, but if ya ever can't make it let me know. I totally understand that ya can't make it every time."

"Yeah, you're right. In that case, seeing as we might not always be able to find each other, can I have your number?" I pull my flip phone out of my pocket.

"Sure." Ami pulls out a phone similar to mine, except that while my phone is lilac in colour, Ami's is a shade of teal. We recite our numbers to each other, before pocketing our phones again. "Now I can find out how things are goin' with you and Hanamura-kun without havin' to wait 'til practice to see ya." A glint appears in her eyes and a sly smile covers her face.

My face flushes. _I'm so going to regret doing that._ "Ahaha, Senpai. You're hilarious..." I chuckle weakly.

"Tell me somethin' that I don't know." She smirks and runs her hands through her ponytails, smoothing her hair before shaking them slightly.

"Hey, Kari." A hand touches my arm gently.

I jump slightly before turning around to see the figure behind me. "Hey, Yosuke. Oh, Yosuke, this is Ami Daidouji. She's the captain of the tennis club. Senpai, you've already heard me talk about him, this is Yosuke Hanamura. We're both in the same class and we also work at Junes."

"Nice meetin' ya, Hanamura-kun."

"You too, Daidouji-senpai." Yosuke turns to face me. "You've been talking about me? Should I be worried?"

I open my mouth to respond, but Ami gets there first. "Yeah, ya should be. But you're never gonna know what's been said." She wiggles her index finger at him, the smirk returning to her face.

"You're on a roll today," I mutter, noticing a light blush colouring Yosuke's cheeks. "You'll get used to her sense of humour."

"Haha, I'm a pussy cat really," she chuckles, then glances at a clock on the wall. "I'd better get somethin' to eat before break's over. I'll leave ya lovebirds to it." She laughs when she sees our faces flush again. "See ya at practice, Kari-chan. Take care of her in the meantime, Hanamura-kun." She starts to walk away from us.

"See you later, Senpai," I call after her. Ami responds with a wave as she carries on walking. "So, what's up, Yosuke?" I ask, slowly walking to the staircase.

He falls into step next to me. "Well, my dad told me to tell you that he's arranged a meeting for all staff to attend to on Thursday afternoon."

"Huh." I stop walking at the place between the entrance to the first floor and the staircase. "Did he say what it's about?"

"Nope. I tried asking but he said that I'd find out the same time as everyone else." He starts walking up the staircase again and I follow after him. We stop just before opening the door to the rooftop and Yosuke turns to face me. "If you want, we could head there together?"

I smile. "I'd like that."

Yosuke grins. "Okay, great." He opens the door to the rooftop. "After you."

"Thank you. Who knew that you were secretly a gentleman?" I tease.

"S-Shut up!" he grumbles, a light blush colouring his cheeks. "Otherwise I'll stop it."

I laugh. "Yes, sir." I notice the others huddled together. "Come on, let's go join the others."

He shuts the door behind us. "Yes, ma'am."

I grimace. "Don't call me 'ma'am'!"

He grins. "Sorry, ma'am."


	17. Allies and Suspicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, merry Christmas/happy holidays! Over here in England, it's about early afternoon, so I hope you're all having a good day.  
> About this chapter... I know I said that I'd update sooner, but to tell you all the truth, between preparing for Christmas and being under the weather, this chapter took a lot longer to finish than it should have done. So here's my Christmas present for you all; a brand new chapter. I look forward to writing more chapters in the new year!  
> Thank you so much to everyone who's read the story and stuck with it, and a special thank you to Basmonte and Fregler for your lovely comments. It really makes my day when I read your words.  
> Anyway, I hope you like the newest chapter of Inaba's New Light.

Chapter 17 - 25th May 2011, evening

 

"Word at the station is that Kanji Tatsumi turned up."

Myself and the other three residents of the house were seated around the living room table (Dojima on the sofa and the rest of us on cushions) eating take out from Aiya's.

"Really? That's great!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, it is," Yu murmured, before returning to his food.

Dojima turns to face Yu. "You don't sound surprised. Did you perhaps already know about it?"

"No, of course not," Yu replied. Perhaps a little too quickly.

Dojima narrows his eyes for a moment.

I glance at the pair nervously. _This isn't good..._

"Are you two fighting?" Nanako's inquisitive voice helps break the tension, her brows furrowed slightly.

Dojima's the first to break eye contact. He smiles half-heartedly at his daughter. "We're not fighting."

"Okay." She nods, choosing to believe her dad. "This is so yummy, daddy..."

As Nanako begins to talk about her day at school, I glance over at Yu, who had abandoned his food and was deep in thought.

_Yu... Just what are you getting yourself into?_

 

*~*Inaba's New Light*~*

 

26th May 2011, afternoon

 

Once the bell rings to indicate that classes are over for the day, Yosuke lifts his head off his desk, having dozed off part way through Mr Hosoi's class.

"Hmm, is it over?" He asks, somewhat groggy. He turns to face me. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure." I close my notebook and deposit it in my schoolbag, along with my pencil case. I stand up and wait for Yosuke to follow. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Good luck at your meeting," Chie says.

Yukiko nods. "Yeah, let us know how it goes."

"Will do."

After heading downstairs and outside the school entrance, Yosuke tries (and fails) to suppress a yawn.

"Aww, you're so cute when you're sleepy," I tease, giggling.

"Shut up," he grumbled. "Sensei's lecture was so boring. And it's only a matter of time before you fall asleep in class. Then I'll have the last laugh." He moves his hand to my head, ruffling my hair.

I jerk away from him, swatting his hand away. "At least I don't snore in my sleep," I growl.

"I don't snore!"

"Or drool! I swear if you hadn't woken up when you did, I'd've had to find a 'wet floor' sign for you," I snicker.

He huffs, a mock scowl on his face. "Anyway... looks like we're almost there." He gestures to our workplace, which was not far off in the distance, the letters spotlighting the building.

"Trust you to change the topic," I mutter, before sighing. "But, you are right." I glance over at Yosuke and open my mouth to speak again, but no sound comes out.

He turns to face me. "What?" A nervous chuckle escapes his lips.

"I..." _I don't know if I can be happy being 'just friends'._ The light of the sun breaks through the clouds, illuminating Inaba in patchy rays of light. One of the beams partially catches Yosuke, making his copper hair glow. _But no matter what I feel, we agreed to stay friends for now._ I shake my head, avoiding eye contact. "It's nothing."

He nudges my shoulder with his own. "You know, you look better when you smile. But you are cute when you're like this. Maybe I should make the most of it..." He chuckles.

I huff my cheeks, which were no doubt flushed. I reposition my schoolbag so that I'm holding it on its side and lightly smack him in the face with it.

"Ow! Hey, quit it!" He yowls, grabbing my bag out of my hands. "Last thing I need is people asking why I'm black and blue, thinking I've gotten in with a bad crowd."

"That'll teach you to make fun of me." I smirk, resisting the urge to laugh. "As for 'black and blue'... maybe we should go to the cosmetics department before the meeting. Cover up the forming bruise on your cheek."

He touches his face gingerly. His cheek was a bit red, but it wouldn't bruise. Not that he knew that. "You didn't..."

"I did. Better hope they have some concealer in your colour." With that remark, I take off in a sprint towards Junes.

"Wha- Hey, get back here!" he shouts, before running after me.

 

*~*Inaba's New Light*~*

 

"Thank you everyone for taking the time to come here," Hanamura says, addressing everyone in the room. "I'm sorry that this meeting is rather last minute, but the sooner we start, the sooner our store can make stronger alliances with the individuals of Inaba."

Looks of confusion spread across the room.

"Uh, you might wanna explain your idea a bit more," Ikakure interjects, leaning forward on his chair with his hands clasped together.

A smile twitches at the corners of Hanamura's mouth. "I was just getting to that, Ikakure. As I was about to say..." he looks at Ikakure, who has a sheepish grin on his face. "Some of you may know about this (if you have ever been to visit a Junes store in various cities), but for those of you who don't know, each year the stores are responsible for giving something back to the community. What I mean by that, is that a local charity or independent business is selected to be represented in the store. Employees at the store help to encourage members of the public to help the selected company through donations and promoting what the chosen business does."

I raise my hand before speaking. "You said that this is done in stores in cities. So, if you don't mind me asking, why would a store in a small town be doing the same thing?"

Hanamura pauses for a moment. "You do raise a good point. It is rather uncommon for the higher ups to suggest this. However, they feel that if our stores does this and it is successful, then they'll introduce it into other stores. And after all, it's the community of each place that leads to each store's success."

"So, it would be like a trial run?" a middle aged woman asks.

He nods. "Exactly. So we should all try our best in ensuring that this is a success. For now, what I need you all to do is write down suggestions of any independent businesses or charities here in Inaba and place them in this box." He gestures to a small table located near the door leading out of the staff room. On top of the table, a silver box with a slot at the top for suggestion cards to go in rests in the centre, with a pile of ivory cue cards and biro pens resides next to it. "You have until the end of Sunday to add your suggestions. On Monday morning, I will read through everyone's suggestions and whichever company I believe to be the most suitable for this will be chosen. I'll let you all know by Wednesday next week which company has been decided on and what the next stage will be. That concludes today's meeting. If any of you have any questions about this, please see me before you leave."

After Hanamura finishes speaking, those seated on chairs stand and make their way to the exit, while a few individuals remain. Some of those already standing head to the exit, one or two individuals already writing down their suggestions and depositing them inside the box.

I look to my left to see Yosuke standing still, watching his dad. "Hey," I gently touch his arm. "Are you coming?"

"Hm?" He looks away from him for a moment to face me. "Sorry, Kari. I think I'd better stay and help my dad spread the word about this, seeing as not everyone could make it."

I nod. Some of the staff members had to stay on the tills while the meeting took place. "I understand. You'll be a great help." I pick up my schoolbag resting by our feet. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya." We both make our way to our destinations; Yosuke walking over to his dad, while I head for the exit. Once outside of Junes, I reach into my bag for my Ipod and headphones, and play my music. After about ten minutes of walking, a thought pops into my head.

_I wonder if I should nominate the rescue centre for the chosen company? After all, it's a charity here in Inaba and it's fairly new, so I can't imagine that many people have been to visit it yet. Plus, Fujiwara did say that they rely on donations to stay open..._

I make a mental note to ask Fujiwara at work tomorrow while enjoying the walk home, rays of golden light breaking through the clouds, helping to illuminate my path.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, time for the latest update of 'Inaba's New Light'. I hope you're all well and thank you for being patient in waiting for this. I'm pretty sure that this is my longest chapter to date, so I hope this makes up for waiting. I really appreciate everyone who has read the story, rated and reviewed my story. A special thank you to everyone who has commented on this and given me their thoughts on this. I like hearing all of your thoughts and opinions, as well as any contributions you may have.  
> Anyway, on with the show. I hope you enjoy the newest installment of Inaba's New Light.  
> Note: I'm not 100% sure whether the colour code system I used for the rescue centre is a popular thing or not. The college I went to and an animal rescue centre I visited had different variants of it.

Chapter 18 - 27th May 2011, early evening

 

After school had finished earlier this afternoon, I'd headed straight to the rescue centre to talk to Fujiwara about my thoughts of creating a bond between my two jobs. However, our talk had to wait until after my shift had finished. Despite getting to the centre ten minutes before my shift had started, Fujiwara had insisted that I started my shift as quickly as I could. Once I'd gotten changed into an old band t-shirt, some navy jeans and converse-style shoes (Fujiwara told me that all volunteers wear comfy clothes when working with the animals, as well as assuring me that I'd soon get a forest green t-shirt with the company's logo on it to wear to represent the centre), Fujiwara set me to work. He explained to me about safely handling the animals (with a demonstration involving a juvenile Japanese Spitz), equipment use (for both the animals and for enclosure maintenance) and the traffic light policy. This ruling meant that each enclosure had a colour code system; ranging from 'safe to handle with any volunteer' (green), to 'may require assistance from a trained assistant' (amber) and 'should only be handled by a trained assistant' (red).

Once this was complete, I did a mixture of jobs, including walking green light enclosure dogs, food preparation and cleaning enclosures in both the kennels and the cattery. When the time reached a little after 5pm, Cat had come to find me, telling me that Fujiwara was free to talk now that my shift had ended. I thanked her and followed her back to the reception area, seating myself opposite Fujiwara at one of the tables, while Cat headed towards the exit.

"See you tomorrow, Akira-kun," Cat says. She turns to face me. "Good luck, Kari-san. See you soon."

I smile. "Thanks, Cat."

"Take care getting home," Fujiwara replies.

Cat smiles and nods, before turning away and exiting the centre.

Fujiwara watches her walk away, before he faces me. "So, what did you want to talk about? You're not having second thoughts about working here, are you?" Fujiwara exclaimed, leaning slightly forward in his seat.

"What? No, I love it here!" I exclaim. I take a breath, pacing myself for retelling yesterday's meeting, before explaining it to him. While I talk, Fujiwara remains silent but intent, patiently waiting for me to finish. "...So, what do you think?"

"I think..." Fujiwara sighs. He looks into my eyes. "It's a great opportunity. Not just for us, but for Junes too."

"You really think so? I was worried that I'd overstepped the mark," I reply, somewhat cautious.

"No, not at all. Our companies could both be considered as outsiders to this town, so joining up will likely be beneficial for us all. Obviously, I'll have to have a word with our boss, Kobayashi-san, who should be back on Monday, but-"

"Wait, Monday? B-But the deadline for nominations is Sunday."

"These types of decisions have to be overseen by her. Otherwise, if anything were to go wrong, we could get into a lot of trouble." He sighs, a troubled look on his face, which no doubt mirrors my own.

I remain silent, unsure of what to suggest. After a minute's silence, I voice a thought aloud. "It's only a suggestion," I murmur.

"What is?"

"Well, all of this. Hanamura did say that for the moment, all we had to do is write down our suggestions for a chosen company partnership. So nothing is set in stone until Hanamura chooses a company, which won't be until Monday at the earliest." I watch Fujiwara, my words beginning to sink in. "If all I'm doing is just suggesting this company..."

"...then we always have the option of backing out, should there be a problem,"Fujiwara finishes, a knowing smile on his face. He looks into my eyes and nods. "Do it. List us down as a suggestion. I'll talk to Kobayashi-san when she returns."

I nod in agreement. "Yeah, it's a good idea to let her know, make sure that she isn't kept in the dark." I shuffle slightly in my seat, leaning forward slightly. "Are we really doing this?"

Fujiwara chuckles. "All you're doing for now is just suggesting us."

"But don't you find it exciting?" I exclaim, excitedly. "How amazing it would be for it all to come together, how beneficial it'll be for everyone involved."

"It would be a great opportunity for us," he murmurs. He sighs. "But you are way too excited about this."

"You say it like it's a bad thing," I reply, laughing nervously.

"I'm just being realistic." He sighs and shakes his head. "I'm sorry. What you're doing is great, suggesting company partnerships between us and Junes is great, really..."

"But?" I probe. _Why do I have a feeling that there's something else on his mind?_

"'But' nothing," he replies. "My problem is personal. It's nothing to do with this." He forces a smile. "I'm fine, really. Anyway, I'd better not keep you any longer. Take care getting home. And I'll speak to Kobayashi-san on Monday."

I hesitate before speaking. "If you say so." I stand up from my seat and tuck the chair under the table, picking up my coat and bag. "I'll see you next week." I walk towards the entrance doors, but stop in front of them. "Hey, Fujiwara?"

"Yes, Yuki?"

I turn to face him. "If you need someone to talk to, let me know. Although, I'm sure Cat would be willing to lend an ear."

He chuckles dryly. "I'll bear that in mind."

I smile. "See you soon." I turn away and exit the building, making my way to the bus stop, burnt gold hues piercing the clouds to lighten the road ahead.

 

*~*Inaba's New Light*~*

 

28th May 2011, afternoon

 

Once classes had finished for the day, Yu and I head over to the gym for sports club, Yu staying indoors while I head outside. I walk over to the tennis court, watching the boys play football on the court closest to the building, and see Ami talking to three other girls. When I approach them, the girls begin to jog around the court's perimeter. I catch Ami's eye and she smiles.

"Hey, Kari-chan." Ami bounds over to me. "It feels so long since I've seen ya."

I laugh. "Hey, Senpai. It feels longer than a few days, doesn't it?"

"Glad I'm not the only one who thought so," Ami replies, chuckling. "So..." She claps her hands together. "Ya ready to feel the burn?"

"You're seriously that eager to inflict pain on me?" I say mockingly, making myself grimace at her joke.

She grins wickedly. "You know it."

Over the next 75 minutes, Ami orders myself and the other girls through a series of warm up exercises that were designed to make every muscle I have in my body (and muscles I didn't know I had) do exactly what she wanted; to hurt like hell. This combined with multiple matches (varying between singles and doubles) made me regret ever provoking her, even if it was only in a joking manner.  
Once practice had finished, the two of us leave the court together, the other girls having left a few minutes earlier. After getting changed, we'd decided to head to Aiya's to meet up with Yu and some of his sports club friends.

"I gotta hand it to ya, Kari-chan. You looked ready to collapse a couple o' times there, but ya never gave up."

I chuckle tiredly, running a hand through my messy ponytail. "My uncle thinks I'm stubborn. Although, I'm pretty sure it's a family trait." I grab the hair bobble that restrains most of my hair and untie it, releasing my hair, shaking my head side to side and combing my fingers through my hair.

She smirks. "Well, he's right about that. None of the new members have ever been that persistent, even when I've gone easy on 'em."

"You call that going easy on someone?!"

"I never said I went easy on ya," she replies. "Besides, I knew you could handle it."

"Wow. Was that a compliment? Didn't know you had it in you, Senpai," I tease, my lips twitching, trying to resist the urge to laugh.

We stop outside Aiya's entrance and Ami turns to face me. She chuckles. "Make the most of it. I'm gonna whip ya into shape."

"Ookay... with that image in mind..." I begin, Ami snorting with laughter. "I think it's time we head in, have a normal conversation." I yank open the restaurant's door and walk through, holding it open for Ami.

"What the hell does 'normal' even mean?" she replies, following me inside.

I head over towards the counter, a head of silver guiding me to two free seats next to him. I place my hand on his shoulder. "Hey, stranger."

He turns his head towards his left shoulder and smiles. "Can't believe you made it. After hearing the stories from these guys..." he gestures to a guy with navy hair and one with brown hair. "I'm surprised you're still standing."

"Sounds like my reputation proceeds me," I hear Ami reply from behind me. She moves around to face Yu. "I don't think we've officially met, Narukami-kun. Name's Ami Daidouji, nice meetin' ya."

Yu turns around and faces her. "Yu Narukami." He extends his right arm towards her and she shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you too, Daidouji-senpai."

She looks to the guys next to Yu and she grins, walking over to them. She places her head between them and swings her arms over their shoulders. "What up, guys?"

"Hey, Senpai," the guy with blue hair speaks. "You must be losing your touch if you've left the new recruit standing." He gestures to me.

"Yeah, I think this is the first one I've seen who doesn't look like she's collapsed," the other guy adds.

"Well, there were a few moments where I thought I'd gone hard on 'er," Ami replies. She looks over to me. "Kari-chan, these troublemakers are Kou Ichijo and Daisuke Nagase." She gestures to each when introducing them.

"Says she..." Ichijo mutters, to which he receives an elbow in the side from Ami, effectively shutting him up.

"Nice to meet you both," I interject, smiling sheepishly at the pair.

"Boys, I'm sure you've heard the rumours, but this is Kari Yuki, Narukami-kun's sister." Ami walks over to me and ruffles my hair, eliciting a low growl from me. She laughs."And the newest recruit for my club. I actually have a good feelin' 'bout this one."

"You might wanna get out while you can, Yuki-san," Ichijo speaks up. "She'll only up the ante from here on out."

"Nah, it's too late for that," Nagase counters. "Once you're in, there isn't an easy way of getting out."

"Couldn't've said it better myself!" Ami exclaims, grinning.

I glance at Yu and he shrugs. "I'm sure you're up for it."

"Regretting it already." I sigh, before turning my lips into a grin. "Anyway..." I look at each individual. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm famished. Let's eat."

A sea of agreement reaches my ears. Ami and I take our seats, Ami on my left and Yu on my right. After we order our food, our conversation resumes, carrying on until long after we finish eating. Once we leave, Yu and I head through the shopping district one way while the others head a different way, each of us heading to our respective homes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hope you're all having a good day. Sorry it took so long to update this chapter, but these past 10 days have been a nightmare. Long story short, I've moved house again. And with some of my shifts at work starting at 6am, I've been feeling too tired to write anything.  
> Anyway... this chapter is a long chapter, especially to write about only one day. But, I hope the length and events of it help to make up for delay and I'll start working on the newest chapter as soon as I have some free time.  
> Thank you to you all for reading my story and a special thank you to all the comments. As tempting as it is to talk about what future events will happen in the story, I don't want to spoil it for some people who want to wait and see what happens. Enough rambling, I hope you enjoy the newest chapter of Inaba's New Light :)

Chapter 19 - 30th May 2011, morning

 

A knock on my bedroom door wakes me up from a dreamless sleep. I rub my eyes sleepily and call out to the person. "Who is it?"

"It's Nanako," came a reply. She pauses slightly. "Big Sis? Are you not feeling well?"

I sit up. "Nanako... Why would you think that?"

"Because you've not had breakfast with me."

I cock my head slightly and furrow my brows. "But we only do that on a school d-" _Oh no..._ "Nooo! I overslept!" I shoot out of bed and race to my wardrobe, grabbing my uniform from inside. "Nanako, what time is it?"

"Nearly eight o'clock." She pauses for a moment. "So you're not sick?"

"No, no, sweetie, I'm fine." I push my head through my jumper and quickly tie the ribbon. "I just forgot what day it was."

"Okay. Can I help?" Nanako asks me.

I stop for a moment, despite how frantic my mind is. "Actually...yeah." I grab my schoolbag and hurriedly rummage inside. I open my bedroom door and thrust an empty drinks bottle at Nanako, who takes it hastily. "If you don't mind, could you top this up with drinking water and leave it on the kitchen table."

"Sure..." She watches me grab my hairbrush, pulling it through the knotted strands of my bed head. "Then what?"

"Then go to school," I reply, quickly applying some makeup. "There's no point in both of us being late."

She frowns. "But-"

"No 'buts', Nanako." I look up from the desk mirror and face her. "It's my fault for waking up so late. I'll be okay." After seeing that she won't budge, I decide to change tactics. "Tell you what. If you're free later, I'll take you to Junes. Treat you to anything you want. Deal?"

Her face lights up and she quickly nods. "Deal." She hurries downstairs, leaving with a big grin on her face.

I chuckle quietly, then notice the time, quickly wiping the smile off my face. _I really don't want to face King Moron's wrath. The story of Yosuke's misfortune is good enough for me._

I put my makeup on the desk, grab my bag and rush downstairs. Resting on the kitchen table is the water bottle I gave to Nanako, which is filled to the brim with water. I silently thank her as I stuff it into my school bag, checking first to make sure that the cap is screwed on tightly.

Making my way to the front door, I step into my shoes and rummage in my pocket for my keys. After locking the front door behind me, I make my way to school, half walking half running there. When I get part way down the Samegawa floodplain, I hear my mobile ring, a generic tune called 'Corn Dog' reaching my ears. I slow my pace but continue walking as I answer my phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kari," comes a slightly breathless response. "Need a lift?"

I stop dead in my tracks. "Huh? Yosuke? Where are you?"

"Turn...around..." he grunts, then ends his call.

"Wh-" I flip my phone shut and follow his orders, spinning around in my spot. Nearby in the distance, I see Yosuke peddling frantically towards me, his tyres screaming at the force of it. He soon stops in front of me, the bike's tyres screeching to a halt. "I didn't realise you were running late too. Do you really want a recap of King Moron's wrath?"

"I figured I'd get a front row seat of you losing your 'wrath virginity'," he replies, his breathing slowing down to a more normal pace. His skin is flushed and shiny, the hair bordering his face clings to his skin. "Everyone has to go through it at some point."

"Well, aren't you sweet(!)" I mutter, resuming my walk to school. "Now, if you don't mind, I actually want to stand a chance at not being late for school."

"Wait... Seriously, Kari. Wait up!" he calls after me, peddling on his bike once again. He soon catches up to me and swerves the bike, effectively blocking my path.

I hold my breath, trying my best to stay calm. "What do you think you're doing? I don't have time to mess around."

"I know that. All I was gonna say was do you want a ride?" he says, gesturing to his bike.

I scoff. "You can't be serious. I'll just end up slowing you down."

"I wouldn't have offered if I knew I couldn't do it," he replies, holding my gaze.

I'm the first one to break away, averting my eyes. "...Fine. I know you won't move until I agree. Might as well save time for us." I feel myself blush at the thought of how close we'd be to one another.

Yosuke grins. "Your carriage awaits, m'lady." He gestures to his bike, curving his arm in an exaggerated manner.

I walk closer to him and look into his eyes. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Would I lie to you?" he counters, failing to mask the twinkle in his eyes. "Hop on. We gotta hurry."

"Fine." I climb onto the bike, sitting on the seat behind Yosuke as he positions his feet onto the peddles. "Can you get us there in ten minutes?"

"I can do it in five."

 

*~*Inaba's New Light*~*

 

Afternoon

 

"I still can't believe that you got us to school on time," I say to Yosuke, as we head to the Dojima residence.

Thanks to Yosuke's almost inhuman speed, we managed to get to school before the final morning bell had rang. Yosuke had insisted that I head to class while he put his bike away, just in case King Moron got there early and I would have to distract him long enough for Yosuke to get there. Thankfully, Yosuke had gotten inside the classroom just as King Moron had followed him inside. As the day had progressed, Yosuke had started to nod off in class, especially in Miss Sofue's history class. When her eyes had darted around the classroom, seeking out her victim, her gaze had latched onto Yosuke and she questioned him about Egyptian writing systems. Once he answered her with the answer that I'd whispered to him, her eyes had lit up in a mixture of surprise and joy, proceeding to talk passionately about the subject.

"You should really have higher hopes for me," he replies, watching the trees bordering the floodplain recoil from a sharp gust of wind. It howls briefly, filling the scene with silence before he speaks again. "Besides," his attention shifts back to me. "I saved both our asses back there. You owe me. And one day, I'll collect."

I laugh dryly, dismissing his remark. "If you recall, I helped you in class today. In history, remember? So, I owe you nothing."

He chuckles. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Can't believe she bought it." He knocks his shoulder against mine. "You're kinda cool, y'know? Thanks for helping me out."

I smile. "What are friends for? And it was kinda my fault that you were so tired." I end the sentence with a barely contained laugh, causing Yosuke to raise an eyebrow at me.

"What's so funny?"

I try to control my laughter, then sigh happily. "Sorry. Ami-senpai texted me during maths. She saw our, uh... 'method', of getting to school today."

He cringes slightly. "Of course she did..." he mutters. "What else did she say?"

"She liked that you tried to be my knight in shining armour." I pause. "But she says that you need a better steed."

"Yeah, I can't exactly blame her for thinking that." Yosuke sighs. "Looks like we're here."

We stop outside the Dojima residence. I root inside my pocket for my keys and approach the front door. When I don't hear a pair of footsteps following me, I turn around. "You know you can come in, right?"

"I know." He fidgets, trying to mask his nerves. "But Dojima-san is a scary guy. I don't think he's quite forgiven me for getting your brother into trouble."

"Yeah, Yu didn't quite tell me the full story about that," I say, grabbing his arm and dragging him along. I unlock the front door, Yosuke (now having his arm freed) follows me inside. "Well, I don't think it was the full story anyway."

"Wait, what did he tell you?" Yosuke asks, hovering by the entrance to the kitchen.

I momentarily ignore his question. "You can come in, you know. Have a seat, anywhere you like." I gesture to the living room first, then the kitchen. Yosuke chooses the latter, sitting at the kitchen table. He watches me walk over to the bottom of the staircase, where I spin around to face him. "To answer your question... all he said was that you have a fetish for sharp objects and that you were wanting to start a club for it." I race up the stairs and make a beeline for my room, slamming the door shut behind me.

"He said what?!" he practically roars.

I snicker quietly. After realising that Yosuke hadn't followed me upstairs, I open my bedroom door to speak to him while getting changed into my casual spring attire, but substituting my shorts and leggings for black jeggings (offering some protection from the cold air). "Yeah, he said you wanted to arrange meetings and recruit new members. I think there was even talk of a monthly newsletter."

"He's such a dick!" A clattering sound could be heard from downstairs, which sounded like a chair being kicked. "When I get my hands on hi- Oh, uh, hey, Nanako-chan."

"Oh, hello. How did you get in?" Her muffled reply reaches my ears, making me momentarily stop in my tracks.

"You're, uh, Kari let me in, actually. She's just getting changed."

I head to the banister on the landing and call down to her. "I'm up here, Nanako. Yosuke will be coming with us, so get ready to go as quickly as you can."

"Okay!" I hear her footsteps rush to her bedroom, no doubt getting changed like I did.

"She really loves Junes," I murmur quietly, then proceed to head downstairs. _I wonder how much she'd love me when she finds out that both Yosuke and I get 20% staff discount..._

I enter the kitchen and find Yosuke staring at the fridge, looking at a drawing Nanako had done a few nights ago. "Checking out Nanako's artwork?"

He turns to face me and smiles fondly. "Yeah. I didn't know that she liked Loveline."

"It's like her favourite show," I reply, grabbing the chair next to Yosuke and seat myself. "She sometimes draws Loveline or herself as Loveline after watching an episode on TV." I study his face and notice a hint of sadness cloud his eyes. "Are you okay?"

He plasters a fake smile on his face. "Yeah, course..." he sighs, knowing that I don't believe him. "You're too much like your brother," he mutters to himself. He sighs again. "It's just... seeing Nanako-chan's drawing makes me wish I had a younger sibling."

I reach out to comfort him, but after remembering what happened the last time our hands touched, I reluctantly place it on my lap. "I'm sure you would've been a great big brother." I smile warmly at him. "Did you ever ask why your parents never had another kid?"

"I did, but... I'd rather not get into it right now." Yosuke averts his gaze.

I nod. "Alright, I won't ask about it again. If you ever need to talk, about anything at all, I'm here for you." After Yosuke nods his thanks, I see Nanako walk over to us. I turn my attention to her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah!" She nods fervently, her eyes sparkling.

Yosuke laughs happily. "Let's do it."

 

*~*Inaba's New Light*~*

 

After parting ways with Yosuke near the staff changing rooms, Nanako takes my hand and leads me to the technology floor, heading for the DVD aisles. While she had, at first, insisted that she didn't want a thank you gift after this morning's predicament, she eventually admitted that she wanted something to do with Loveline. Thanks to Yosuke's suggestion, we were seeing if Junes had any of the latest DVDs left in stock.

When we almost reach the DVD section, I see Hanamura making a beeline towards me. I stop walking and face Nanako, crouching down slightly. "I'll meet you there in a few minutes. There's just something I need to sort out first."

She frowns slightly but nods. "Um, okay..." She hesitantly begins to walk away from me, turning to face me before reaching the aisle. I smile to her reassuringly and mouth "it's okay" to her. She nods again and disappears.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to take you away from your... little sister?" Hanamura asks after he approaches me.

I smile. "She's definitely one to me. But it's okay." I pause slightly. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," he replies. "Actually...are you free Wednesday after school?"

"Hmm, I usually am." I respond after thinking for a moment.

"Good. I was hoping you could meet me outside my office at 4pm on Wednesday. I have something I need to discuss with you. It's nothing bad, don't worry," he quickly adds, noticing a look of confusion cover my face.

"Um, okay then. Guess I'll see you tomorrow then, Hanamura," I say, thinking that the conversation would end there.

Hanamura stops me before I leave. "Oh, and Yuki? I'm sorry that you had to walk home alone yesterday. Stock taking was taking longer than usual, so Yosuke helped me out."

I nod in understanding. "Yeah, he texted me after our shifts finished. Don't worry though, my brother was near the shopping district, so we met up part way home."

He nods. "That's good to hear." His face hardens slightly. "You'd think now that we're not in the city, it would be safer to walk home alone at night. I guess not, huh?" He tries to shrug it off, but like Yosuke, isn't able to hide his true feelings, despite putting on a better act.

"Yeah, it does make you realise that this type of thing can happen anywhere," I murmur. "But we can't let it rule our lives. One day, it'll all be a distant memory."

He chuckles slightly. "Well said." He glances behind me momentarily, before speaking again. "Anyway, I'd better leave you to it. Don't forget; Wednesday, 4pm."

"Got it. See you then, Hanamura."

"Take care, Yuki. Make sure you and your little sister get home safely," he says, before walking away.

"Was it my fault that he left?" came a voice next to me.

I turn to face her and smile reassuringly. "Of course not. He had to get back to work anyway." I glance at her hands and see a DVD case predominantly in pink clasped tightly between them. "Did you find something good?"

She holds up the DVD for me to see. "It's the first six episodes of series two of the Magical Detective Loveline. Miwa-chan said that it only just came out."

"Well, let's make her jealous then," I say, winking at the girl, who giggles at me. I take the DVD from her hands and we begin our walk to the checkout tills. "Is there anything else you want, Nanako? Don't be afraid to ask."

She stops walking and ponders for a minute. "Could we have some icecream please?" she asks, shyly.

I smile at her and pull her into a hug. "You can have anything you want. All you have to do is ask."


	20. The Beginning of a New Alliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, we've finally reached chapter 20 of Inaba's New Light. After this chapter, the days will begin to go quicker in the story (with the exception of major events). Sorry that it seems like a rather serious chapter, but I promise that the next one will be more light hearted and jokey with the IT.  
> In other news, I have officially been publishing chapters and one-shots for one year (well, technically February 29th, but close enough). Thank you everyone for reading my work and sticking with me. I hope to continue writing this story and potentially other stories.  
> As always, thank you to everyone who reads and likes the stories, with special thanks to those who take the time to comment. I'm not the quickest at replying and updating the story, so I really appreciate your patience.  
> I hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 20 - 1st June 2011, afternoon

 

After school had finished, I walked to Junes and arrived nearly twenty minutes before the proposed meeting time. To use up some of that time, I'd headed to the food court and ordered a hot chocolate, stored in a styrofoam cup. On its side, 'Junes' was written in bright red letters against a pale lemon background.  
Once finished, I disposed of the empty cup and slowly made my way to Hanamura's office, arriving just after ten to four. I take a deep breath, before knocking on the door.

"Come in," Hanamura responds behind the closed door.

I grab the door handle and push the door open, hearing it click behind me after letting it close to. "I'm sorry for being here a bit early..." I trail off when I scan the faces in the room; two familiar and one not.

Hanamura clears his throat to catch my attention, causing me to blush. "It's not a problem. Please take a seat." He gestures to the one free seat in the room. "Now that everyone is here, we can begin the topic in hand." Hanamura faces me. "Can you guess why I invited you along today?"

"Well, having Fujiwara-san here has given me an idea," I reply, making the younger man smile from acknowledgement. "I could be wrong here, but is it to do with the company alliance meeting we had last week?"

"Your intuition is spot on, Yuki-san," spoke the mystery woman, her ice blue eyes staring into mine from behind her black rectangular-framed glasses. She takes off her glasses and smiles, causing the fine lines around her eyes to move with them. She leans forward in her seat (which is opposite to mine) and extends her hand. "My name is Marisha Kobayashi, founder of Yasoinaba Rescue Centre, as well as co-founder of several others across the country." After taking my hand and shaking it, she continues. "I apologise for not meeting with you sooner. As you can imagine, I'm a rather busy woman."

I smile and shake her hand in response. "I understand. It's great to finally meet you, Kobayashi-san. Thank you for taking the time to come here today."

She chuckles softly, causing her shoulder length, onyx hair to ripple slightly. "There's no need to thank me. After my assistant had informed me of your plan, I had no choice but to get involved, regardless of whether we had been chosen or not."

"I see..." I look over at Hanamura, who appeared to be patiently waiting for us to finish _. I think we're getting slightly off topic here..._

Hanamura catches my eye and smiles. "With the introductions and exchange of pleasantries done, I shall begin the meeting. As the three of you are aware, this particular Junes store will be hosting its very first collaboration with the community. After the suggestions my employees nominated, it was Yuki's that caught my attention."

"Wait, hold on. How did you know it was my idea?" I interject.

Instead of looking annoyed at my interruption, he smiles in a way that made me realise that he knew that I'd ask him that very question. "It was actually because of Yosuke. He's my son," he says to the other two people in the room, who nod their heads in acknowledgement. "Anyway, it was because of him that I realised that it was your suggestion. He had told me that you had recently started volunteering at the rescue centre, and with there being only one submission for it, I quickly realised that it was you."

"Before you continue, Hanamura-san..." Fujiwara speaks up this time. "If Yuki-san was the only person who nominated us, then why choose us? Obviously, your other employees believe that there are other, more suitable candidates."

"While you raise a good point there, Fujiwara-san, it's because no-one else suggested you that peaked my curiosity. After doing some research, it surprised me to learn that we weren't the newest edition in Inaba. Especially as gossip spreads like wildfire round here."

"I guess it's 'cause the centre's towards the border of the town, so there's probably not many people that even know it's there," I reply, causing the two men to murmur in agreement.

"In any case..." Kobayashi starts, steering the conversation into the right direction. "I'm assuming that it was Yuki-san's suggestion that was chosen, correct? Otherwise, we wouldn't all be here right now. So, what do you require from us, Hanamura-san?"

His attention turns to the older woman. "As you are aware, this will be the first time this specific store will be trialling this. So as such, I spoke with the higher ups to see what will be involved. Our jobs here will be to provide whatever resources are needed for the event, such as advertisement (mainly flyers and word of mouth), a stand for people to inquire about the charity, and donation boxes. Whereas, your job will be to inform any volunteers that choose to help, whether it's by talking to members of the public or handing out flyers, about what your charity does and how others can help. It would also be beneficial if you have two people that will run the stand in the entrance way here at Junes. Although, it may be okay to have just one person from the charity run it, so long as they're not running the stand alone. Also..." he pauses for a moment. "While I can spare certain workers such as Yuki and Yosuke for a certain amount of time, not all of my employees will be available to run the stand. Please bare that in mind."

Kobayashi nods her head in agreement, remaining silent for a minute to process the information. "I understand. While those are all reasonable terms, there is one flaw in this plan. We simply do not have that many volunteers that could be spared."

"That could be a problem," Hanamura mused. "While it isn't essential to have a large number of volunteers, ideally, the more people we have that can get out there talking to members of the public about this, the more beneficial it will be for us all."

Something in Hanamura's words made me think of the time I'd seen Yu and the others around the shopping district, asking strangers about Kanji Tatsumi's disappearance. _Although they seemed to be worried about his disappearance, the four of them all seemed quite at ease speaking to new people. If only they could help us with this..._

Fujiwara notices my silence, my thoughts not entirely on the conversation, and gently shakes my arm. "Yuki?" When my head whirls around to face him, his lips twitch, trying to control a smirk. "What are you thinking?"

"I, uh..." I glance at the three individuals, who are waiting patiently for me to voice my thoughts. _I don't want to land the others in hot water if I tell them the truth_. "I was just thinking, or rather wondering, can anyone volunteer to help us, or does it have to be someone connected to either of the companies? Because if not, I know some people who might help us out."

"I don't see any reason why not," Fujiwara replies, smiling. He faces the two authority figures. "Surely it wouldn't be a problem, right? They'd have to learn the same things as the Junes staff anyway, so it wouldn't be a hassle on our end."

Hanamura and Kobayashi glance at each other for a moment, silently communicating between them, before nodding. "Very well," Kobayashi murmurs. "Yuki-san, please contact anyone who you think may be willing to assist us, once the meeting is over. Speaking of..." She faces Hanamura once more. "Is there anything else we should be aware of, Hanamura-san?"

He chuckles briefly. "Good to see you're on the ball with this." He shifts slightly in his seat. "Alright. It would be ideal to have an idea of how many people will be helping us out by the end of Sunday. Within this time, we'll design the posters and flyers that will be handed out in different parts of Inaba. Then, Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday will be spent spreading the word about the event, including using the posters and flyers. The stand will also be put up on the Monday and remain up in Junes until June 12th, when the event will end."

I blink, surprised. "Wow, that isn't that far away. Surely these events last longer than that?"

"Like I said, Yuki. We're only trialling this, so it doesn't need to last any longer than a week," he replies, shrugging subtly in the process."Now then... Yuki, Fujiwara-san; You're both free to go. Kobayashi-san, do you mind staying a bit longer?"

"Of course not." She glances at Fujiwara and I. "Yuki-san, you already know what you need to do. Fujiwara, head back to the centre and inform the others about this meeting. I'm sure Catherine will contact those not currently present at the centre."

"Of course. Let's go, Yuki-san."

We both bid farewell to our bosses, leaving them to sort out any necessary paperwork for the event, and make our way to the entrance. Outside the store, I raise a question that came to mind, albeit with a somewhat obvious answer. "I take it that Catherine is Cat?"

Fujiwara blinks, slightly confused by my wording, before nodding his head, softly chuckling at me. "Yeah, she is. Everyone calls her Cat simply because that's what she prefers. Kobayashi-san calls her Catherine because she's known Cat longer than any of us have."

"Really?" I cock my head. "How so?"

He raises an eyebrow at me. "You don't know? Cat is Kobayashi-san's niece."

"Huh. I never would have guessed that..." I muse, comparing the two women in my mind, finding no similarities between them except for their striking eyes being almost identical and certain facial features. Cat was no doubt a much easier person to approach, while Kobayashi had an aura of authority... I shake my head, ridding the thought from my mind. "I guess this is where we part ways," I say when we approach a fork in the road, one road leading past the shopping district to the centre, and the other eventually leading to the Dojima residence.

"I guess so. See you on Friday, Yuki-san," Fujiwara says, bobbing his head to me, his recently cut black hair swaying from the motion.

I smile. "See you then, Fujiwara-san. Take care."

After a few minutes of walking alone, I pull out my phone and send a group text to Yu and the others, arranging to meet tomorrow to fill them in about the meeting. Not bothering to wait for a response, I dial a number and call someone outside of class 2-2. After a few seconds, she picks up. "'sup, Kari-chan?"

I chuckle at her greeting. "Hello to you too, senpai. You gotta minute to talk?"

"Sure thing. Tell me ya troubles."

"Thanks, senpai." I take a breath, preparing myself for a long conversation with her about the meeting. "This might take a while. Hope you're sitting comfortably..."


	21. Knowledge is Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, welcome to the latest update. I'm going to be honest with you all... Life has given me so much drama over these past few weeks, more than I've ever had in my life. So the stress of this has made it really difficult trying to write this chapter and it's going to take a while to get back to how things were before. This might mean that I won't upload another chapter for a little while.  
> Note; my writing style seems to have changed slightly in this chapter and I've written Kari's character a bit differently. There may be odd times that her character seems different to how I originally portrayed her (especially around Yu), but I hope this change doesn't affect your opinion on the story.  
> Enjoy everyone and thank you for your patience in waiting for the new chapter.

Chapter 21 - 2nd June 2011, afternoon

 

The rain beat down on the veranda that sheltered the outdoor tables in the Junes food court. All the tables under the shelter were empty except for one, which seated the five friends from Class 2-2, and three other students. All eight of us were sitting in our seats, and with minimal interruptions, I had managed to explain yesterday's meeting to them all.

"So..." I take a sip of lemonade from a can bought from the vending machine. "I might be asking too much here, but can I count on all of you to help me, or rather, us, out?"

"Do you even have to ask? Of course we'll help you out!" Yosuke exclaims with a lop sided grin. Chie and Yukiko nod in agreement.

"Not like you'd have to help out anyway(!)" Yu points out, causing Chie to snigger.

Yosuke's cheeks flush in embarrassment. "H-Hey, you know what they say; extra hands make light work..."

I sigh internally. _That's not quite right, Yosuke._

Yu speaks up before I have chance to comment. "I don't mean to be rude, but why are you two here?"

Kou shifts uncomfortably. "Let's just say... that Senpai has a way with words." He glances at Ami, who has a malicious grin on her face, causing him to wince.

"Senpai..." I turn my attention to her. She snaps her face round to mine, losing the evil grin and feigning a look of innocence. "What did you say?"

She chuckles dryly. "Ya wouldn't think it, but I got more dirt on these pair than ya think. Like, for instance, did ya know that Kou-kun here has wor-"

"Agh! S-Senpai, stooop!" Kou stutters, panic etched on his face as he attempts to shut the older girl up, his cheeks flushed darkly. "You said that you'd keep quiet about that if we agreed to help."

Daisuke sighs. "You know what she's like. She's a beast who can't be tamed."

"You're a genius, Senpai," I murmur to the girl, receiving a big grin in return.

"Don't encourage her!" Kou wails at me.

"I think we're getting off topic here." Chie sighs. Kou looks at her with a small smile stretching his lips, relief evident on his face.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point..." Yosuke trails off, before his eyes dart to Yukiko. "Hey, uh, Yukiko-san? Do you think you could hand some of the flyers out at the inn?"

She remains silent for a moment. "I don't think I could hand them out..." she muses. "But I could probably keep some at the desk in the reception area."

"That's great, Yukiko," I say to the girl, beaming. I nudge Yosuke's shoulder playfully. "Good going, Yosuke. Nice to see you using your head for once."

"Don't start with me, princess," Yosuke mutters quietly, blushing slightly.

His comment effectively silences me, much to Yukiko's surprise. "Are you alright, Kari-chan? Your face is all red."

 _Ah, crap!_ "I-I-It's nothing, Yukiko. I'm fine." I wave my hand dismissively, fanning my cheeks with my hands. My eyes dart amongst the faces of the group, who are all watching me, a mixture of reactions showing. I settle on Ami, whose eyes have a mischievous glint to them. _Oh, goodie..._

She locks eyes with me and grins challengingly. "Ah, young love. Ain't it grand?"

The silence amongst the group is almost deafening, the rain surrounding us slowly coming to a stop. I take a deep breath, trying to remain calm. "I'll see you all at school tomorrow. If you can make it to the centre, head there after school either tomorrow or Saturday. Ask myself, Yu or Yosuke for directions if you don't know where it is." Whilst speaking to the others, I slowly make my way around the table to where Ami is.

She watches me stalk over to her, chuckling nervously when I reach the side of the table she's seated at. "I'd better head home. Gotta lotta work to do."

"You're not going anywhere," I reply, pausing behind Daisuke's chair, who was only two seats away from Ami.

She momentarily freezes, eyes locked onto mine, before bolting from the group. I immediately pursue her and call out to her. "You'd better pray I don't catch you, Senpai!"

Back at the table, the others laugh at our antics, watching the two of us head towards the inside of Junes.

"I never thought I'd see Kari lose her cool like that," Chie says to the remaining members of the group.

"Well, Senpai knows how to push people's buttons," Kou sighs.

"Still, to think she could read Yuki-san so quickly is a talent all on its own," Daisuke replies, a somewhat amused grin adorning his features.

"Hey, did you know that Kari was going to react like that?" Yosuke questions Yu.

Yu remains silent for a moment, before carefully choosing his words. "She used to be quite easy to read. But it seems lately that she has unpredictable moments. It's very rare that I've seen her have an almost stoic expression. She says that it reminds her of a guy she once knew." _Of a guy that she never talks about anymore._

Yu stares into the distance, the two girls no longer heard by the group. _I wonder... Does it hurt her to think of him?_

 

*~*Inaba's New Light*~*

 

4th June 2011, afternoon

 

"Welcome everyone to Yasoinaba's Rescue Centre. Thank you all for coming." Fujiwara expresses his gratitude towards a group of nine, including myself, Yosuke, Yu and Yukiko. Chie and the others had attended yesterday's session, along with some of the Junes staff. Today, the other five members consisted of three volunteers from the centre and two Junes staff. Cat and Kobayashi are observing the scene, the former taking notes from the latter's request, who wanted to log everything linked to the collaboration.

"The reason I, or rather we," he bobs his head in Kobayashi's direction, Cat smiling next to her. "...have called you all here today is to provide you with all the information you need to know to make next week a success. And to ensure you've all been listening, we're going to be doing a little role playing exercise at the end."  
Some groans fill the air (not all jokingly), causing Fujiwara to chuckle. "Now, now, you'll be doing the exact same thing next week. Think of today as a practice session.

"Okay, let me begin by explaining about our aims. We believe that every animal should be given a second chance. In order to give them the best chance possible, we take the time to evaluate both the animals housed here and those looking to add to their families. However, as we're only a small centre, we're quickly beginning to run out of free enclosures to house any lost animals. This means that we have to request transfers for certain animals, which not only costs us money that could be used for more beneficial purchases, but the stress of transportation can affect the animal's welfare..."

As Fujiwara continues his talk, Yukiko gently nudges me. "It's amazing how passionate he is about his job," she whispers. "You can tell he really loves animals."

I smile. "I can tell how much a certain someone loves listening to him talk..." I murmur in response, my attention focusing on Cat, a sparkle adorning her ocean blue eyes.

"Yeah, but it doesn't seem like Fujiwara-san notices though," Yosuke adds.

"If you saw the two of them together, you'd say differently," I reply. I feel a pair of eyes lock onto me and I feel myself flush nervously. _U_ _gh, damn it. Here we go..._

"Yuki, Hanamura-kun... It seems you two have volunteered yourselves to give a little demonstration of the role-playing exercise," Fujiwara says, his green eyes locked onto mine.

"Go put on a good show," Yu whispers to me, patting my shoulder mockingly.

"Thanks, Aniki(!)" I mutter, before sighing. I glance at Yosuke. "Are you ready?"

He nods, somewhat hesitantly. "Let's do this."

 

*~*Inaba's New Light*~*

 

"That was brutal. Remind me to never piss off Fujiwara-san again," Yosuke groans.

The four of us had just left the centre together and were walking to the bus stop. With my house being the half way point between the Amagi Inn and Yosuke's house (which apparently isn't too far from Junes), Yu had offered to walk Yukiko home while Yosuke walked me home.

"Well, you were asking for it. Don't think many people can tolerate others talking when they're trying to talk," Yu replies.

"Yeah, but I wasn't the only one talking." Yosuke glances at me. "He went easy on you."

I smirk, flicking my hair over my shoulder, causing Yu to lightly chuckle. "Yeah, that's 'cause he likes me."

"And he knows that you know what you have to say to people. While you have the skills, Yosuke-kun, you don't have the knowledge," Yukiko responds. "That's probably why he was so hard on you."

I glance at Yu, thinking he'd have something to add, when I notice the smallest of smirks tug at his lips. Sighing internally, I nudge him and say quietly enough so that the others wouldn't hear. "I see you haven't changed."

He stares at me, furrowing his brows in confusion, before realising the meaning behind my words. "I don't know what you're talking about," he replies, feigning innocence.

"Of course you don't. And I'm the queen of England(!)" I mutter, watching the bus gradually decrease in speed as it approaches us.

"I thought you looked familiar, queenie. Where's your crown?" Yu replies, smirking at me. Yosuke and Yukiko watch our conversation unfold with interest.

"Jeeves is looking after it with the corgis," I joke.

"Who knew the two of them were like this together?" Yosuke says in a low voice to Yukiko, his eyes watching me.

"Yeah, it's a whole new side to them. But it's great to see the two of them look so happy," she replies.

His eyes soften. "Yeah, it really is," he murmurs, watching the interaction between Yu and I stay the same way until we reach the shopping district, before me and Yukiko are walked home by the two young men.


	22. The Power of Television

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, welcome to the newest chapter. I'm so sorry for a very long delay, so I'm hoping this extra long chapter will make up for it.  
> Note: The sections in italics indicate a dream. Also, my chapters have been skipping days (in case anyone hasn't noticed). If this is a problem or if I've written the story poorly because of this, please let me know.  
> I hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 22 - 6th June 2011, morning

 

_"We've finally found her," a muffled voice says, the words sounding distorted to my ears._

_I struggle to open my eyes, to remove myself from the darkness, but whimper in pain._

_"Do you think she's okay?" another voice asks, noticing my response. "Maybe we should take her to the hospital."_

_"-... you got her -? ... depart immediately."_

_I try to open my eyes but the pull of darkness tightens its hold on me, eventually dragging me under._

I tiredly open my eyes and rub them in confusion. _What was that? I've had weird dreams before, but this seems different..._

The alarm on my phone beeps next to me, distracting me from my dream.

_Time to get ready for school._

 

*~*Inaba's New Light*~*

 

Afternoon

 

"Damn, I'm beat," Daisuke sighs tiredly.

"Who knew that handing out a few flyers and talking to some people could be so tiring?" Kou mutters, resting his head on the table.

"I dunno what's up with the two of ya, but I feel fine," Ami exclaims. She glances at the two of them across from us at a four seater table at the Junes foodcourt and shrugs. "Thought you were supposed ta be men?"

"We are, but we don't all have the gift of the gab, y'know," Kou replies, his muffled response causing me to laugh.

"He does have a point, Senpai. It's scary how manipulative you can be," I say, drinking some ice water.

"You can say that again(!)" Kou sighs. He lifts his head up off the table and faces me. "How long's left of your break, Yuki-san?"

"About five minutes, maybe ten if I'm lucky," I reply. "Gotta help with the stall. At least you guys can head home when you like now."

"You've only yourself to blame, Kari-chan," Ami chimes in, leaning her chair backwards slightly.

"Sympathetic as always, Senpai(!)" I mutter.

"Hardly surprising though. She's not gotta caring bone in her body," Daisuke exclaims.

"Come on, I ain't that bad," Ami jokingly protests. "I think I'd make a great nurse, don't cha think?"

Me, Kou and Daisuke glance at each other awkwardly.

"...Maybe just save that thought for dressing up, Senpai," I eventually say.

She raises an eyebrow at me. "Full of surprises aren't ya, Kari-chan? I never had you pegged as a closet perv."

Sighing quietly, I shake my head. "That's not what I meant and you know it. I was thinking more along the lines of Halloween or costume parties."

She chuckles. "Whatever ya say, Kari-chan."

The store's music playing in the speakers suddenly comes to a stop as a tannoy announcement is made. "This is a staff announcement. Could Kari please report to the main entrance? That's Kari..."

"Well, that's my cue to leave," I say over the announcement, standing up from my seat. "See you guys tomorrow."

They all say their farewells to me, before turning to each other and continuing their previous conversation.

I chuckle quietly, feeling slightly sorry for the two young men. _Senpai's such a tease. I'm sure they can handle it, or at least put up with it..._

Moments later, I arrive at the Junes entrance. Hanamura walks over to me before I reach the booth, where one of the volunteers from the rescue centre is seated.

"Hey, Yuki," Hanamura says as he approaches me. "I just want to have a quick word with you before you start." He gestures towards the automatic doors and I follow him outside.

"Um, okay... Is everything alright?" I reply once we stop walking.

"Yes, don't look so worried." He chuckles softly. "I wanted you to hear this from me first. Kobayashi-san has managed to get this event televised. While it'll focus on that, there will be interviews taking place with Kobayashi-san and I."

"Wow, that's great news," I say enthusiastically. "But why did you want to talk to me alone? I didn't think it would be a problem if other people knew."

"That's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about." He briefly pauses. "Kobayashi-san wants you to be interviewed too."

"Me?!" I sputter, eyes widening. "Why would she want that?"

"Well, it was your idea for the two companies to work together, remember?" he replies. Hanamura looks away, eyes downcast, obviously troubled. "If she had things her way, you would be made to do it." His eyes lock onto mine. "But I'm giving you a choice. You don't have to do the interview if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

I blink, momentarily speechless. "Um, let me think about it, okay?"

He smiles. "Of course. The interviews will take place on Thursday, so please let me know before then. For now though, I'll let you get back to work."

I nod, smiling sheepishly. "Okay. Thank you for letting me know, Hanamura."

While Hanamura walks away from me, a thought pops into my head. _I can see that Yosuke takes after his dad in so many ways. They're always looking out for me. Yosuke..._

I feel my face flush at the thought of him and I quickly make my way to the stand, trying to put the thought of the young man with a smile as bright as the sun out of my mind for a few hours.

 

*~*Inaba's New Light*~*

 

9th June 2011 - morning

 

_I look down a dark corridor, a faint light coming from a distant corner._

_"Where am I?" I question silently. I ignore a voice in my head and try to stand, to move towards the light, but whimper soundlessly from the pain._

_"Why can't I move?" I hang my head, the feeling of darkness taking over me. "Someone...help me...please..."_

_Everything goes black._

My eyes shoot open and I wince slightly in pain. _I've been having that same dream every night for the past few days and now it's changed._

I pull the duvet over my head and sigh. _It hurts trying to think about it. Maybe I should just try and get some sleep._

Near the top of the futon, I hear my phone's alarm go off, the ringing muffled to my ears. Resisting the urge to whisper profanities, I throw the top of the duvet off my head and switch off my alarm.

_Today is going to be a long day._

 

*~*Inaba's New Light*~*

 

Evening

 

"So, you're going to be on TV tonight? And you were going to tell me when, exactly?" Dojima asks from his seat on the settee. The four of us were sitting together as a family, Dojima having a rare night off from work and Yu taking the night off from working at the hospital.

"Well, I had actually refused at first," I reply. "But I was speaking to Cat before the interviews and she helped me see that if I help convince even one person to adopt an animal, then it'll be worth it. I was really nervous, but she's pretty easy to get on with."

The television hums quietly in the corner while a news segment plays on a low volume. Nanako looks from the television to me. "Are you really going to be on TV?"

I chuckle quietly at her curiosity. "It's a possibility. I can't imagine the segment lasting any longer than ten minutes. Plus, with there being an introduction for the event and two other interviews, they might not even show my interview."

"They might just show a small portion of the interview," Yu suggests. "They cut a lot of interviews that get shown on the news if they aren't live to broadcast the relevant information. So they'll probably show a few questions that they ask you." He looks at the television and a small smile graces his lips. "I guess we'll soon find out."

Dojima reaches for the remote and increases the TV volume. The broadcast begins with a narration of the idea behind the collaboration, while clips of Junes and the rescue centre play on the screen. He then talks about a brief history of the two companies, before moving onto Hanamura's interview, with him sitting comfortably in his office chair.

"Ah, they chose Hanamura's interview first," I murmur quietly. Yu glances at me and says nothing, before settling his eyes back on the TV.

"So, Hanamura-san. Could you tell us about what it's been like working with another company and whether your store will be doing it again in the future?"

"Well, I cannot speak for those who have volunteered, but I personally have enjoyed working with Kobayashi-san, Fujiwara-san and everyone else that's helped make this a success. They have all worked extremely hard and I cannot thank them enough for how much effort has been put into this. The whole process itself has flowed pretty smoothly. To answer your question, while I cannot yet confirm that this will occur again at this store, I can say that I'd gladly do this again, should the opportunity be presented."

"Okay." The interviewer nods his head, before asking his next question. "The event does seem to have drawn the attention of many people, including a number of tourists. Has it surprised you just how many people this has attracted?"

"It is a little surprising how many people have shown curiosity in this, whether it's here at the store or around Inaba. Then again, I think we covered practically every inch of Inaba with posters." Hanamura and the interviewer share a laugh, before Hanamura continues. "But like I said before, everyone involved has worked extremely hard on this..."

"Oh, it's raining outside!" Nanako's words grab my attention. The soft patter of raindrops quickly becomes heavy as Hanamura's interview continues in the background.

"That's weird. It isn't supposed to rain tonight..." Yu murmurs thoughtfully.

"Hmm..." I face Nanako and smile. "At least we brought the washing in earlier."

"Yeah," she nods in agreement, before turning her attention back to the TV.

"...That concludes our first interview. Thank you for your time, Hanamura-san," the interviewer says. The programme briefly changes to a shot of one of the posters that advertises the event. "Up next, we have a last minute interview with the young woman who came up with the idea for this whole event..."

 _Wait, they decided to show my interview after all? It feels weird thinking that I'm about to be watching myself on TV..._ I stare at the screen, watching the scene change to myself and the interviewer sitting next to the stand in the entrance of Junes, my name appearing briefly at the bottom of the screen. My hair is styled in a loose plait and light makeup highlights my features (as well as masking the lavender semi-circles underneath my eyes), courtesy of Cat.

"Hello, Yuki-san. Thank you for agreeing to talk to us today," the man says to me, his jet black hair stylishly combed backwards on his head.

I reach for the TV remote as I hear myself reply, increasing the volume of the television to drown out the wind's howls. "...you for seeing me today."

"It's not a problem." The man smiles, before asking me his first question. "So, many of us here are wondering how you came to the idea of getting Junes and Yasoinaba Rescue Centre to work together to create this wonderful event today?" A flash of lightning brightens the living room as the interviewer speaks.

"What is going on out there?" Dojima questions, our attention no longer on the TV. The picture on the screen flickers as the me on TV answers the interviewer's question.

I wince slightly, more from the interview than the rumble of thunder outside. _I was trying so hard not to stumble over my words, but I'm still talking fast._ "...So, because of how supportive of me the two companies have been, I couldn't think of anywhere better to nominate than the rescue centre. Hanamura, Fujiwara, Cat, Kobayashi-san and everyone else have been brilliant to work with and I can't tha-" The electricity goes out, encasing the room in darkness.

"Great(!)" Dojima mutters. I hear him stand up from his seat and walk to the kitchen. "Where did I put that torch...?"

"Nanako, you're not scared, are you?" I say to the girl, reaching out to hold her hand.

"I'm okay," she replies, holding my hand loosely. "I wonder if it's dark everywhere else?"

Yu turns on the torch on his phone, snapping the top shut. "Well, the girls have just texted me. They say that the houses around where they live are in darkness too."

"I guess Yosuke and the others will have that problem too," I murmur. "Hey, Uncle? Do we have any candles?"

A soft click reaches my ears, a bright beam of light swivels around to the living room, narrowly avoiding blinding Yu. "There's some in the cupboard next to the sink."

I head over to the kitchen and rummage around in the cupboard, pulling out a wooden box. Placing the box on the table, I pull out three long candles and a handful of tealights. After lighting one of the long candles, I place two tealights in the kitchen, bathroom and living room, ready to light when needed. "There we go. Seeing as we don't know how long the power will be out for, I've put some tealights in rooms we may spend a little while in and then the bigger candles can be kept with us." I gesture to myself, Yu and Dojima. "Nanako, would you like to sleep in my room tonight?"

Nanako giggles softly, excited by the prospect of a sleepover. "Okay!"

Dojima laughs. "Don't stay up late. You still have school tomorrow." He sighs. "Doesn't look like the power will be coming back on anytime soon. I'm going to bed." He picks up one of the candles and uses the flame from mine to light his. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Me, Yu and Nanako chorus together. Yu faces us once Dojima leaves the room. "We might as well go up too. Kari, you hold the candles and Nanako, I'll walk behind you. I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself."

"Okay, Big Bro," she replies, walking towards the stairs.

"Sorry we couldn't watch the rest of your interview." I hear Yu say from further down the stairs.

"It can't exactly be helped. But I don't mind, at least the interview didn't go too badly," I admit. "And I'm glad that they showed Yosuke's dad's interview. That was way more important than mine."

"Look at you being all modest," he teases. We reach the landing and pause outside my bedroom. "Don't be so hard on yourself, okay? You did very well with your interview... from what we saw of it."

I smile bashfully. "Thanks, Yu. I hope we helped convince some people to consider adopting an animal, or even make them curious about it all at the very least. Anyway, we'd better get some sleep." I light the other candle and hand it to Yu. "Goodnight. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Big Bro," Nanako chimes in.

"Goodnight, Nanako. Sleep well." Yu walks down the corridor to his room, the door closing with a soft click behind him.

I open the door to my bedroom and walk inside, Nanako following shortly after. "I'm just going to get changed. Make yourself comfortable."

"Okay." I hear Nanako shuffle over to the futon, hugging the wall with her small frame.

I chuckle softly. _I'm sure the futon is big enough for the both of us to sleep on it comfortably,_ I think to myself, taking note of the size of it, which is similar to that of a 3/4 mattress.

After getting changed, I blow out the candle and climb into bed, my body curling around Nanako's. The storm begins to die down after an hour, the rain continuing its onslaught. I breathe a sigh of relief and snuggle into the duvet, ignoring the glow of the television behind me.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, welcome to the latest chapter update. Sorry that it took so long, but I ended up changing part of the chapter as to how I was originally going to write it, so it took a bit longer to write this up than I thought.  
> Thank you to everyone who's read the story and for sticking with it, and a special thank you to everyone who's commented. As I'm sure you know, I'm quite slow with replying, but I really appreciate you all taking the time to read and review it.  
> I hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 23 - 10th June 2011, morning

 

_In the darkened corridor, a dim light illuminates my vision, shades of purple and grey fill my vision. With my back pressed against the wall, I curl my arms tighter around my legs._

_"How did I end up... wherever the heck this is?" I ponder silently. All I remember is feeling empty and walking aimlessly, and then... Nothing. Trying to remember hurt, like I was hurtling into a brick wall._

_The sound of metal clashing captures my attention. Somewhere down in the darkness, distorted voices could be heard, each sound making me fight to keep my eyes open._

_I mentally thrash around, trying to fight the entity that always succeeded in bringing me back to the darkness. "I won't let it win, gotta stay awake-"_

A pair of small, delicate hands shake my shoulders, the dream dissolving away before me. My eyes widen in alarm and my body jerks upwards, startled.

"Big Sis... are you okay?" Nanako asks, hesitantly. After allowing my racing heart to calm down slightly, I nod silently in response. Nanako continues. "You kept moving in your sleep and you were mumbling. It was scary."

Guilt twinges at me and I furrow my brows. "I'm sorry, Nanako. It was just a bad dream." _Well, more like weird. It's not like she'd understand it... heck, I don't even understand it._

She hesitates before nodding. "Okay... You were asking for help in your sleep." She pauses and cocks her head slightly, the dim light of pre-dawn shining through the curtains. "Did I do the right thing?"

I smile. "Yes, you did the right thing. I'll be alright now." I reach for my phone to check the time, then realise that my alarm wouldn't be going off for another hour and a half. "Try and get some sleep. We still have some time yet before my alarm goes off."

"Um, alright then. It'll be okay, Big Sis. No need to worry. Goodnight." She faces away from me and quickly falls asleep.

I chuckle quietly and lie on my back, listening to the soft raindrops hitting the house. _"No need to worry", huh? I sure hope she's right..._

My mind drifts to the dream. _It hurts trying to think about it... But I was more aware of what was happening, that I might possibly be able to control the dream. If it happens again, that is..._

Sighing quietly, I sit up. Turning my head to the side, I see Nanako curled up into the pillow, breathing softly. _She's so cute_. I smile. _I think I'll make her something nice to eat._

I quietly get up from the futon, being careful not to wake Nanako, and head to the bathroom to have a quick shower, before heading downstairs to cook for my family.

 

*~*Inaba's New Light*~*

 

Afternoon

 

"Thank you for coming by and we hope to see you at the centre soon," I say to a young couple, who were looking to adopt their first pet. They smile at me as they bid me farewell, walking away from the booth. I lean backwards slightly on my chair and rest my head on the wall behind me. _I can't believe how busy it's been this afternoon. It was great when Ikakure-san was helping me out. I hope he comes back from his break soon..._

Sighing quietly, I feel my eyelids begin to droop. _At least it's a little quieter now._ I shake my head, forcing myself out of my daze. _Gotta stay awake._ I lightly dig my nails into the palm of my hand, helping to keep me focused.

"Hey, Yuki," Hanamura greets me, as he and Ikakure approach me.

"Oh, hello Hanamura," I reply, slightly startled. "I wasn't expecting to see you today. I thought you had the day off?"

He chuckles softly. "Even on my days off, I still like to pop in from time to time to see how things are going. Besides, I needed to talk to you anyway." He pauses, watching me wait patiently for him to continue. "When was the last time you took a day off?"

"A day off? Hmm..." I trail off, counting the days and dates in my mind. "With school, sports club, volunteering and work, I'd say that I haven't had a full day off for about three weeks."

Ikakure lets out a low whistle and Hanamura's eyes widen slightly in surprise. "Well then, it's settled." Hanamura starts. "You're going to take the rest of today and the next two days off. And don't come in at all, not even for shopping, otherwise you're fired."

"Wait, what?!" I exclaim. "But-"

"Take care getting home, Yuki. See you next week," he says quickly, before briskly walking to the exit.

I sigh dejectedly, before facing Ikakure, who had taken his seat next to me. "You don't think he's serious about what he said, do you?"

He shrugs. "I wouldn't wanna risk it."

"Great(!)" I mutter. "Doesn't he remember that there's supposed to be two of us running the stand at all times? I can't leave with this little notice to find someone to cover for me."

"Actually, I just saw Yosuke-san a few minutes ago. He was heading to the electronics department. Maybe he'll help you out?" Ikakure offers.

I hesitate, before nodding. "I guess there isn't any harm in asking." I stand up from my seat. "I'll be as quick as I can."

"Good luck!" Ikakure calls after me, as I hurry for the elevator. Once the doors open and close behind me, I press the button to my desired floor, the deserted elevator quickly ascending to its destination. After the doors open, I make my way out of the lobby and onto the shop floor. Glancing down the aisles, I eventually see Yosuke standing in front of the televisions on display, along with Yu, Chie, Yukiko and Kanji.

_I didn't know the others would be here too. And since when were they friends with Kanji Ta- Wait, what the-?!_

As I'd been making my way towards the others, Yu had touched the screen of the television before him. A wave of ripples had surrounded his finger tips and before I could even process what was happening, Yu had entered the television, followed by Kanji, Chie, Yukiko, and lastly Yosuke.

I blink, dumbfounded. _W-Er... What just happened?_ I touch a hand to my forehead, feeling very confused. _I must be hallucinating or something. There's no way that they could've possibly gone through the television...right?_

I slowly approach the screen the others had made their way through and gingerly touch the screen. Nothing happens.

_Like I should've expected anything else to happen._ I frown, then sigh wearily. _Hanamura's right; I need to rest. Obviously, my mind is playing tricks on me. But first..._

Still facing the television, I pull out my mobile phone and dial Yu's number. Holding the phone close to my ear, an automated message plays stating that the number is unavailable and out of the area.

"Go figure(!)" I mutter to myself, before shutting my phone. _I'll wait for 20 minutes and then I'm heading home. Otherwise, I think I'm going to pass out._

Less than 15 minutes later, the television screen begins to ripple. I look up from my phone and shut it, ending the game I was playing. Yosuke is the first to emerge, the others shortly following suit.

Yosuke's eyes widen when they latch onto mine. "K-Kari?! W-What are you doing here?!"

I cross my arms over my chest. "Forget that. What the hell is going on?! Where were you guys? You just- I saw..." I stumble over my words, my thoughts reflecting my speech. "You went into the-"

Yu rushes forward and clamps a hand over my mouth. "Kari, calm down," he says firmly, noticing the hysteria in my voice. He glances around us, relief evident on his face when he sees no-one else around. "We'll talk about it later."

Something inside me snaps at his words, causing me to thrash my head until I'm free from his grasp. "You always say that when you're caught in a difficult situation. Stop treating me like a child! I want the truth, Yu, and I want it now!"

"Who the hell is this chick?" Kanji mutters.

Chie elbows him, causing Kanji to glare at her, while Yukiko replies. "That's Kari."

"That's Senpai's sister?!" His response filled with disbelief and surprise reaches my ears.

"I certainly am. The sibling who actually has a backbone(!)" I add, spitefully.

Yu narrows his eyes. "This isn't you, Kari. What's going on?"

"'What's going on' is that I'm tired and fed up of you avoiding me. I'm fed up of people lying to me! I just- I just need..." I exhale loudly. "I need to get out of here." I turn away from the group and make my way down the aisle.

"Kari, wait!" I hear Yosuke call after me.

I pick up the pace as Yu replies. "Let her go. She needs time to clear her head."

Before I realise it, I've escaped from Junes, my mind struggling to remain calm. _I really should head home and sleep, forget about today._

Instead, my feet take me to the riverbed at the Samegawa floodplain. I stare at my surroundings, before my eyes settle on the water in front of me. _There's no one here..._ My eyes focus on the unsteady waves, their graphite tones hitting the edge of the stone pier. _Oh, so that's why._

I tilt my head back and look up, watching the dark clouds suffocate the sky. _I'm fed up of fighting, of all the secrets._ At the corner of my eyes, I feel tear drops begin to form and slowly trickle down my face. _I thought I'd finally found somewhere that I belong, but I guess I'm deluding myself._

I sink to my knees, the adrenaline from earlier having left me and exhaustion hitting me like a wave. The last thing I remember is the first raindrops falling from the sky surrounding my fallen body.

 

*~*Inaba's New Light*~*

 

Adachi slams the door to his car, which was the biggest lemon that he swears existed, the door's hinges squealing in protest.

_I can't believe that I've been ordered to patrol Samegawa in this weather,_ Adachi mutely grumbles after glancing at the sky. He stares longingly at his car, before sighing and walking away from it. Adachi stops at the top of the steps leading to the waterfront. "I hate my life," he grumbles. His eyes glance at the water, then quickly follow a body dropping to the ground, refusing to move.

_Great, another drunk idiot(!) I swear they're getting younger..._ Adachi approaches the figure, long, dark auburn hair partially covers her face, the rest fanned around her. _Yasogami High uniform, just another stupid kid._

His eyes wander over her body, admiring her curves, before he gently moves her head to the side and pushes her hair away from her face. _Wait, I think I know her... She's Dojima's niece!_

Adachi's eyes widen and he frantically grabs her. "Yuki! Wake up!"

Kari mutters something unintelligible, but doesn't awaken.

Adachi sighs with relief, but his happiness is short lived. _If anything happens to her, Dojima will kill me._ He reaches for his mobile phone, then curses when he sees there's no signal.

"Shit, I can't just leave her here." Adachi glances at the sky when the misty rain evolves into heavy raindrops. "Really? You choose now to piss it down?" he seethes. He sighs. "I really hope she doesn't wake up yet."

Adachi kneels down and reaches out for the girl. He awkwardly picks her up so that her head rests against his chest, one arm curled up and the other hanging at an odd angle. Kari unconsciously snuggles into his chest, causing the detective to blush.

_I'll take her home. She should be fine after getting some sleep._ He chuckles softly. _You're lucky that you're Dojima's niece,_ he notes, staring at her sleeping face. Adachi shakes his head, banishing some not so innocent thoughts from his mind. "Sweet dreams, princess," he whispers, mockingly.

Adachi hurries to his car, gently laying Kari down on the backseats of the car and begins the journey to the Dojima household, the last ray of light snuffed out by the army of rain clouds.


	24. The Magician's Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, welcome to the newest chapter update. I can't believe it's August already, where has the time gone? Apologies to everyone I told that this chapter would be uploaded in July. I honestly wasn't happy with the outcome and I might end up changing part of it again.  
> Also... I'm putting this story on hiatus for a few months, just so I can plan out the next couple of chapters. I'll probably start posting chapters again in November, so stayed tuned.  
> I hope you enjoy and thank you to everyone who's stayed with the story (and welcome to those who are reading it for the first time).

Chapter 24 - 10th June 2011, evening

 

A loud knock disturbs the peaceful evening in the Dojima residence. Yu is quietly constructing some paper cranes with the television on a low volume, while Nanako is running a bath for herself.

Yu places his half finished crane on the living room table and heads for the front door. His eyes widen slightly at his visitor. "Adachi-san? Why are you here?"

Adachi shakes his head, rain drops flying around him. "Nevermind that. I need your help." When he sees Yu hesitate, he grumbles internally and gets to the topic at hand. "When did you last see your sister?"

"Kari? Why are y-" His eyes flash with panic for a moment, then storms outside into the pouring rain, making a beeline for Adachi's car.

"Well, that was easy," he mutters, before following Yu outside.

Yanking the door open, Yu gently gathers Kari into his arms and lifts her out of the car, then dashes back into the house. After laying her on the couch, Yu turns to Adachi. "Thank you for bringing her home, Adachi."

Adachi rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "uh, it's no problem... Anyway, I need to get back to work." He glances at the sleeping girl, her back towards the two. "Keep an eye on her. It would be unfortunate if anything happened to her."

Yu stares at the older man, uncertainty flickering in his eyes, before nodding stoically. "I'll keep her safe."

Adachi doesn't say anything, but nods his head in response and heads for the door. After his departure, Yu pulls out his phone and calls a number. Within a few seconds, Yosuke answers tiredly. "Hey, bro. Any sign of Kari?"

"She's home," Yu replies, eyes settling on her sleeping form. "Adachi just dropped her off."

"Adachi-san did? Really?" Surprise fills his voice. "Guess he's good for something after all."

"Yeah, it surprised me too," Yu murmurs. "He found her unconscious. Well, I guess sleeping would be a better word for it."

"She fell asleep? Although, I guess I shouldn't be surprised." He sighs. "She's barely stopped lately."

"Yosuke, it's not your fault," Yu replies, noticing the guilt in Yosuke's voice. "Kari's always been stubborn. Hopefully now that she's exhausted herself, she'll learn to take it easy sometimes."

"I think you should take your own advice there."

Yu chuckles. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks for dropping off her things earlier."

"It's no problem, man." Yosuke hesitates for a moment, before speaking again. "Would it be okay if I come over after school tomorrow? I need to talk to her."

Yu smiles warmly. _He's finally manning up and asking her out. And he's worded it almost like he's asking me for permission..._ "Yeah, sure. Just remember to go easy on her. She might be quite tired still."

"I'll look after her. You can count on me," Yosuke replies.

I know you will, partner. "Thanks, Yosuke. Could you let the others know she's home?"

"Sure thing. Don't forget to check out the Midnight Channel tonight. Later, bro." Yosuke hangs up the phone.

Yu closes his phone and sighs. _I'd almost forgotten that it was going to rain tonight. I have a bad feeling about who's going to be on tonight..._

He looks at his sister and chuckles. "I can't believe you've slept through everything that's happened. You've changed so much since we were kids. Even since we've moved here, you've changed." Yu reaches a hand out and lightly strokes her hair. "I don't know what I'd do if the killer had gotten their hands on you." _Although, I wish it hadn't been Adachi who'd found you. I hate the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is watching._

Yu's hand pauses its motion and Karl's head moves, unconsciously signalling him to continue.

"So needy," Yu quietly teases, before resuming. "I swear, almost everyone who's met you likes you in some way. And you definitely made an impression on Kanji." He quietly chuckles to himself, before shaking his head. "It's not like me to ramble like that. Good thing you're not awake to hear me say that."

Kari wriggles under his hand and mumbles in her sleep. "... ko... Ma..."

Yu's face clouds over. "I guess you still haven't forgiven yourself for that, even though you didn't do anything wrong. Come on, let's go to bed." He carefully places his hands under her sleeping body and picks her up, cradling her against him. _You're always running around looking after everyone else and not even taking care of yourself. You idiot..._

Yu nudges her bedroom door open and places Kari on the futon, the covers underneath her. He glances at her outfit, her rescue centre t-shirt with her school skirt, and plum and black ombre stockings, and shakes his head. _I won't even try changing her clothes, she can keep them on._

Yu grabs a blanket from the top of the wardrobe and loosely covers Kari's body with it.

"I'll leave her a note, in case she wakes up while I'm at school," he murmurs quietly to himself. After writing a note telling her that she's got the day off school, Yu heads for the door and stops, staring at some photographs on the wall.

 _These are from when we were kids._ His eyes scan through various photos, from birthdays and days out the siblings had had over the years, to the one family photo they had, when they had gone skiing in Andorra. _Our last photo we had as a family, before dad's promotion and mum had decided to go back to work. We weren't more than 7 or 8 there. And Kari hurt herself, but was more upset over making the snow red than her being hurt_. He chuckles softly, then sighs. _Then we only had each other. But I guess she's had it a lot tougher than me..._

Yu's eyes settle on another photograph, of Kari's biological family. _I wouldn't be surprised if she misses them. Although, I know she'd try to hide it if I asked..._

Yu tears his eyes away from the photographs and checks on Kari one last time, before turning off the light and closing the door. He heads for his room to prepare for the Midnight Channel.

_She's gone through so much already. We have to protect her, no matter what._

 

*~*Inaba's New Light*~*

 

11th June 2011, late morning

 

After a near dreamless sleep, I slowly open my eyes and stretch my joints, taking in my surroundings. _I feel so refreshed after that nap. I really must have- wait, I don't remember going to bed last night._ My eyes widen. _That's right! I'd gone to Samegawa. But how did I get here?_

My eyes fall on the blanket draped unevenly over my legs. I gingerly lift my left leg in the air slightly. _I'm still in yesterday's clothes. Why didn't-?_ My face begins to heat up at the thought. _Nevermind!_

I get out of bed and hunt around my room for my phone. In the process, I spot a note on my desk from Yu, hiding my phone beneath it. Sighing in annoyance after finding the battery flat, I put my phone on charge and turn my attention to the note.

_Kari, I've told uncle that you haven't been feeling well and he's agreed to let you have the day off from school today, so don't worry about coming in. Yosuke dropped off your things last night..._

I briefly look up from the note. _I completely forgot that it's Saturday today. And Yosuke brought my things over? He's so sweet..._ Letting the warmth and happiness of his kind act fill my system, I turn my attention back to the note.

 _...so you shouldn't need to head out today. Could you text me when you're awake please? Just want to know you're okay._  
_Hope you feel better soon. Yu_  
_P.S. While it's unlikely it could happen, don't an-_

Urgent knocking could be heard from downstairs, distracting me from the note. I hesitate. _It sounds like an emergency. No-one would knock like that if it wasn't. Damn it, why now of all times is my phone dead?!_

Stuffing the note in my skirt pocket, I hurry to the front door and fling it open. _What?_

After quickly slipping on some ballet pumps, I head outside and look down both sides of the street. There's no one here.

Sighing quietly, I head back to the house. Just as I reach the doorway, I feel a pair of hands grab me from behind, a cloth with a strong scent covering my face.

"Finally," a monotonous voice says from behind me.

My eyes widen and I thrash around, trying to break free.

"I'll save you, just like the others," the voice hums in my ears as I feel my consciousness begin to fade.

I feel my body being dragged away from the house, darkness seeping in from the border of my vision. _Yosuke... Help me..._

His face is the last thing I see before I pass out.

 

*~*Inaba's New Light*~*

 

Yasogami High, lunchtime

Yosuke sighs impatiently. "Has she not texted you yet?" He asks Yu for the umpteenth time, repeatedly tapping his foot on the ground.

Chie looks at him, irritated. "If she had, don't you think he would have said something by now?"

Yosuke's lips twitch, struggling to stop himself from snapping. "She should be awake by now though! That was definitely Kari on the Midnight Channel last night. We can't just stand around and do nothing. We need to protect her!"

"If she is still asleep though, she's at least going to be safer than if she leaves the house," Yukiko reasons.

"How are you all so calm about this? This is Kari we're talking about here. Our friend!" Yosuke exclaims. He turns to Yu. "She's your sister. Why aren't you freaking out?"

 _Who says I'm not?_ He shakes away the thought. "Because we don't know if she's missing or not. I am worried about her, more than you realise, but we can't watch her 24/7. As much as I hate to admit it, I can't always be there to protect her." He stares into Yosuke's eyes, who was silently seething at his best friend, and sighs. "Let me try calling her."

A few minutes later, Yu closes his phone and turns to the group. "There's no answer from the landline and her phone goes straight to voicemail."

"Her phone probably died then," Chie suggests, then sighs when Yosuke frowns and shakes his head.

"That settles it then." Yosuke grabs his schoolbag. "I've got to go see her."

Chie grabs his arm. "You can't go now. Lunch is almost over and you know how King Moron is with people who turn up late for his class, nevermind those who skive off."

Yosuke wrenches his arm free. "I don't care, she's worth it." He turns to face Yu. "You're coming too, right bro?"

"Do you really have to ask?" He grabs his schoolbag. "We'd better hurry."

"Let us know if you need us," Yukiko says. "We'll get you the notes for classes too."

"Yeah, we've got your backs," Chie chimes in.

Yu nods and smiles in gratitude, before the pair make their way to the back exit of the school, trying their hardest not to rush so as not to draw attention to themselves, and head outside. The muggy air hits them as they open the door, a slow breeze ruffling their hair.

"I'm really regretting not fixing my bike sooner," Yosuke sighs dejectedly, having left his bike at home. "Guess we gotta run for it."

The two young men take off down the pathway from the back of the school, hugging the wall as they did so. Whether it was because of their excursions in the TV World or adrenaline fuelling their bodies, they had managed to get to the Dojima household in just over ten minutes.

While Yosuke had reached the doorway just seconds before Yu, Yu rushes forward to find the front door slightly ajar. "It's open..." He turns his head to face Yosuke. "I definitely locked it this morning," he says, before pushing it open. The pair are met with silence.

Yu is the first to speak. "I'll check upstairs."

Yosuke nods numbly, all of the adrenaline having left his body, watching his best friend head for the stairs. He wanders around the living room, seeing nothing obvious out of place. Tears begin to fill his eyes as he blankly gazes at the floor. _We're too late. I couldn't save her..._

His eyes drift up to the television in front of him. _It's so simple. The answer's been in front of me all along. I can just go through here and in no time at all, I'll find her. Hold on Kari, I'm coming for you!_ Having made up his mind, he walks up to the television.

Just as his fingers touch the screen, he feels a hand tightly grab his arm. "Yosuke, stop." Yu's voice says from behind him.

Yosuke whirls around. "Come on, bro. It's so easy. We'll have her saved before anyone realises she's gone. We just need to-“

Yu shakes his head. "It's not safe. We can't go jumping into a television and not know where we're going to end up. Do you not remember what Teddie said? It's too dangerous and if we don't save her, who will?"

"But, I-" He cuts himself off, sensing that what Yu was saying was the right thing to do, and sighs, feeling his head begin to clear. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Who knew that bear could actually give us some decent advice?" His eyes flicker to the ground. "But it's taking everything in me to not go in there after her."

"Yeah, I know exactly how you feel," Yu murmurs in response. After realising that he'd managed to get Yosuke to calm down, they walk away from the living room. His eyes dart to underneath the kitchen table. "Hey, what's that?"

Yosuke's eyes follow Yu as he bends down to pick up some paper. "A note...?"

"It's the one I left for Kari to read when she woke up," Yu replies, eyes scanning the paper. He groans, frustrated, and throws it angrily across the room. "I told her not to open the door for anyone and she did it anyway! How could she be so stupid?"

Yosuke shakes his head. "Kari's smart. She wouldn't have opened the door for anyone unless she thought she had to. But one things for sure though; we have to save her."

"There's no doubt about that," Yu murmurs in agreement, feeling his head clear a little. "I'll call my uncle and tell him what's happened. It's going to be suspicious if we don't report her missing."

"Yeah, you're right," Yosuke replies. "I'll text Chie and get her to get the others to meet us at Junes later. No doubt your uncle will be even more suspicious of us now."

Yu sighs. "Which will make it even more difficult trying to save Kari without him catching on that we know what's happened." He pauses for a moment and stares inquisitively at his friend. "I have to ask though; I know how you feel about Kari. How are you holding up?"

"To be honest, I'm still in shock about everything," he replies. "I've already lost Saki, and while it still hurts thinking about her, Kari is in a whole other league to her. She's so genuine with everything that she does, her smile lights up the room and she looked so adorable when she was around the animals at the centre. I mean, I thought I was in love with Senpai, but as soon as I saw Kari, I fell for her. Hard." His cheeks flush as he confesses, his eyes not meeting Yu's. "I can't explain it. I was still, well what I thought was being in love, with Senpai, so I backed off from her to figure out what I wanted. And what I want, no, what I need, is Kari."

Yu smiles at his friend, happy that he's finally realised what he wants. "Well then, once we rescue her, you have to tell her how you feel." He sighs impatiently. "I wish they'd hurry up. The sooner they're done, the sooner we can save her."

"Yeah. We'll save her. And then I'll tell her how I really feel," Yosuke says, ignoring the worry building within him. _We're coming for you, Kari. I have so much to tell you. I need to apologise to you, for denying you what we have both wanted all along, and then I hope you'll make me the happiest man alive by becoming my girl. Kari, I love you..._

 

*~*Inaba's New Light*~*

 

Evening

 

Outside the entrance to the police station, Yosuke checks the time on his phone. _A little after 5...almost an hour since I called the others and cancelled our meeting at Junes_.

He sighs dejectedly after closing his phone. _It's too late to go and find Kari today. I hope she's okay..._ He furrows his brows with worry and leans back onto the wall behind him, his music drowning out the world around him. His eyes close as he loses himself to the rhythm, which helps distract him from the fear growing inside him since earlier in the day.

_Dojima-san completely flipped after Yu had told him what happened. I don't blame him though, she's his niece and Yu told me that he's always had a soft spot for her._

He fiddles around in his pocket for his mp3 player to skip to the next song, instead opting to listen to Now I Know, one of the latest songs he'd recently acquired. While the song plays, he pictures himself placing his headphones over Kari's ears, watching her head cutely bob in time to the beat, while Yosuke listens to music through her headphones. _I've always been curious as to what music Kari listens to, Yosuke wonders silently. Yu says she likes many different types, so I wonder what she'd think of my taste._

The doors next to Yosuke open, distracting him from his thoughts. Yu emerges from inside, looking crestfallen. "That took far longer than I thought it would. It's too late to enter the TV today."

"Yeah, I figured as much. I've messaged the others to meet up at Junes in the morning," Yosuke replies, who begins to walk away from the station alongside Yu. "I told Yukiko-san what we need from Shiroku and she and Chie are gonna stock up for us on their way home."

Yu smiles a small smile, the first sign of positivity since Kari's disappearance. "Thanks, Yosuke. How bad was your interrogation?"

Yosuke winces at the memory. "I'd rather not talk about it. I'm pretty sure your uncle still hasn't forgiven me for what happened before. I think he'd kill me if he found out that I want to be with Kari."

"I don't think he'd kill you..." Yu pauses. "But maybe stay away from the house for a while."

Yosuke sighs. "You're right. Hey, can I ask you something?" After Yu nods his consent to continue, Yosuke proceeds to ask his question. "Did part of you want to go into the TV in your living room? Just thinking back to how I was before made me think about it."

Yu nods. "Yeah, it was pretty difficult not to go through it," he murmurs in agreement. "But like I said before, Teddie's words were stuck in my mind. It helped make me see sense. After all, if something had happened to us, then who would save her?"

"I guess you're right." With his eyes downcast, he clenches his fist. "We've gotta save her, bro." His eyes flicker upwards and lock onto Yu's, an intense fire burning within them. "And then we'll catch the bastard who did this to her."

Yu nods, his grey eyes bright with determination. "We'll get her back. We might not have been able to protect her, but we'll definitely save her. Because we're the only ones who can."

 

*~*Inaba's New Light*~*

 

"Good evening, everyone," Shadow Kari says as she graces the screen. She wears a school uniform unknown to the Investigation Team, which is torn and dirty. She stands before a dark tower, lit up by a half moon behind it, debris falling nearby. "So you think you know the real me, but did you ever consider that you've been played? That I could play the part of a girl who everyone loves. The real me would shock you, make you feel disgusted with me. Are you ready to find out my deep, dark secret? Stay tuned." A sinister smile graces Shadow Kari's lips before the screen fades to darkness.

Yu blinks, uncertainty clouding his judgement. _That was...dark. Completely unlike Yukiko and Kanji's. And a deep, dark secret? Hmm..._

Yu's phone rings, breaking his concentration. He immediately answers it after checking the caller ID. "Hey, Yosuke. I take it you saw it too?"

"Yeah." He sounded as downhearted as Yu felt. "I was expecting something brutally embarrassing like with the others. But that was honestly the first time I felt fearful. Torn clothes, that castle... Well, maybe it was a tower..."

Yu thought back to the clip as Yosuke's voice had trailed off. "I think it was a tower. I don't like the look of it... I hope that place isn't unstable."

"It's making me even more determined to save her."

"Try and get some sleep. We're going to need all the energy we can get."

Yosuke sighs. "Yeah, you're right. I don't think I'll be able to sleep though. Kari's constantly on my mind."

"Mine too. See you tomorrow, Yosuke."

"'Night, bro," Yosuke replies, before hanging up the phone. _Kari, please be okay. It was wrong for me to want to stay as friends. I can't wait to make you mine..._

Both men retire for the night, neither one having a good night's sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 30.8.2017 - For when I write the scenes in the TV World, does anyone have a preference for fight scenes (i.e. Write a fight scene for every shadow they encounter or just the "boss" shadows)?


End file.
